Un vampiro en mí cama
by Wosda
Summary: — ¡Pero los vampiros no existen! —repliqué, su mano sujetó rápidamente mi mentón...—Yo soy un vampiro, y si puedes verme, existo —soltó, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, se burlaba del temor que sentía. AU
1. Un vampiro en mí cama

**Titulo:** Un vampiro en mí cama

**Publicaciones: **MSS, Deviantart.

**Advertencias: **Posible lemmon o lime, malas palabras, muerte de personajes (Y el terrible Ooc, creanme, trato de evitarlo U.U)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo utilizo sus personajes, pero la trama y la historia son mias.

* * *

_"La mejor manera de sentirse bien, es con una buena taza de café"_, afirmaba mi padre, miré la taza de café humeante.

Aquel sería sin duda un día en el que debía sentirme bien, por lo que había optado por seguir al pié de la letra las palabras de mi padre.

Aquel momento era especial, recién terminaba de desempacar las cosas en mi casa. Quería independizarme, recién cumplía mis veinte años, estaba a punto de culminar mis estudios, y a pesar de aquello, ya tenía mi puesto asegurado, en uno de los mejores despachos de abogados.

Probé un sorbo del delicioso café, mis papilas gustativas agradecían el exquisito sabor.

Miré a mí alrededor, la casa se sentía vacía, demasiado, pero era normal que me sintiera así. Yo provenía de una familia grande, vivía en casa junto con mis padres y mis cuatro hermanos, como les extrañaba.

Escuché una puerta azotarse, y la fuerte brisa que entraba por la ventana de la cocina golpeó mi rostro. Me levanté a cerrar la ventana, volví a buscar mi café.

Levanté la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, con la taza de café entre mis dedos. Pude observar una sombras pasar frente a la puerta, me estremecí.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —pregunté aterrorizada, _"No seas tonta Sakura, si un ladrón entra a casa, obviamente no avisará que está allí"_, me dije a mi misma, dejando la taza de café sobre el mesón.

Tomé lo primero que encontré, una sartén. Me imaginé dentro de una película de suspenso, donde la chica aterrada toma lo primero que encuentra y va en busca del asesino.

Comencé a caminar, mis manos temblaban, aferrándose fuertemente al mango de la sartén. —Debo poner un sistema de seguridad —me dije, mirando hacia la puerta.

Continué observando a mi alrededor, y a los pies de la escalera pude ver a un perro, un cachorro a decir verdad.

El can me miraba con sus oscuros orbes, temblando debido al inminente frio que azotaba su peludo cuerpo.

Suspiré aliviada, dejando que mis manos se relajaran e intentando que mi corazón comenzara a latir con normalidad.

— ¡Me asustaste! —acusé, el cachorro dio unos pasos atrás, parecía mirar detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta, sumida en el pánico, pero no había nada. —No me asustes —le pedí.

_"Genial, ahora hablas con un animal"_, me repliqué, tomé al cachorro entre mis brazos, con cuidado de no molestarle con la sartén.

Volví a la cocina, dejé al cachorro en el suelo, mientras que pensaba seriamente lo del sistema de seguridad. Dejé la sartén en su lugar y miré por la ventana, llovía.

Cerré la ventana que había vuelto a abrirse misteriosamente y volví a coger el animal, verifiqué que la puerta principal se encontrara cerrada con seguro y luego subí las escaleras.

Miré al cachorro entre mis brazos, parecía cómodo, revisé su cuello, pero no tenia collar.

—Si no eres de nadie, podrías quedarte aquí —le dije, entré a mi habitación, dejé al animal en el suelo y cerré la puerta. —Iré a bañarme, tú quédate ahí —le dije.

Busqué algo en mi armario, necesitaba ponerme algo abrigado si no quería morir de hipotermia. Entré en la próxima habitación, me di una ducha con agua tibia y luego me vestí.

Al salir del cuarto de baño busqué al cachorro, pero no le encontraba en ninguna parte. Intenté girar la manilla de la puerta, pero por alguna razón, esta no giraba.

—No puedes salir —escuché detrás de mí, me di la vuelta, sumida en el pánico. Detrás de mi había un joven de cabellera oscura, piel nívea, demasiado pálida a decir verdad, poseedor de unas orbes de extraño color escarlata.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —pregunté, intentando sonar valiente, pero se me notaba a leguas el pánico que me embargaba.

El joven retrocedió, para sentarse en mi cama, aquello lo había hecho de una manera muy rápida, casi imperceptible.

—No te alteres rosadita, solo me quedaré un rato —respondió con tono juguetón, olisqueando las sabanas.

Miré al sujeto, completamente anonadada, me quedé petrificada ante su mirada afilada.

— ¡Pues no puede!, esta es una propiedad privada —dije, de nuevo el joven moreno apareció frente a mí, sentí su tibia mano acariciar sutilmente mi cuello.

—Hmp, eso ya lo sé —espetó, ¿pero que le pasaba?, él era el intruso, no yo, la que debería estar molesta debía ser yo. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

De pronto se aferró fuertemente a mis hombros, me aventó sobre la cama. _"¡Me va a violar!"_, pensé aterrorizada, pero no se acercó a la cama, simplemente permaneció de pie frente a ella.

—Necesito quedarme aquí por un tiempo —dijo, dándose el permiso por sí solo. Miré como levantaba la chaqueta de su fino traje, miré una brillante arma contra su abdomen. Tomó lo que estaba a un lado, una libreta oscura.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi perro? —pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, definitivamente no estaba. El morocho me miró un instante, penetrándome con sus orbes.

—Tenía hambre y…—comenzó a decir, le miré horrorizada.

— ¿Te comiste a mi perro? —pregunté al borde de un colapso nervioso, mientras pegaba mi espalda contra la pared, enredándome entre las sabanas.

— ¡Llevaba tres días sin beber ni una gota de sangre, moría de sed! —gruñó, mirándome aun, me estremecí, ¿beber sangre?, el tipo era un completo psicópata.

— ¿Bebes sangre?, entonces eres un…—intenté decirlo, pero era demasiado absurdo.

—Vampiro —espetó, completando mi frase, con su mirada fija en la libreta. — ¿Te asusta? —preguntó, negué levemente, lo que en realidad me asustaba era estar con un psicópata que se creía vampiro y que además estaba armado.

—Mataste a mi perro —dije, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que me quedaba, el perro ni siquiera era mío en realidad, pero sabía que la próxima en morir iba a ser yo.

—No voy a matarte, acabo de alimentarme, para cuando tenga sed de nuevo, ya no estaré aquí —aseguró, me quedé helada entre las sabanas, ¿Cómo sabía lo que pensaba? —Tengo dos mil trescientos cuarenta y ocho años, con el tiempo lo aprendes, mientras más años de vida tengas, mas fuerte eres, y desarrollas mas habilidades —me contó, lo había dicho muy rápido, y restándole importancia a mis comentarios mentales.

Tragué saliva, sentía la garganta seca, el hombre dejó la libreta sobre mi peinadora, miró su reflejo en el espejo, parecía concentrado en algo.

Esperen, ¿reflejo?, ¡los vampiros no tienen reflejo!, mentía.

—Si tenemos —gruñó con enfado, volviendo a mirarme. —Te lo piensas demasiado, ¿podrías callarte por un instante?, necesito pensar algunas cosas y tú no dejas de joder —reclamó con tono autoritario, fruncí el ceño.

—Yo no estoy hablando, eres tu quien me lee los pensamientos, ¿no puedes pararlo o qué? —pregunté, me sentía llena de curiosidad, porque por alguna razón, comenzaba creerle al sujeto.

—Sí, pero contigo no puedo, eres molesta —replicó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y pude ver múltiples cortaduras en ellas.

— ¿Y eso? —pregunté, miró sus manos.

—Me lo hicieron los jodidos demonios —informó, le miré atontada, ¿demonios? —Por eso me eh quedado aquí, tu casa apesta a humano, no me encontraran si permanezco aquí, luego de unos días se hartaran de buscar y podre irme—dijo, me aferré a las sabanas.

— ¿Y si vienen para acá?, ¡No puedes traer demonios a mi casa! —le grité, volvió a verme, sus orbes ahora era de un color azabache, tan oscuras como la noche.

—No van a venir, y si vienen, servirás de distracción, comerán tu alma y yo podré largarme para buscar lo que necesito —dijo, volví a pegarme de la pared, ¿realmente me usaría de carnada?

—Y si eres tan fuerte, ¿porqué no los matas y ya? —pregunté, el hombre de cabellera azabache se sentó sobre el colchón, muy cerca de mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Estoy en mi etapa más débil, se supone que debería alimentarme a diario de sangre humana, pero esos malditos me han estado siguiendo, no eh podido buscar victimas, por lo que me ha tocado beber de las presas más fáciles —explicó, _"Claro, y por eso te comiste a mi perro"_. — ¡Exacto!, si estuviera bien alimentado, podría con ellos, no tan fácil como con cualquier otro ser, ya que estos son demonios —asentí, mareada con tanta información.

— ¡Pero los vampiros no existen! —repliqué, su mano sujetó rápidamente mi mentón.

—Yo soy un vampiro, y si puedes verme, existo —soltó, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, se burlaba del temor que sentía.

Miré los brillantes colmillos en el interior de su boca, se veían reales, demasiado. Le miré acercarse peligrosamente a mi rostro, ¡me besaría!

—No, prefiero a los de mi especie —aclaró, fruncí el seño, me sentía demasiado débil ante sus ojos, el podía leer cada uno de mis estúpidos e incoherentes pensamientos; mientras que yo seguía sin saber mucho de él, mas que era un vampiro de belleza extraordinaria y atemorizante, que estaba armado y que para colmo se había cenado a mi perro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, el sujeto frunció el ceño, soltó mi mentón, y me penetró con su gélida mirada.

—Sasuke —dijo. —No necesito que me digas el tuyo, sé que te llamas Sakura —dijo en tono frívolo.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —pregunté, mirando sus profundas orbes negras, parecían atraparme por momentos.

—Lo leí en los papeles de la casa, están debajo de tu cama —contó, le miré con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Bájate de mi cama! —le grité, Sasuke dudó en hacerlo, pero luego se bajó de la cama. —Pongamos las cosas claras, tú no puedes revisar mis cosas, te estoy haciendo un favor al dejarte quedar en mi casa, y si te vas a quedar, dormirás en el suelo —dije. —O en tu ataúd, o como sea, pero en mi cama no —aclaré.

—Ves demasiadas películas, los vampiros no dormimos en ataúdes —explicó. —Y tampoco de cabeza —gruñó al escuchar mis pensamientos. —En ese punto somos bastante humanos, tenemos la misma rutina de sueño que ustedes, en este mismo momento tengo sueño —continuó explicándome.

— ¿Duermes de noche?, pero según lo que tengo entendido, los vampiros no salen a la luz del sol —dije, demasiado confundida con sus palabras.

Sasuke caminó hacia la peinadora, tomó la libreta de antes y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Odiamos el sol, podemos salir a la luz del día, pero es muy molesto, por eso normalmente no lo hacemos —explicó, se cruzó de brazos, mirándome debatirme mentalmente en si creer en sus palabras o no. — ¿En verdad me dejaras dormir en el suelo? —preguntó, le miré atolondrada, perdida en sus labios, se veían jugosos, besables.

Me levanté de la cama, giré la manilla de la puerta, descubriendo que aun no me dejaba salir. — ¿Puedes? —pregunté, volví a intentar, y esta vez sí giró, caminé por el pasillo, seguida por él.

Busqué en el armario del pasillo unas cuantas mantas, las dejé en sus manos. Volví a la habitación, el se paró a un lado, tomé una por una las mantas, acomodándolas en el suelo.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti —dije, mirando la _"cama"_ que había hecho con las mantas.

—Hmp—soltó, desabotonó su chaqueta, le miré dejar el arma junto con la chaqueta. Metió las manos en su bolsillo, poco a poco los artículos se fueron apilando sobre su chaqueta.

Tenía otra pistola en su espalda, dejó alrededor de seis estuches con municiones, una cajeta de cigarrillos, un encendedor dorado, una billetera, un pasaporte y unas cuantas monedas sueltas.

—Si tocas algo de esto, te jodes —amenazó, asentí, sentándome en el borde de la cama, suspiré y luego me metí por completo en la cama.

—Apaga la luz, por favor —pedí, me tumbé entre las sabanas, y en cuestión de segundos la luz estaba apagada, la habitación se encontraba relativamente a oscuras, ya que mi visión nocturna me permitía ver ligeramente mi entorno.

Me acurruqué dentro de las sabanas, sentía muchos frio, además de eso, continuaba lloviendo, y la brisa golpeaba la ventana, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño.

Miré hacia un lado de la cama, miré el rostro de Sasuke, sabía que aun no estaba dormido, y sabía también que escuchaba mis tontos pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? —preguntó.

—No —respondí rápidamente, podía sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, ¿dormir con un vampiro?, eso jamás.

En aquel momento podría estar durmiendo en mi nueva casa, acompañada del perro de antes, pero él había aparecido para arruinarlo todo. Podía jurarlo, si él no fuese vampiro, si no tuviese todas las posibilidades de aniquilarme, no le hubiese dejado quedarse.

Escuché una risa burlona, sabía que había escuchado mis pensamientos. Me tapé la cabeza con la sabana y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

_"Duérmete Sakura, duérmete"_, me dije mentalmente. Relajé mis músculos, me dejé envolver en el débil calor que lograba capturar en las sabanas.

_"Mañana será un buen día"_, dijo mi voz interna, dejándome caer en manos de Morfeo. Mis sueños se arremolinaron dentro de mi cabeza, el oscuro ambiente me envolvía, el olor a húmedo rosaba mi nariz, podía sentir unos fríos dedos tocar mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada, no era un sueño, frente a mi había un hombre de piel rojiza, sus enormes ojos negros penetraron mi mirada.

* * *

¡Fin!, ¡No!, no mentira xD, aun no U.U

Diganme, ¿les ah gustado?

Comenten y dejo la conti :D

P.D: Se aceptan criticas y sugerencias ^^


	2. ¿Vas a contarmelo, o no?

Wolaz, quiero agradecerles por haber leido y comentado el primer capítulo, de verdad muchas gracias por sus consejos.

Bien, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo

Disclaimer: ni Naruto y sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama y la historia son mías.

* * *

_Abrí los ojos horrorizada, no era un sueño, frente a mi había un hombre de piel rojiza, sus enormes ojos negros penetraron mi mirada. _

—Tu aroma es exquisito —escuché, miré con más atención sus ojos, eran completamente negros, no podía distinguir mas nada en aquellas cuencas oculares.

Sentí sus dedos bajar por mi nuca, sus grandes colmillos relucieron al paso de su lengua, deseosa de comida.

—Que bajo, ¿piensas comerte a esta humana? —escuché, el demonio se giró, encarando a Sasuke, el arma de Sasuke apuntaba a el cráneo de el ser oscuro.

—Maldito vampiro —dijo el demonio, _"cierra los ojos, Sakura"_, escuché de los labios de Sasuke, obedecí, para luego escuchar el sonido del arma al dispararse.

Pude sentir un liquido arder al contacto de mi piel, al abrir los ojos pude ver al demonio forcejear con Sasuke. Sasuke apretaba sus colmillos contra la piel rojiza de su enemigo, el cual tenía una herida de bala en uno de sus enormes brazos.

Miré las sabanas, cubiertas de un espeso líquido de color negro, muy parecido al petróleo. Miré bruscamente hacia donde Sasuke, quien había sacado a patadas de la habitación al ser siniestro.

Ahora que comprendía la situación, mi corazón no paraba de estremecerse dentro de mi pecho. Posé mi mirada aterrada en la puerta, la cual se cerraba bruscamente.

Me levanté temblorosa, resbalándome un par de veces mientras corría hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta rápidamente, pasé el seguro rápidamente, para tumbarme dentro de la tina.

Corrí la puerta de la tina, temblando aun. Podía sentir mi corazón palpitar muy rápido y fuerte, podía sentir las frías gotas de sudor resbalar por mi cien.

Escuché un fuerte sonido proveniente de la otra habitación, el forcejeó con la manilla.

—Abre la jodida puerta por las buenas o la tumbo —no me moví, por lo que luego pude escuchar otro fuerte sonido, seguido de unos pasos entrando en el cuarto de baño.

La puerta corrediza se abrió, y mis orbes jade lograron ver las negras de Sasuke. Yo permanecía aterrada, temblando en el suelo de la tina.

—Ya no te molestara —aseguró, miré su camisa cubierta de aquel liquido negro, me levanté de la tina, sentía mis piernas temblar. —Solo era un demonio —dijo como si nada.

Le miré de mala manera, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, _"Simple, porque es un vampiro"_, fruncí el ceño.

—Tienes razón, ustedes los mortales son tan frágiles —se quejó, me aferré a su musculoso brazo, el cual impidió que terminara estrellada en el suelo.

Miré bajo mis pies, las baldosas cubiertas de aquella especie de sangre. Al entrar a mi habitación no hubo mucho cambio, todo estaba cubierto de aquella espesa sustancia.

—Por dios —murmuré, llevándome las manos al rostro, recién me daba cuenta del desagradable aroma que despedía aquella sustancia. Era similar al aroma de la gasolina, pero mucho más fuerte.

Rodé los ojos, el aroma era insoportable, salí de la habitación, bajé las escaleras recubiertas por el mismo espeso líquido. Llegué a la cocina, acerqué mi rostro al lavabo y devolví todo.

Lavé mi cara y mi boca, me sentía mareada. Maldito vampiro, era el primer día y ya me causaba problemas. Maldita mortalidad, si yo tuviese la fuerza suficiente, podría correr a Sasuke de MI casa.

—Tampoco es que yo desee quedarme, ya lo dije, tu olor es insoportable —entrecerré los ojos, mi rostro permanecía húmedo, suspiré.

— ¿Entonces por qué no te vas?, o por lo menos limpia eso, no puedo ni acercarme —dije con un tono de voz débil, me regañé mentalmente por no ser más fuerte.

—Hmp, aparte de todo, mandona —gruñó, escuché sus rápidos pasos alejarse, comencé a refunfuñar, sentándome en una de las sillas más cercanas al mesón.

¿Cuántos días debía soportar aquel tipo de visitas?, y aun mas importante, cuándo Sasuke se fuera, ¿Las visitas de aquellos demonios cesarían?

— ¿En qué te metiste Sakura? —me pregunté, pasando mis dedos entre mis cabellos. Levanté la mirada, apreciando la hermosa luz del día, gocé del súbito calor del sol rosar mi piel.

¿Sol?, ¿pero qué hora era?, me levanté rápidamente de la silla, miré el reloj sobre la repisa de la sala, las nueve am.

Corrí rápidamente hacia las escaleras, entré a la habitación, y sin importarme la presencia de Sasuke me saqué la camisa y el short, busqué algo en el armario y me dispuse a darme un baño.

Salí rápidamente de la ducha, me vestí y salí del baño. Mis ojos buscaron a Sasuke, el cual leía su libreta, fruncí el ceño.

—Creí haberte dicho que no puedes subirte a mi cama —espeté, me molestaba el hecho de que aquel sujeto se creyera que tenia la libertad suficiente en mi casa como para hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, evadiendo mi pregunta, me calcé unos zapatos sin despegar mi mirada de él.

—A la universidad, cuando llegue quiero que hablemos —solté rápidamente, salí de la habitación, bajé rápidamente las escaleras y me detuve frente a la puerta de la cocina.

No había desayunado y de solo pensar en el delicioso desayuno que podría prepararme, la boca se me hacia agua. Negué mentalmente, no podía llegar tarde.

Salí de casa, logré llegar rápidamente hasta una oficina dedicada al servicio de taxi. Pedí un taxi y este me llevó a la universidad.

Al bajar del taxi pude ver a mi compañero de clases correr hacia donde yo estaba. Tomó unas amplias bocanadas de aire, se veía cansado.

—Hola Sakura —me saludó, le miré revolverse su rubia cabellera, sonrió ampliamente. — ¡Te ves cansada! —exclamó, fruncí el seño, se me notaba a leguas que Sasuke me había hecho pasar la mañana mas escalofriante de mi vida.

—La casa nueva me tiene con los pelos de punta —dije, comencé a caminar a su lado, observándole escribir un mensaje de texto en su móvil.

Podía sentir mi corazón palpitar rápidamente, me imaginé que en aquel momento mis mejillas tomaban un color carmesí. Mi realidad era aquella, aquel joven de cabellera rubia me tenía en sus manos, me sentía enteramente enamorada de él.

— ¡Sakura! —escuché detrás, me giré, para ver a Hinata caminar rápidamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros, al observar a Naruto se ruborizó.

— ¿También se te hizo tarde? —pregunté con ironía, ella asintió, mirándome apenada. —Vamos, ya deben de haber comenzado las clases —dije, me sentía extraña al estar con ellos dos.

Hinata al igual que yo tenía un sentimiento especial por Naruto, por supuesto, había intentado ocultármelo, pero me constaba lo que sentía y ella a su vez sabía lo que yo sentía por él.

Entramos al edificio, ellos estudiaban la misma carrera que yo, por lo que normalmente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, haciendo trabajos más que todo.

Al entrar descubrimos que nuestro sensei aun no llegaba. Me senté en uno de los puestos del centro, y allí me quedé hasta que las clases finalizaron.

En todo el día no logré sacarme de la cabeza a Sasuke, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿habían llegado más demonios a casa?, me levanté de mi asiento, y sin despedirme de nadie salí del lugar.

Tomé el primer taxi que pasó y este me dejó frente a mi casa. Al entrar a ella pude ver a Sasuke revisar las fotografías sobre la repisa, fruncí el ceño.

—Pero…—suspiré, no que quedaban ganas de reprocharle algo. —Espérame ahí —le ordené, dejé mis cuadernos sobre los muebles y me encaminé a la cocina.

Comencé a prepararme algo, y luego recordé a Sasuke, ¿el podría comer lo mismo que yo?, fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?, ¿Por qué me interesaba si comía o no?

—Te contradices demasiado —espetó, miré detrás de mí, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas cercanas al mesón, ojeando mis cuadernos, hoja por hoja, deslizando sus ojos con rapidez sobre las palabras escritas en el papel.

— ¡Deja eso! —pedí con histeria, dejando la estufa a un lado y acercándome para arrebatarle el cuaderno.

—Tu letra es horrible —bufó, fruncí aun más el ceño. — ¿No terminaras de cocinar? —preguntó, _"Sínico"_, pensé intentando quitarle el cuaderno de las manos, pero lo apartó. —Hmp — dijo sin más, dejando el cuaderno en el mesón.

Me di la vuelta y volví a mirar la estufa, aparté el sartén de la misma y me serví. Me senté en una de las sillas libres, probé un bocado y luego miré a Sasuke, quien a su vez parecía tener sus ojos perdidos en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté ruborizada.

—Hmp, eres muy pálida —se quejó, ¿Qué jamás se había visto en un espejo?, rodé los ojos y volví a prestar atención a mi plato. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó, me quedé en blanco.

Recordé entonces la discusión que habíamos tenido antes, dejé el plato a un lado, fijando toda mi atención en Sasuke.

— ¿Porqué esos demonios te están persiguiendo? —pregunté, su rostro se endureció, la expresión fría pareció volverse más profunda.

—Hmp —soltó, enarqué una ceja.

— ¿No me lo vas a decir? —pregunté.

—No —respondió rápidamente, me levanté de la mesa y dejé el plato en el fregadero. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación. Al mirar hacia adentro, pude verlo tumbado en mi cama, me pegué contra la puerta.

— ¿Por dónde…

—Por la ventana —respondió, miré la ventana abierta. —Sakura —me llamó, volví la mirada hacia él. —No es que no desee decírtelo, esos son asuntos de muertos y seres inmortales, si te metes, podrías terminar bajo tierra —dijo, me crucé de brazos.

—Sí, pero eso a ti no te interesa, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunté.

—Tienes razón, me da igual si te matan, si siques viviendo, si te suicidas, si te mudas, si duermes, si no duermes, eso es tu problema —admitió, rodé los ojos, tampoco le había pedido que me dijera lo muy poco importante que era para él.

* * *

Espero ver sus comentarios ^^


	3. Seres extraños en mí casa

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3 son pocos en comparación con los que eh recibido en MSS xD pero igual me encantan jeje.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia xD) son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama, la historia y los personajes originales son míos.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Seres extraños en mí casa

—_Tienes razón, me da igual si te matan, si siques viviendo, si te suicidas, si te mudas, si duermes, si no duermes, eso es tu problema —admitió, rodé los ojos, tampoco le había pedido que me dijera lo muy poco importante que era para él._

—Entonces dímelo —pedí, sentándome a su lado, el seguía recostado, me miró fijamente.

—Tienen problemas con mi familia, además de que me eh robado algo de valor para ellos —contó.

— ¿Además de vampiro, eres ladrón? —pregunté con ironía, este gruñó.

—No soy un ladrón, robé algo que me pertenecía, en todo caso, tomé algo mío que ellos tenían —aclaró. —Me quedo aquí únicamente para que ellos se cansen de buscarme, en cuanto descuiden la guardia, me iré y beberé algo de sangre humana para poder devolverme a casa y regresar lo que es mío a su lugar —dijo, pensé un poco sus palabras.

— ¿Y por qué no bebes la mía? —pregunté, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenia de malo mi sangre?, y aun mas importante, ¿porqué se la ofrecía?

—Porque no quiero la tuya —espetó, ¿por qué? —Porque no —respondió, comenzaba a odiar que pudiese escuchar mis pensamientos.

— ¿Si bebes de mi sangre, me matarías?—quise saber.

—No, pero te debilitarías un poco, después de todo la sangre es muy importante —explicó. —A menos que beba toda tu sangre, lo cual pasaría si estuviese muy sediento, y me dejara llevar por el instinto —me crucé de brazos, mientras más hablaba, menos entendía.

— ¿Cómo te transformaron en vampiro? —pregunté, el sonrió, por un instante me imaginé que aquella sonrisa no era de diversión, sino de melancolía.

—Yo soy un vampiro de sangre pura, pertenezco a una de las primeras familias de vampiros, nací siendo vampiro —aclaró, me impresioné, siempre había creído que los vampiros se creaban de la manera en la que se veía en las películas. —Pero si podemos transformar a los humanos en vampiros, simplemente tendrías que beber de mi sangre mientras la vida crece —me contó.

—Eso es muy confuso, _"la vida crece"_, ¿eso significa que debo seguir viva y sana para que puedas transformarme? —pregunté, él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, eso me lo dijo un amigo, que transformó a su novia humana —me dijo. —Pero es un desperdicio, enamorarse de los humanos no vale la pena, son muy inútiles, incluso para ser transformados, ya que la mayoría de los humanos no soportan el veneno que transportamos en nuestra sangre —dijo luego.

¿Porqué habla de esa manera sobre nosotros?, ¿acaso no comprendía que yo era una humana?

—Nosotros si valemos la pena, y apuesto a que yo si sobreviviría eso, tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad —dije con orgullo. —Además, creo que amarnos no es malo, lo importante es ser correspondido —comenté, recordando mi situación, yo no sabía si Naruto me correspondía o no.

Miré a Sasuke por un instante, su mirada hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de manera extraña, me ruboricé.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo? —pregunté apenada, acercando mi mano a su pecho, este no dijo nada, por lo que me tomé la libertad de continuar. Posé mi mano sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, el cual no palpitaba. —No tienes pulso —dije, impresionándome.

—Hmp, estoy muerto, mi cuerpo no posee ese tipo de reflejos humanos, tampoco necesito respirar, solo lo hago para pasar desapercibido —me informó, suspiré, sería de gran ayuda no tener que presentar todos los síntomas del enamoramiento, al menos no de aquella manera tan notable en la que yo los manifestaba.

Mantuve mi mano contra su pecho, observándola mientras pensaba en mis posibilidades con Naruto, ¿Qué pasaría si llegásemos a tener algo?, ¿podría ver a Hinata a los ojos?

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado? —pregunté, miré sus ojos.

—No —respondió sin más, dudé por un instante que me dijera la verdad. —No vale la pena enamorarse —aclaró, negué. —Además, no puedo amar —añadió.

— ¿No puedes? —pregunté, el negó. —Eso significa que entonces tampoco te duele el rechazo de esa persona, porque simplemente, no puedes amar —dije, como si recopilase sus palabras.

—Tengo sueño —dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos. — ¿Quieres saber algo más? —preguntó.

—Si, en realidad, pero tú tienes sueño, mejor duerme —dije lentamente, aun analizando lo que acababa él de contarme. —Ya traigo las cobijas —dije, me levanté de la cama y fui en busca de las dichosas cobijas. Las tendí en el suelo tal como lo había hecho la vez pasada.

Salí de la habitación, dejándole a solas. Bajé las escaleras, parando en seco al pie de ellas, frente a la puerta de entrada había un hombre.

_"Sasuke"_, pensé aterrorizada, apoyando mi pie en el primer escalón, dispuesta a salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

— ¡Vaya, hasta aquí se puede oler el delicioso aroma de tu sangre! —exclamó el hombre, peinó sus cabellos celestes hacia atrás con sus dedos.

Mi mano temblaba al contacto de la madera del barandal_, "Eres una cobarde"_, me acusé mentalmente, me subí del todo en el escalón, sin despegar la mirada de aquel hombre.

— ¿Asustada? —preguntó, de improviso estaba frente a mí, con sus gélidos dedos acariciando mi mentón.

—Suéltala —escuché, miré detrás de mí, Sasuke apoyó su mano en mi hombro, le extendí mi mano, y este me jaló hacia sí, atrapándome entre sus brazos.

— ¡Pero solo es una humana! —exclamó el otro ser. — ¡Y huele delicioso! —agregó, Sasuke gruñó.

—Es mi protegida, si tienes hambre, ve a beber sangre a otro lugar —espetó Sasuke, ahora yo me había posicionado detrás de él, aferrándome fuertemente a su camisa.

El sujeto de cabellera celeste y ojos penetrantes se cruzó de brazos. —Creí que detestabas a los humanos por lo de tus padres —dijo el vampiro.

—Jodete Suigetsu, cuando estés alimentado, vuelves —aclaró Sasuke, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a darme empujones para que subiera las escaleras.

Yo no podía moverme, sentía las piernas congeladas, tan frías como los gélidos dedos del sujeto, que había provocado una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo.

—Es porque estuviste a punto de morir, por lo menos eso lo haces bien, tener miedo de un vampiro es bastante razonable —dijo burlesco. Me dio otro empujón, esta vez si me moví, pero para caer al suelo, Sasuke me sostuvo.

—Gomen —dije nerviosa, comencé a subir las escaleras, entré de prisa en la habitación, tumbándome boca abajo en el suave colchón, mi tripa era un desastre, me sentía mareada.

—No es para tanto —escuché, intenté ignorar su voz, me provocaba mas nauseas. Me recosté de lado, mirando hacia la pared, me sentía realmente extraña.

Permanecí así unos minutos, Sasuke había salido de la habitación ya hacia unos minutos, y yo me encontraba sola.

Me senté sobre el colchón, podía escuchar voces provenientes de piso inferior. Me levanté de la cama, sin decidirme en bajar o no.

_"Es nuestra casa, debemos bajar"_, dijo mi voz interna, giré la perilla y luego bajé las escaleras, topándome con una escena típica de una película de suspenso.

Dos sujetos sostenían a un hombre de piel rojiza, mientras que Sasuke hablaba con el mismo.

El sujeto más grande apretaba fuertemente al demonio, el otro joven era el mismo de antes, pero había alguien más, pero no lograba verle bien.

—Y bien, ¿Nos dirás donde se esconde, o quieres probar otro poco mas de esto? —preguntó Sasuke con voz grave, alzando una botella que contenía un liquido brillante.

—Malditos proscritos, si se dejasen asesinar una vez, podrían ir al infierno junto a nosotros y así podrían dejar de ser sirvientes de este maldito Uchiha —espetó el demonio, el otro miembro que se encontraba en las sombras, apareció frente al demonio, ocupando el lugar que antes ocupaba Sasuke.

— ¡Estúpido, solo mientes! —escuché, era una voz femenina, la mujer se quitó la máscara que llevaba puesta, dejando ver sus finas facciones, la mujer había abofeteado al demonio.

—Los vampiros no tenemos alma, si morimos, dejamos de existir para siempre —dijo Sasuke, la mujer retrocedió, visiblemente apenada por dejarse llevar por el momento. — ¿Hablaras o no? —preguntó Sasuke, el demonio no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a escupirle.

Sasuke furioso arrojó el contenido del frasco hacia el rostro del demonio. De inmediato el rostro del mismo comenzó a arder, y un grito desgarrador escapó de los labios del demonio.

—Imbécil —gruñó Sasuke, la mujer de antes le abrazó fuertemente, mis pensamientos comenzaban a desatarse, ¿Qué era aquel liquido que seguía disolviendo el cuerpo del demonio?, ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke deseaba saber?

Sasuke miró en mi dirección, seguido por las miradas de los demás presentes.

— ¿Lo has visto? —preguntó Sasuke, ¿Qué acaso no había escuchado mis pensamientos en el justo momento en el que hablaba con el demonio que hacia segundos había dejado de existir?

Asentí, miré el suelo, cubierto aun por el brillante liquido. — ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunté, intentando mantener la calma, el joven de cabellera celeste y dientes afilados me penetró con su mirada, provocando que la extraña sensación de antes volviera a mi panza.

—Mi nombre es Suigetsu, un placer —escuché, al darme cuenta, el sujeto de antes ya estaba frente a mí, sosteniendo mi mano entre una de las suyas, que ahora era tibia. —Hueles delicioso —dijo, para luego besar el dorso de mi mano.

Escuché a Sasuke aclararse la garganta, de inmediato Sasuke estaba a mi lado, ahuyentando con la mirada a Suigetsu.

— ¡Ya bebí! —aclaró Suigetsu.

—Lo sé, y también sé lo que piensas, imbécil —acotó Sasuke con voz fría, miré a la mujer, quien ahora se cruzaba de brazos mientras me miraba de mala gana.

— ¿Y esa humana? —preguntó la mujer, señalándome con su dedo.

—Joder, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?, es mi protegida, no está permitida para ustedes —aclaró Sasuke, quise apretarme contra su brazo, o abrazarle fuertemente, hasta sentir que no corría peligro, aunque sabía que él me estaba protegiendo.

Comencé a recopilar las imágenes de lo ocurrido, el rostro enrojecido del demonio, y los cuernos que sobresalían de la parte más alta de su frente.

— ¿Por qué les llamaba proscritos? —pregunté, recordando las palabras del demonio.

—Luego hablamos de lo que pasó —me aseguró Sasuke con frivolidad. — ¡Ustedes dejen de traerme demonios inservibles, necesito uno que clasifique como posible traidor, no uno que sea fiel al jefe de los infiernos —gritó Sasuke, visiblemente furioso.

Permanecí paralizada, apoyándome del barandal de la escalera, sentía deseos de subir.

— ¿Qué tipo de demonio debemos traerle? —preguntó el otro sujeto.

—No, ya no traerán mas demonios acá, podríamos dejarle rastros a los demonios, y vendrían a buscarme luego de que me vaya, eso la pondría en peligro a ella —Sasuke me miró luego de decir aquello.

— ¡Es solo una humana!, al diablo con ella —escuché de los labios de la mujer.

— ¡Karin!, ya deja de desobedecer, ustedes continúen interrogando a los demonios, busquen a los de nivel intermedio —sugirió Sasuke.

— ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a encontrar? —preguntó el sujeto corpulento.

—Dentro de dos días deberé alimentarme, entonces les buscaré en las cuevas del norte —avisó, puse mi mente en blanco, intentando no pensar en lo que escuchaba.

—Vale, nos vemos entonces, amor —dijo la mujer, apareció frente a Sasuke, agarró su rostro con una de sus manos y besó los labios de Sasuke, no sin antes mirarme con odio.

* * *

Esta vez no les eh dejado en suspenso xD pero la historia continua, por favor comenten ^^


	4. ¿Sabes lo que me está pasando?

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentario T_T lamento tardarme, pero la flojera me está ganando xD

Lamento que este capi esté lleno de tanta incoherencia D: definitivamente yo no tengo remedio.

Aww... también os quería pedir que si me hacen criticas constructivas, les quedaré agradecida de por vida xD amo las criticas ¡CONSTRUCTIVAS!

y pues...lo ultimo:

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia, si me pertenece y si la ven por algun otro lado que no sea aquí, en "Mundo SasuSaku" o en "Deviantart" avisen.

* * *

—_Vale, nos vemos entonces, amor —dijo la mujer, apareció frente a Sasuke, agarró su rostro con una de sus manos y besó los labios de Sasuke, no sin antes mirarme con odio._

Las personas que antes se encontraban en mi casa ya no estaban, y para mi desagrado, el liquido brillante aun se esparcía en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, me sentía estúpida, me sentía como una pequeña niña la cual desconoce todo sobre el mundo y pregunta a sus padres a cada minuto, _"¿Qué es eso?"._

—Agua bendita —dijo Sasuke, le miré extrañada, luego de mala manera, ¿Qué tan estúpida me creía?, el agua bendita no brillaba de esa manera. —Es porque al estar cerca de un demonio de alto rango, eso ocurre —me explicó.

Suspiré, la sensación en mi estomago se había calmado. — ¿Cuándo te vayas, dejaran de venir los demonios? —pregunté, Sasuke no contestó, mantenía su mirada perdida en el liquido que había terminado por evaporarse de una extraña manera.

Subí a la habitación, disgustada, ¿Ahora qué haría?, si los demonios volvían a ir a mi casa, luego de que Sasuke se fuera, me matarían.

—Llevaremos nuestro rastros hacia las cuevas, no te harán nada —escuché, miré a Sasuke entrar a la habitación, miró hacia la peinadora y agarró su libreta y comenzó a pasar las paginas, hasta que paró en seco.

—Vale, tengo sueño, hasta mañana —dije, y sin siquiera sacarme la ropa de salir, me tumbé en la cama, me tapé con las sabanas y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté entre las sabanas de color carmesí, Sasuke las había elegido luego de que la sangre del demonio impregnara las anteriores.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me pesaban. Miré hacia el suelo, justo hacia el lugar donde Sasuke dormía.

Allí estaba, enredado entre las sabanas, con su apacible rostro adormecido. ¿Podría leer mis pensamientos mientras dormía?, me pregunté. De pronto comenzó a moverse, y tomándome por sorpresa, se sentó sobre las cobijas, de manera muy rápida.

Me aparté del borde de la cama, apenada, ¿me había visto?

— ¿Ver qué? —preguntó, me ruboricé.

—Nada —dije, salí de la cama, al tocar mi pie el suelo, resbalé. Sus fuertes brazos me sostuvieron, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi piel, no a propósito, simplemente sentía sus dedos temblar al contacto de mi piel.

Ahora podía captar sus dedos más fríos, se apartó de mí, dejándome sentada en el borde de la cama, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió.

Le seguí, el estaba parado al borde de las escaleras, con su mirada perdida en la puerta principal.

Pude ver a un hombre dejar algo frente a la puerta, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Era el periódico, lo miré por encima y luego lo aventé hacia un mueble.

Luego me tumbé en el mueble, me sentía cansada, cerré los ojos.

—Estos demonios están haciendo de las suyas —escuché, abrí los ojos, y pude ver a Sasuke sentado en el lugar donde antes había dejado el periódico. Sasuke leía las noticias con subliminal rapidez.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, me senté, mirando el diario en sus manos.

—A que estas desapariciones son obra de ellos —dijo, señalando la página del diario, donde aparecían los rostros de las personas desaparecidas. —Esto es lo que puede pasarte si uno de ellos te llega a encontrar mientras estés sola —aclaró, dejándome confundida.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué me harían? —pregunté.

—Devorarían tu cuerpo y tu alma —dijo, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. —Devorar almas humanas les ayuda a desarrollarse más rápido, al llegar al infierno, no son más que pequeños demonios de bajo nivel, que sirven de comida para algunos ángeles caídos y para demonios de más alto rango —me explicó.

— ¿Los ángeles caídos no se arrepienten? —pregunté. — ¿No vuelven a ser buenos? —agregué.

—No, lo más común es que vayan a parar al infierno, allí sus almas puras terminan de consumirse, y tarde o temprano terminan por convertirse en demonios o simplemente suplen a la muerte, llevando las almas de los humanos más sanguinarios al infierno —dijo. —Los ángeles caídos que "se pierden" en el camino al infierno, suelen vagar en la tierra —contó.

— ¿Hay ángeles en la tierra? —pregunté, totalmente estupefacta.

—Si, en su mayoría son ángeles de la guarda, pero también hay muchos ángeles caídos —acotó, me quedé anonadada.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre eso? —quise saber, Sasuke sonrió.

—Porque soy una especie de demonio, un ser oscuro, uno de los más detestables, el solo hecho de beber sangre humana hace que Kami nos aborrezca, y que mande a sus "angelicales" creaciones a darnos lata —dijo con desagrado, dejando el periódico a un lado.

— ¿Qué mas sabes? —pregunté, me sentía deslumbrada, Sasuke sabia tantas cosas que yo añoraba descubrir.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes?, es cosa de inmortales y seres muertos, puede causarte problemas —soltó con voz fría, se levantó del mueble. — ¿No debes ir a la universidad? —preguntó.

—No, nos dieron el día libre, porque mañana a primera hora de la mañana presento mi tesis —dije, Sasuke pareció horrorizarse con la idea.

— ¿No me dejaras hacer nada si no te cuento? —preguntó, asentí rápidamente, el sonrió, dejándome ver sus brillantes colmillos. —Ven —escuché.

Me levanté del mueble y le seguí, me guió hasta la habitación, buscó debajo de la cama, dejó una capa sobre la cama.

Dentro de la capa estaban todos los artículos que él había sacado de sus bolsillos la noche anterior.

Tomó la cajeta de cigarrillos y la sacudió contra la palma de su mano, ¿me invitaría un cigarrillo?

Miré una fina prenda salir de la pequeña caja de cigarrillos. Era plateada, con un dije del mismo color, que llevaba escrito en una de sus caras la palabra "Uchiha", del lado anterior había una especie de gota, dibujada en un color carmesí.

—Esto —dijo, sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas, y me colocó la pulsera. —Debes llevarlo contigo, siempre, ¿entendido? —dijo con voz severa, asentí, sintiendo el frio metal acariciar mi piel.

— ¿Esto para qué es? —pregunté, Sasuke simplemente sonrió.

—Cosas de vampiros —acotó. —También quiero que te abrigues bien, no muestres demasiada piel, te conviene —dijo, pude imaginar la expresión de confusión que acababa de dibujarse en mi rostro.

—No entiendo —dije lentamente.

— ¿Sabes que me está pasando?, estoy quedándome sin provisiones, está comenzando a despertarse mi sed, y tu eres como una bandeja que se sirve por si sola para mí —dijo, me aterroricé un poco, aquello significaba que en cualquier momento podía terminar convirtiéndome en su cena.

* * *

Y esto fue todo el capi...comenten ^^


	5. La cita

Welcome! *u* gracias por todos sus comentarios :D ahora luego de tardar tanto xD os dejo la continuación.

**Aviso:** Aquí comienza a cambiar el narrador, antes narraba Sakura, pero a partir del texto en cursiva, narra Sasuke.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia si es mía.

* * *

—Bien —dije, miré hacia el armario, saqué algo que ponerme y fui al baño. Cuando estuve lista salí, lo mas abrigado que había conseguido era una especie de suéter, que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y un pescador.

Sasuke estaba acostado en mi cama, viendo la estúpida libreta. Rodé los ojos y luego me dediqué a salir de la habitación.

Fui hasta los muebles, donde había dejado mis cuadernos el día anterior. Comencé a ojear uno de ellos. Intenté concentrarme en la lectura, estudiar el contenido, pero por alguna razón, mis ojos iban a parar a la deslumbrante pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca.

"Uchiha", leí en el dije, ese debía ser el apellido de Sasuke, después de todo, aquel demonio le había llamado Uchiha.

—Por dios, en verdad me lo pienso demasiado —me reclamé, dejé el cuaderno a un lado y subí a la habitación. Sasuke seguía sobre mi cama, ojeando la ridícula libreta.

Miré mi teléfono vibrar a un lado de él, tomó el móvil entre sus dedos y colgó la llamada. —¿Pero qué haces? —pregunté enojada, me acerqué y le quité el teléfono.

Naruto había estado llamándome tres veces seguidas, ¡Y Sasuke le había colgado todas las llamadas!

El móvil volvió a vibrar entre mis dedos, presioné un botón y coloqué el auricular en mi oreja. —Buenas —murmuré.

—Hola, Sakura, te estaba llamando, pero la llamada se caía —dijo Naruto, me ruboricé, a la vez que miraba a Sasuke con desprecio.

—No lo había notado —dije torpemente.

—Bueno, da igual, te llamaba para saber si te gustaría salir conmigo —ofreció, el rubor en mis mejillas se intensificó. —Es que eh estado estudiando desde que desperté, quiero relajarme, ¿quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Si —contesté rápidamente, para luego avergonzarme, debí haberme escuchado desesperada.

—Vale, entonces paso a buscarte —dijo, miré a Sasuke, ¿con Sasuke en casa?

— ¡No! —dije rápido. —Mejor nos vemos en el lugar —expuse.

—Nada de eso, te voy a buscar, paso por ti dentro de dos horas —dijo y colgó la llamada.

Suspiré encantada, aquella seria mi primera cita con aquella persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo.

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pude observar como el color carmesí se concentraba en sus mejillas, la sangre fluía en ellas con tal majestuosidad que sentí deseos de… ¿lamerlas?, me maldije mentalmente y volví la mirada a la libreta._

_—Sasuke, sal de la habitación —ordenó ella, volví mi mirada hacia ella, quien comenzaba a sacarse la camisa, ¿nuevamente se desvestiría frente a mi?, aun no podía sacarme la imagen de su piel tersa, cubierta torpemente por su infantil ropa interior._

_Obedecí, levantándome de la cama y dejando la libreta bajo su almohada. Salí de la habitación y me senté frente a las escaleras, inhalando en aroma de su sangre, que seguía latente en mis manos, las mismas que habían tomado su mano para dejarle la pulsera en la muñeca._

_"Eres un imbécil, Sakura te está ayudando con tu plan y ahora solo piensas en ella como comida", me reclamé._

_¿Cómo podía evitar sentirme hambriento?, ser un vampiro de sangre pura no me daba privilegios respecto a eso._

_Presté atención a los pensamientos de Sakura, mesclados con el sonido de la ducha y las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su piel, si, porque para mí, los sonidos eran así de específicos._

_«"Mi primera cita con Naruto, debe ser perfecta"», pensaba ella, y así continuaron sus pensamientos. Al salir de la ducha comenzó a discutir mentalmente mientras veía su ropa._

_Al final se decidió por algo y comenzó a vestirse. Bajé las escaleras y me tumbé en el mueble, revisando por supuesto algo de ella, sus cuadernos._

_Tenía una buena letra, hermosa diría yo, lo que más me gustaba de ella era la forma en la que escribías las "S" y las "I"._

_Escuché a alguien cerca de la entrada, ¿ya habrían pasado las dos horas de las que el tal Naruto había hablado?, ni idea, para mí, el tiempo era muy relativo._

_Sakura bajó las escaleras, y sin poder evitarlo, me quedé embelesado con su figura. Llevaba una pequeña falda, y una strapples de color claro, que se opacaba completamente con el color de sus mejillas, con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo vivo._

_Sakura posó su mirada en mí, de pronto sus nervios se dispararon, se abalanzó sobre mí. — ¡No puede verte aquí! —exclamó en voz baja. —Sube —dijo, negué, no subiría, quería ver al tipo._

_El timbre volvió a sonar, dejando a Sakura sin opciones. Fue y abrió la puerta, lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pudiera salir._

_—Hola, Naruto —saludó, cerrando la puerta._

_—Hola, Sakura, ¡estas preciosa! —escuché, ¿el tipo recién recobraba la visión no?, ella era hermosa, de eso no cabía dudas._

_"Sasuke Uchiha, no confundas la sed con otras cosas", espetó mi voz interna. Me levanté del mueble al escuchar los pensamientos de Sakura alejarse. ¿Qué tal si un demonio le encontraba?, ella, a pesar de todo, despedía un ligero aroma que había recibido de mi._

_Abrí la puerta y salí tras ella, guardando distancia. Seguirle a ella era molesto, en especial porque aquel tipo de cabellera rubia aprovechaba la "cita" y abrazaba a Sakura múltiples veces._

_Sakura fue junto al a un puesto de ramen, y luego de aquello, vivieron a casa. Me molestaba escuchar los comentarios mentales que hacia el rubio sobre ella, lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que deseaba besarla._

_Le dejó en la puerta de su casa, Sakura se ruborizaba ante las palabras de Naruto, quien no dejaba de alagarla y acercarse a ella, lo suficiente como para rosar sus labios con los de ella._

_En aquel preciso momento sentí como algo quemaba centro de mi, "posiblemente sea la sed", aclaró mi voz interna._

_Sakura enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, mientras sus labios jugueteaban fogosos con los de el. Me metí por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura, me tumbé en la cama y dejé que mi mente dejara de lanzar pensamientos incoherentes._

_¿Por qué diablos me había dado a la tarea de seguirla?, no había valido la pena y solo me había causado molestias._

_Además, ahora me encontraba débil, mucho más que antes. Coloqué la libreta sobre mi rostro e intenté relajarme, sacarme todo tipo de pensamientos relacionados con Sakura._

_—Buenas—escuché, solté un gruñido, intentaba sacármela de la cabeza, pero ahí la tenia. Molesta, tibia y deliciosa, todo un banquete. Sentí sus dedos acariciar la piel de mis manos, y luego quitó la libreta de mi rostro._

_—Hmp —murmuré, ella sonrió amigable, para luego palpar la piel de mi frente con el dorso de su mano._

_— ¡Estas helado! —exclamó horrorizada, fruncí el ceño, ¿acaso aquello era novedad?_

_—Es normal, si no bebemos sangre, perdemos temperatura —expliqué, ella se sentó a un lado, cruzó sus piernas en mariposa y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos._

_Podía escucharla pensar en su cita, y luego decirse, "Tonta, Sasuke está muerto de sed frente a ti y solo eres capaz de pensar en Naruto", gruñí y entonces ella recordó que podía leer su mente._

_— ¿Cuánto más puedes estar sin beber sangre? —preguntó, le miré de manera fría._

_—Antes pensé que podría soportar tres días, pero han venido muchos demonios últimamente, tu pasas todo el día en la universidad, yo en cambio paso todo el día lidiando con demonios y limpiando el maldito piso porqué tu no soportas el olor —gruñí, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, y luego pude escucharla replicarse._

_Comenzó a preguntarse si yo moriría, luego se reclamaba por pensar en cosas tan horribles como esa._

_Entonces aquel pensamiento extraño llegó a su mente, "¿Y si le doy mi calor?", se preguntó, hice una mueca de disgusto, le decía que se alejara, que se cubriera, ¿y pretendía abrazarme?_

_— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó, negué._

_—Estudiar para tu tesis y hazlo abajo —gruñí, ¿abajo?, ¡No!, realmente deseaba tenerla cerca!, tenerla entre mis brazos, hundir mi rostro en su tibio cuello, sentir sus dedos apegarse a mi piel mientras mis colmillos se hunden en su sueva cuello, absorbiendo el sabor de su sangre._

_Salí de mi fantasía al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, ella estaba furiosa, no podía ayudarme y eso le sacaba de quicio._

_Pasó todo lo que restó del día estudiando en el piso de abajo. Mis sentidos de cazador se despertaban mas mientras las horas pasaban. Podía sentir mi garganta seca, árida._

_Al llegar la noche ella subió, encontrándome en su cama, de donde no me había movido. Pensó en correrme, como siempre lo hacía, pero luego salió nuevamente._

_No podía siquiera escucharla pensar algo que tuviera que ver con lo que hacía, ya que repetía una y otra vez en su mente la presentación de su tesis._

_Minutos después le vi entrar al cuarto, echó las cobijas sobre la cama y se tumbó rápidamente a mi lado._

_— ¿Qué coño crees que haces? —pregunté mosqueado, ella frunció el entrecejo._

_— ¡Hago lo que debí haber hecho hace horas!, déjame ayudarte —dijo, se tapó con las cobijas, tapándome a mí también y a su vez, acurrucándose a mi lado._

_Podría sentir el exuberante calor que despedía su cuerpo, el cosquilleo en mi piel al contacto de suya._

_—Sakura, estoy intentando evitar convertirte en mi comida, ¿no puedes respetar mis jodidas decisiones? —pregunté, le separé de mi, pero nuevamente se acercó, apretando sus manos a mi brazo. —La única manera de que me alivie es bebiendo sangre, haciendo esto, no ayudas en nada —gruñí._

_Me detuve, ya había dicho suficiente, quizás demasiado, ya que ella había aflojado su agarre, los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, las cuales reprimió._

_—Entonces…—murmuró, presté atención a lo que decía. —Bebe mi sangre —ofreció, gruñí, ¿Qué tipo de proposición era aquella?_

_

* * *

_

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	6. Corazón

**Wooolaz!**... ^^

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero tenia muchos problemas personales D:

Ademas de que me daba flojera xD

me alegra ver esos 10 comentarios hacia el capítulo anterior, me hacen muy feliz vuestros comentarios, en serio. Ahora, sin mas, la conti:

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de este fanfic es mía.

* * *

—_Entonces…—murmuró, presté atención a lo que decía. —Bebe mi sangre —ofreció, gruñí, ¿Qué tipo de proposición era aquella?_

Me senté frente a ella, miré su rostro, las venas de su cuello, que palpitaban llenas de sangre tibia. ¿Cómo podía resistirme a tal cosa?

Sentí deseos de atraparla entre mis brazos, con sus cabellos rosados esparcidos entre los pliegues de las sabanas. Sus abultados labios rozagantes entreabiertos, mis manos contra sus muñecas, atrapándolas con fuerza, para que así mi _"presa"_ no escapara.

Hundir mi rostro en su cuello, clavando con subliminal celebridad mis colmillos, ella gimiendo de dolor. Casi pude escuchar sus gritos en mis oídos, deliciosos, excitantes, y entonces, de aquella manera, beber toda la sangre de su cuerpo, hasta quedar completamente saciado y complacido.

_"Maldición"_, dije mentalmente, ¿Acababa de imaginarme una manera de matarla?, si. Ella me miraba confusa, preguntándose en que pensaba.

—Onegai —rogó. Sin duda alguna, ella era la persona más estúpida e irracional que existía en el planeta tierra, ¿Cómo podía rogarme que bebiera de su sangre?

Me sentí tentado, ella estaba sentada frente a mí, podía ver como se deslizaba la sangre a través de sus venas. Ella soltó un suspiro desesperado, mencionando una y otra vez lo pálido que estaba, lo fría que estaba mi piel, lo profundamente negros que se veían mis ojos.

—Ven —ordené con voz grave, seductora, aquella que usaba con mis victimas. Sakura se acercó, sentándose sobre mis piernas, justo donde yo le había indicado.

Ella estaba nerviosa, podía saberlo ya que los latidos de su corazón eran muy fuertes y rápidos, lo que hacía que la sangre circulara mucho más rápido, que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, que sus labios temblaran.

— ¿No has escuchado que los vampiros somos buenos amantes? —pregunté, antes de apartar un mechón de cabello de su delicado rostro. Acaricié sus labios con los míos, saboreando el exquisito sabor de sus labios.

Dulces, y a pesar de todo, inocentes. La sentí aferrarse a mi camisa mientras que mi lengua indagaba en el interior de su boca. Ella suspiró mientras besaba sus mejillas, bajando hasta su cuello.

Aun no compendia porqué le trataba de aquella manera, pero mi cuerpo lo deseaba así. Deslicé mi lengua por su cuello, para luego clavar mis colmillos en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Ella apretó sus uñas contra la piel de mi brazo, le dolía, podía escucharla mencionar aquello en sus pensamientos. _"Querida mía, este dolor no es nada comparado con el de la conversión"_, pensé.

Saboreé el sabor de su sangre, que bajaba con subliminal reverencia por mi garganta, tan seca que podía sentir que su sangre ardía mientras pasaba por ella.

El sabor metálico de su sangre me llenaba, su aroma exquisito me mareaba. Sus dedos se enredaban en los pliegues de mi camisa, ella gemía.

Me separé, extasiado por el delicioso liquido vital que recién acababa de saborear. Podía escuchar a mi corazón… ¿latir?, latía al mismo ritmo que el de ella.

Lamí la herida causada por mis colmillos, obteniendo un poco más de su sangre. Me relamí, nuevamente me sentía débil, pero por la excitación, para un vampiro, la sensación de beber sangre resulta muy excitante.

Una vez que la sangre desapareció por completo de mi boca, volví al rostro de ella, sonrojado. Sus orbes verdes me contemplaban, y sus pensamientos eran desordenados, confusos.

Besé nuevamente sus labios entreabiertos, tan deliciosos, tan excitantes, tan embriagantes como su propia sangre. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero ella me correspondía.

Enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello, tal como lo había hecho con el rubio de antes, y comenzó a abrirse paso en mi boca, jugueteando con mi lengua.

Sus besos me llenaban con demasía, y mi corazón continuaba latiendo, aquel corazón que pensé no poseer.

Me separé de ella, horrorizado por mis propios pensamientos, por los de ella, por mis acciones. ¿Cómo me permitía besar a una mortal?, a una de aquellos seres tan ignorantes y poco importantes.

Ella me miraba extrañada, bajó de mis piernas, luego de la cama, acto seguido sus piernas fallaron y casi cayó al suelo, claro, de no haber sido por mí, así hubiese sido.

—Bebí mucha de tu sangre, estas muy débil ahora —le dije, pero ella solo prestaba atención a mis ojos.

_"Hermosos ojos escarlata"_ mencionó, me horroricé, ¿porqué hacia ella aquellos comentarios mentales?

—Déjame en la cama —pidió de improviso, le dejé donde pidió, sumergida entre las sabanas de color carmesí.

Ella se acurrucó en ellas, la podía ver temblar, quizás había bebido demasiada sangre, y ella estaba demasiado débil como para vivir.

Pero me equivocaba, ella despedía aquella sensación de vida y a pesar de la falta de sangre, sus mejillas continuaban rozagantes, eso sí, su piel estaba más pálida.

—Te prepararé algo de comer —dije, era mi deber ayudarle a mejorarse, después de todo, había sido yo el causante de su palidez, de su debilidad. —Sin peros —agregué al escucharla quejarse mentalmente.

Bajé las escaleras, entré a la cocina y comencé a preparar algo nutritivo, de aquel tipo de alimentos que obviamente ella no acostumbraba ingerir.

Subí con un tazón de comida para ella, _"¿Quién es ella?"_, le escuché preguntarse mentalmente, _"¿Qué es esto?"_, escuché luego, y de pronto las palabras escritas en la libreta brotaron en sus pensamientos.

Subí apresurado, abrí la puerta y la vi con mi libreta en las manos. La expresión de horror en sus ojos, y su pálida piel me hicieron recordar algunos detalles de mi pasado.

Su labio inferior tembló súbitamente, sus grandes orbes verdes me observaron, ella sostuvo la libreta entre sus dedos temblorosos.

—Sasuke —dijo, su voz sonaba débil, y a la vez había un deje de horror y decepción en ella. — ¿Tu llegaste por casualidad a mi casa o viniste porqué al hombre que quieres matar es mi padre?, ¿Es a él a quien buscas? —preguntó, podía escucharla maldecirme mentalmente.

Aventó la libreta al suelo, con toda la fuerza que podía permitirse en ese momento. Ella quería levantarse y golpearme, pero ella misma sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría en el suelo, o en mis brazos, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

— ¡Contesta joder! —gritó con lagrimas en los ojos. Mi cerebro apenas procesaba lo ocurrido, y fue entonces que me di cuenta del enorme parecido entre ella y aquel sujeto que recién ayer había tachado en mi lista.

Mi rostro cambió de expresión, denotando el horror que ahora sentía, el padre de Sakura había muerto en mis manos y ahora ella me pedía explicaciones.

* * *

Y hasta acá ^^

**Comenten por favor *u***


	7. ¿Que haré contigo?, mi pequeña molestia…

**W**elcome to this new chapter *u* ok no xD el ingles no se me da para nada bien.

Quiero agradecerle a todas por sus comentarios, en especial a cierta personilla la cual me envió un privado ayudándome con algunos errores.

Antes de que leais este capítulo quiero disculparme por la calidad D: este me resultó uno de los peores caps...lo escribí hace tiempo en un momento de debilidad...al igual que algunos capítulos siguientes, pero prometo que la calidad mejorará y se hará ligeramente mas interesante (cualquier cosa mejor que este insípido capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de este fanfic si es mía.

* * *

Mi rostro cambió de expresión, denotando el horror que ahora sentía, el padre de Sakura había muerto en mis manos y ahora ella me pedía explicaciones.

Fruncí el ceño, después de tanto buscarle, le había encontrado, le tenía frente a mis narices y no me había dado cuenta.

Le apunté con mi arma, ella tembló, podía escucharla maldecirme, exclamar con terror que me había hecho molestar.

—Tu padre, no es más que un hombre que se metió demasiado en el mundo de los vampiros su osadía costó la vida de mis padres, pero yo ya me eh encargado de hacerle pagar con su vida—gruñí, ella se encontraba pasmada, su rostro se desfiguró, pero aun así, a pesar de todas las emociones que brotaban en mí en aquel momento; me parecía la mujer más hermosa.

— ¡Mi padre era una buena persona!, ¿Qué puede tener en común con ustedes? —preguntó, de pronto la voz le falló, y recordó mis palabras._ "pero yo ya me eh encargado de hacerle pagar con su vida"._ — ¡Maldito! —exclamó, se llevó las manos a los ojos, de los cuales se desbordaban lagrima tras lagrima.

— ¡Calla! —gruñí, ella era hija de aquel bastardo, que había vendido información a los malditos demonios los cuales habían acecinado a mis padres. —Ahora, escúchame —espeté, aun señalándole con el arma. Sentí deseos de apretar el gatillo y matarle, pero no, le haría sufrir cada minuto que sufrieron mis padres mientras se quemaban en la hoguera.

— ¡No! —gritó, decía cosas incoherentes en su mente, ¿acaso estaba volviéndose loca?

— ¡Que te cayes, joder! —grité. —Levántate de la cama, nos vamos —dije, ella continuaba con las manos en sus ojos, continué apuntándole con el arma, jalándole de uno de sus brazos, ella perdió el equilibrio.

Le levanté a tirones, tirones que por alguna razón, me dolían tanto o más que a ella. Le subí sobre mi espalda y salí de la casa.

Ella continuaba sollozando contra mi espalda, mojando la capa que me cubría. La soledad de la noche hacia sus sollozos más notorios, sentí deseos de callar aquel llanto con mis labios.

_"Maldición, Sasuke, ¿en qué diablos estas pensando?"_, me pregunté mentalmente, histérico. _"Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, ella lleva la culpa en su sangre, además…"_, me detuve, pude observar aquella cabaña.

Al llegar a ella abrí la puerta y sin encender las luces, me adentré en ella. Le dejé caer al suelo, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, se había lastimado los tobillos al caer.

—Levántate y me sigues —ordené, ella dejó escapar otras lagrimas, mientras que se ponía de pie.

_"¿Porqué lo haces Sasuke?"_, se preguntó ella mentalmente, me día la vuelta, completamente furioso, su voz me atormentaba y no podía callarle.

—Porque te odio, ¿comprende eso?, no eres más que una proscrita, una molestia —dije, sin darme cuenta, había dicho demasiado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, perdí los estribos. Le tomé del brazo con fuerza, haciéndola caminar hasta donde yo deseaba, la habitación.

Le aventé sobre la cama de metal, ella me miró horrorizada.

— ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la que llegué a tu casa?, tu sangre me llamaba, mentí al decirte que escapaba, la verdad es que esos demonios habían probado de la sangre de tu padre y ahora iban a por la tuya, pero yo fui un imbécil al no darme cuenta de que tú eras su hija —gruñí, me quité la capa, empapada por sus lagrimas.

Ella mantenía sus orbes bien abiertas, su mente volvía a ser un manojo de incoherencias.

—Tú y tu padre tenían algo, tu posees algo que no todos los humanos tienen y eso lo quiere el consejo, Karin me lo dijo aquel día que fue hasta tu casa —dije, ella se aferró a las blancas sabanas de la cama.

— ¿Qué puedo tener yo? —preguntó con voz débil, casi inaudible.

—Eso…—dije despacio, mirándola con frialdad. —Tú lo sabrás conforme nuestro plan se desarrolle, por el momento, tu vivirás aquí —espeté. —Sin lujos, comerás cuando yo lo desee, beberás lo que te dé y lo más importante, ni se te ocurra escaparte, yo no me iré de aquí sin dejarte bajo guardia, de esta casa no sales, a menos que sea para cumplir condena —terminé de decir.

Ella comenzó a sollozar, cerré la puerta al salir, dejándola sola en la habitación. _"Que pequeño es el mundo"_, pensé, me senté en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor.

—Pronto recibirás tu castigo…Sakura —murmuré.

Entonces escuché como ella golpeaba la puerta con sus manos, golpes fuertes que dañaban sus delicadas manos.

_"La quiere sana y salva, no podemos permitir que se lastime"_, me recordó mi voz interna, me levanté de la silla, furioso.

Busqué en uno de los cajones de la cocina, me coloqué el objeto alrededor del cuello y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Como jodes —le grité, abriendo la puerta. Ella yacía a los pies de la puerta. Miré sus manos lastimadas, había golpeado la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Le tomé con fuerza de la muñeca, levantándola del suelo y posicionándola sobre mis brazos. Le dejé en la cama, y usé la cuerda que había tomado del cajón.

Comencé a atar sus manos, lo suficientemente juntas como para que no intentara zafarse pero lo suficientemente separadas para no lastimarle. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era tener el olor de su sangre quemándome la pinta de la nariz.

—Sasuke…déjame ir —pidió. —Mañana presento mi tesis —dijo, sonreí gustoso de verla rogar.

—Que lastima —dije, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta, la cerré detrás de mí al salir. Me tumbé en la silla de antes, frustrado.

Sentía el leve temblor de mi corazón, aun continuaba latiendo, silenciosamente, pero lo hacía. ¿Por qué me sentía así al verla?, no era más que una estúpida humana, un estorbo, una molestia.

Escuché el golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta principal, me aturdí un instante, ¿Cómo no les había escuchado antes?

Me levanté y abrí la puerta, topándome con ellos, mi equipo. Karin sonrió ampliamente al verme, se acercó, aferrando sus manos en mi cuello, para besarme frente a los ojos furiosos de Suigetsu.

—Traje sake, para divertirnos un poco —dijo ella, asentí, dejando que se internaran en la pequeña cabaña.

Dejaron las botellas de sake sobre la pequeña mesa de madera. Miré a Suigetsu, quien no paraba de refunfuñar cosas sobre Karin y sobre mí.

—Te escucho —murmuré con frialdad.

—Ya lo sé —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me senté en la silla de antes, esperando a Karin que se posicionó sobre mis piernas, acerqué mi mano derecha a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, cuando escuché la voz de Sakura.

Al parecer hablaba consigo misma en voz alta, al menos eso parecía. Lo que me agradaba era que se trataba de su padre, ella misma comenzaba a creer lo que había dicho de su padre, lo cual le torturaría aun más, al menos hasta que llegara la hora de su castigo.

Pero todo aquello que le había dicho no era mentira, su padre, conocedor de nuestra especie, había vendido información a los demonios, quienes aprovecharon esa información para acabar con nosotros.

— ¿Quieres? —escuché, miré a Karin, quien me ofrecía una copa de sake. Negué, tomando una de las botellas y llevándomela a los labios.

El aroma a alcohol era increíblemente excitante, casi tanto como el aroma de Sakura. No, el aroma de Sakura era mil veces mejor, demasiado perfecto para ser comparado con el del alcohol.

El sentir el liquido bajar por mi garganta era aun mas excitante, al igual que la sensación del mismo en mis venas. Ardiendo a su paso, ardiendo igual que la sangre de ella en mis venas. El alcohol ardía, su sangre quemaba.

Continué bebiendo de la botella, y no fue hasta la segunda botella que comencé a sentir los afectos del líquido.

Mis ojos se entrecerraban, no a propósito, sino que así podía distinguir bien lo que veía. Había pasado toda la noche concentrado en los pensamientos de Sakura, que a pesar de irrumpir en los momentos menos indicados, me resultaban interesantes.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? —preguntó Karin, desperté de mi transe, mirando a un costado. Ella estaba envuelta en las sabanas, al igual que yo.

—No me jodas Karin —dije, me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Karin acarició sus pechos desnudos contra mi pecho al posicionarse sobre mí, le miré con un poco de disgusto.

Me sentía disgustado por tener que repetirle las cosas, me molestaba que me desobedecieran. Pero no podía negar que la chica era muy útil, tanto como amante como compañera de equipo.

—Ya eh dicho que no me jodas, ya cumpliste por hoy —gruñí con frialdad, ella se apartó, sus ojos se llenaron de _"lagrimas"_, lágrimas manchadas con sangre.

—Lamento molestarte —dijo, fruncí el ceño, aquellas palabras habían opacado los bajos pensamientos de Sakura.

—Solo vete, dile a Suigetsu y a Juugo que también se larguen —le ordené, ella bajó de la cama. Se vistió con destreza y luego salió de la habitación.

Le escuché dar el mensaje al par de idiotas que se encontraban en la sala. Me levanté de la cama, me fui hasta el baño y me di una ducha aunque no era necesario; por instinto nuestro aroma era perfecto, atrayente para nuestras victimas.

Al salir de la ducha me vestí, miré mi arma sobre la pequeña mesa de noche. _"¿Para qué sacarla?, de cualquier modo, Sakura era una indefensa humana"_.

De pronto escuché mi nombre es sus pensamientos, ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo?

Salí de la habitación y abrí la puerta. Le miré tumbada en la cama, con sus manos frente a su rostro. Sus cabellos esparcidos en las sabanas, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Me incliné para verle el rostro más de cerca. Estaba tan apacible, totalmente sumergida en sus sueños. Lo que significaba que ella soñaba conmigo.

— ¿Que haré contigo?, mi pequeña molestia —susurré, acaricié su rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

* * *

**N**uevamente me disculpo y os agradezco por leer...prometo que a próxima vez os agradeceré individualmente ^^

Aclaro algunas cosas...Por si las dudas:

**Si**, Sasuke y Karin se acostaron.

**Si**, Suigetsu está enamorado de Karin.

**Si**, los vampiros beben sake.

Quiero disculparme por poner la palabra "sake" con minúsculas pero es que verdaderamente no sé si lleva minúscula o mayúscula al principio. Aunque sospecho que es un nombre propio ¿no?

Tengo debate mental sobre eso pero espero que vosotras me lo podáis aclarar para corregirlo si es necesario.

Ahora si, me largo. Tengo mucho sueño, mañana tengo clases hasta tarde (entro a las 12:30 y salgo a las 6:00) y pues debo intentar descansar un poco.

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	8. ¿Cómo fue capaz?

¡Wenaz!

Perdon por la demora, soy un fiasgo xD es que me da flojera, y estoy tan enrredaa con las tareas y el insti que... en serio perdon... Aquí la conti:

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia de este fanfic es mia.

* * *

— _¿Que haré contigo?, mi pequeña molestia —susurré, acaricié su rostro con la punta de mis dedos._

_"¿Porqué no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal al verte así?"_, me pregunté mentalmente, ignorando ahora sus pensamientos incoherentes.

Me di cuenta en aquel momento de lo áspera que sentía mi garganta. Tenía mucha sed y aquello era debido al alcohol que había bebido. Observé mis dedos fríos contra su piel y si cuerpo moviéndose súbitamente, estaba despertando.

Escuché mi nombre de sus labios, en una especie de balbuceo. Aparté mis dedos de su piel, ella se sentó sobre la cama, soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Me aparté de ella bruscamente, sintiendo deseos de escapar lo mas lejos de ella y de aquella muñecas lastimadas que ahora dejaban escapar sangre de las heridas que ella misma se había hecho al intentar zafarse.

—Eres una idiota —gruñí entre dientes, me acerqué nuevamente, sintiendo como el olor a sangre fresca golpeaba mi nariz.

Me deshice de aquella cuerda y me entretuve ligeramente el ver la pulsera en su muñeca. Sentí por un instante deseos de arrancársela de la muñeca solo para lastimarla. Por el otro lado, sentía deseos de quitarle con delicadeza la prenda, para luego lamer con descaro la herida en su muñeca.

Cuando desperté de aquel sueño, mis dedos se encontraban deslizándose en si brazo. Ella permanecía inmóvil, con su mirada perdida en mis dedos.

—Si te dejo beber de mi sangre… ¿Me dejarías ir? —preguntó con voz dulce y demasiado baja.

—No —dije en tono frio, ella soltó un suspiro y su cálida respiración golpeó mi piel. — ¿Soñabas conmigo? —pregunté con voz grave, aclaré mi garganta, me sentía como un imbécil al sucumbir ante los encantos de su sangre tan cálida y deliciosa.

Ella se horrorizó al escuchar mis palabras, comenzó a ordenar las letras de las palabras que pretendía decirme, pero se sentía apenada, no quería admitir nada. _"Tonta, escucho lo que piensas"_, murmuré mentalmente.

—Algo me pasa contigo —aceptó. —Pero es estúpido —reí sin poder evitarlo, se veía inocentemente furiosa. —Deja de reírte —pidió, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Entonces deja de decir estupideces —gruñí, paré de deslizar mis dedos por su piel al llegar a la dichosa prenda. Aquella prenda solo cumplía una función, evitar que yo bebiese de su sangre a menos que ella me lo permitiera.

_"Está helado" le escuché decir mentalmente, miré la expresión preocupada en su rostro. No lograba entenderla, ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por su secuestrador?, por el hombre que había asesinado a su padre.__  
_

_"¿Qué puedo hacer?"__,_ se preguntó, sus dedos fueron a parar a mis mejillas. Los sentía arder, quemar mi piel.

De inmediato me haló hacia ella. Caí torpemente sobre su cálido cuerpo, sus pechos se apretaban contra mi pecho y mi rostro se encontraba muy cercano al suyo.

— ¿Qué coño haces? —pregunté, deseoso de levantarme, pero sus labios se apretaron contra los míos, haciendo que perdiera todos mis deseos por separarme de ella.

Allí le tenía, servida para mí, con sus jugosos labios besando los míos. Jugueteé con su lengua, con mis dedos introduciéndose entre sus ropas tibias y cubiertas por aquel penetrante aroma a cerezo.

_"¡Hazlo ya!"__,_ pidió en su mente. Apreté mis colmillos en si labio inferior, el cual comenzó a emanar sangre. Yo bebía mientras continuaba con aquella deliciosa tarea de besarle.

Ella gemía de dolor, apretada entre mis brazos que quizás ejercían demasiada presión. Ella soltó un suspiro en el momento en el que mis labios dejaron en paz a los suyos; viajando ahora hacia su cuello y adentrándose entre sus pechos.

_"¡Ya basta!"_, me ordené, le empujé a un lado y yo a mi vez, me aparté lo más lejos de la cama que podía.

Ella se encontraba enterrada entre las sabanas, son sus manos apoyadas casi inertes sobre la colcha. Sus orbes jade se encontraban perdidas en mi rostro. Mis mejillas ardían mientras la sangre fluía por mis venas.

Le miré, completamente estupefacto. Sus mejillas se encontraban pálidas, demasiado. Sus cabellos caían con gracia sobre sus pequeños y redondos hombros.

Me acerqué rápidamente al verla flaquear. Ella estaba extremadamente débil, en el estado más trágico en el que un humano podía llegar a caer en manos de un vampiro.

Sentí sus dedos apretar con toda fuerza mi camisa. Las lágrimas, que ahora descendían por sus mejillas, mojaban mi camisa; su rostro se había hundido en mi pecho.

_"Está palpitando"_, murmuró mentalmente. Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello, dejándola en una posición un tanto incomoda. Su cuerpo emanaba un inconfundible aroma a muerte, el aroma que yo había dejado en ella luego de beber su sangre.

Debía darle algo de comer y rápido. La aparté de mí, dejándole recostada entre las sabanas. Le escuché gemir.

— ¿Vas a dejarme? —preguntó, sus orbes entreabiertas penetraban las mías.

—No, ya vuelvo —prometí, mi voz salía de manera extraña. Me di la vuelta y fui a revisar la cocina.

Había muy poco en la despensa. Preparé algo con suma rapidez, impaciente porque la comida estuviese lista para dársela a ella y que recuperara aquel rozagante color en sus mejillas.

_"Cada vez que bebo de su sangre me vuelvo un imbécil"_, me regañé, sirviendo lo que yo llamaba comida, que no era más que una mescla de las cosas que había conseguido.

Aparecí ante sus ojos casi sin vida. Se veía muy pálida, casi tanto como yo. —Joder —murmuré, viendo el estado en el que ella se encontraba. Estaba demasiado débil, tanto que no podía siquiera mantenerse sentada, mucho menos podría tomar la cucharilla y metérsela a la boca.

Me senté a su lado. Le ayudé a sentarse, apoyando su espalda contra el cabezal de metal que poseía la cama.

—Joder…—volví a murmurar, jamás había pensado estar en aquella situación, pero si no le ayudaba a recuperarse, los superiores podrían darse cuenta de que yo me había alimentado de ella.

Tomé la cucharilla entre mis dedos y luego de _"rellenarla"_con aquel _"alimento"__,_ la elevé en el aire, acercándola a sus pálidos labios.

—Abre la boca —murmuré sin deseos de alzar la voz, su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto, ella simplemente obedeció, y comenzó a comer de lo que yo le daba.

La expresión de asco en su rostro me hacia entender que detestaba aquel _"alimento"__,_ pero no quedaba de otra.

Luego de casi una hora, el tazón estaba casi vacío. Ella levantó sus dedos con poca agilidad.

—Ya no quiero —dijo, fruncí el ceño.

—Te dije que debías comer lo que yo quisiera y cuando yo quisiera, ahora comételo —ordené, pero ella no cedía._ "Joder, que testaruda"__._

—Si voy a morir, prefiero que sea de hambre y no en manos de seres como tú —gruñó ella, aventé el tazón al suelo, el cual se resquebrajó en mil pedazos.

— ¡Eres una imbécil!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que vas a morirte por pendeja? —pregunté con histeria, aquella mujer consumía la poca paciencia que tenia.

—Le dices imbécil y pendeja a la persona que acaba de darte unos días más de vida, aprécialo —reclamó, pero su voz no dejaba de sonar débil.

—Eres una… —mi mano golpeó su mejilla en una cachetada, no había aplicado casi fuerza en la misma, pero a ella le había dolido como si la fuese usado toda.

En sus orbes aparecieron las lágrimas que comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. — ¡Eres un infeliz! —gritó, lastimándose la garganta. — ¡Vete!, déjame sola —ordenó con furia y dolor, con sus dedos acariciando la lastimada mejilla.

—Me quedaré hasta que se me de la reverenda gana, porque la presionara eres tú, asquerosa proscrita —gruñí, me alejé de la cama, cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra la madera de la misma, con mi mirada fija sobre ella.

_"¿Cómo fue capaz?... ¿cómo?"_, se preguntaba ella, mientras yo sentía deseos de acercarme a besar su mejilla lastimada. Era un imbécil, la había lastimado aun sabiendo que yo la…

* * *

Y yap ^^

Agradecimientos:

**Tathuhime**: Supongo que si, creo que comenzaré a escribirlo en minusculas.

**setsuna17**: Para Sakura, Sasuke es su principe, por mas que le lastime. Como dije una vez, a veces el amor es masoquista.

**Underword**: xDDD no sabia que Karin contajiaba eso xD. Sasuke es muy orgulloso, le costará mucho aceptar el hecho de haberse enamorado de la hija del hombre al que mas odió.

**Emiita**: Jajaja, luego de unos capítulos, sentiras deseos de matarme por hacer de Sasuke un..."Cabroncete" xD, el buscará venganza en aquella persona mas cercana a el padre de Sakura. Lastimosamente Sakura será la victima y Sasuke tomará venganza, por muy injusto que sea.

**Tathiz-Haruno28**: xD No le insultes los gustos a Suigetsu, el pobre no tiene la culpa, por algo dicen, "El amor es ciego", ¿no?

**Pamys-Chan**: Si, pobre (? xD)

**Nanami Sakuraba**: Pues si, uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas cambiarán de golpe, y si, la cercania erá un arma de doble filo para Sasuke.

**Angel-Darck**: Wow, una de mis primeras amenazas en xDD, tienes razon, si me matasn, no hay conti jeje

**Yazz Scarlet**: ¡Yazz!, amigocha, que bueno encontrate por aquí. Me alegra que intentaras aclarar mi duda, pero creo que utilizaré la palabra "sake" en minuscula.

**natsumi23**: ¿Sabes?, vi tu comentario en MSS, muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic. Yo no sé que ocurre con , pero a mi tampoco me llegan notificaciones de los fanfics a los que pedí notificacion D:

Les agradezco a todas por leer y comentar este fanfic, me alegra leer sus comentarios *u*


	9. No vale la pena

Perdonen...tardé dermasiado y no tengo perdón, pero aquí la conti

**Disclaimer:** Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia escrita a continuación es mia.

* * *

"_¿Cómo fue capaz?... ¿cómo?"__, se preguntaba ella, mientras yo sentía deseos de acercarme a besar su mejilla lastimada. Era un imbécil, la había lastimado aun sabiendo que yo la…_

La debía proteger, sí, eso mismo era. Ella estaba bajo mí cuidado, era el total responsable de todo lo que ocurría con ella.

Pero cuidarla me fastidiaba, por un lado sentía deseos de protegerla, mientras que por el otro solo quería aventarme sobre ella y apretar su cuello hasta que el oxigeno escapara de sus pulmones y de todos cuerpo.

"_Soy un maldito enfermo"_, me reclamé, observando con atención las lagrimas que bajan por la pálida piel de su rostro.

La podía ver temblar entre las sabanas, temblaba de frio, de rabia e impotencia. Me llamaba mal agradecido, se sobaba la mejilla con la yema de sus fríos dedos, murmurando en voz baja que le dolía.

—Ah sido culpa tuya —dije, y sus orbes verdes me acuchillaron, diciendo solo una cosa, _"Cállate"._

Quedé petrificado ante aquella mirada tan vacía y a la vez tan penetrante. Ella cogió su cuello, apretando sus dedos contra la herida que habían causado mis colmillos el día anterior.

Ella había comenzado a sollozar, tan fuerte que me lastimaba los oídos. — ¡Por tú culpa estoy aquí!—gritó. — ¡Te ofrecí mi casa, dejé que te quedaras! —volvió a gritar, secando las lagrimas que se derramaban por su mejilla herida.

Permanecí callado, observando la deliberada rabia que surgía de ella. Comenzaba a odiarme, a odiarme como jamás odiaría a nadie.

—Lo único que hiciste fue traerme problemas y aun así yo no te eché —murmuró, con su mirada perdida en mí. —Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¡soy una imbécil!, ¿Cómo pude permitir que tomaras mi sangre? —dijo con un tono que no pude reconocer, me encontraba estupefacto. — ¡Tu no la merecías! —gritó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

Apoyó sus manos en la colcha, casi había perdido el equilibrio. —Puedes estar tranquila, no volveré a beber de ti —aclaré.

—Es que no vas a poder porque me voy a morir dentro de unas cuantas horas, ¿acaso no recuerdas que estoy muriendo? —dijo con histeria, parecía sacada de sí y podía comprenderlo.

Ella intentó levantarse de la cama. Llegué lo suficientemente rápido como para sostenerla entre mis brazos antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

—Estás muy débil —gruñí, sus manos buscaron mis rostro. Ella parecía no escucharme, simplemente hacia lo que se le venía en mente, lo cual me asustaba, ella podría estar perdiendo la cordura.

Pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a ordenarse, tan rápido que me impresionó lo rápido que asimilaba lo que ocurría; mil veces más rápido que yo.

—Espera allí, no te muevas —ordené, ella me miró de mala manera. Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación. Podía escuchar ruidos provenientes de afuera.

Alguien pretendía entrar a la casa pero no se atrevía, sabía que yo me encontraba adentro, por lo que decidí dar el primer paso.

Salí rápidamente por la ventana, topándome con el pequeño ser de color rojizo. Apreté mis garras en sus mugrientas ropas y lo aventé dentro de la casa.

El diablillo se retorcía en el piso en el momento en el que volví a entrar a la casa. —Levántate —ordené, se tambaleó un par de veces mientras obedecía.

—Yo no quería molestarle, señor —dijo con torpeza, con aquel molesto tono de voz. —Suigetsu-sama me dijo que usted quería informes sobre Uzumaki y yo eh venido a dejárselos —dijo, se rascó su puntiaguda oreja.

— ¿Uzumaki? —pregunté, no recordaba haberle mencionado aquello a Suigetsu. Seguramente lo había hecho en el periodo de tiempo que había transcurrido desde la segunda botella de sake y el amanecer entre las sabanas junto a Karin.

— ¡Sí!, sí, Uzumaki Naruto —aclaró, le miré con frivolidad. — ¡Oh disculpe!, no recordaba que usted estaba a cargo de la proscrita —dijo, susurrando la última palabra como si se tratase de algo absolutamente confidencial.

—Sí, ahora dime la información que tiene del Uzumaki antes de que te arranque esas molestas orejas —gruñí, el diablillo se atrapó las orejas con las manos.

— ¡Se ah caído por las escaleras!, fue a buscar a la proscrita en su casa, como no le abría, tumbó la puerta, y al bajar las escaleras, tropezó —dijo aquello ultimo en un tono juguetón, dándome a entender que había sido él, el causante de aquel "tropiezo". —El pobre se encuentra moribundo en el hospital central de la ciudad, pero no se preocupe, ya su vida está a punto de apagarse —aclaró.

Escuché los pensamientos de Sakura muy cerca. Me giré horrorizado, ella lo había escuchado todo, absolutamente todo.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó anonadada, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. El diablillo sonrió de manera malévola.

—Debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —dijo, y comenzó a correr hacia la ventana. Trepó la mesa y saltó por la ventana, dejándome con el verdadero problema frente a mí. Sakura.

Sus labios temblaron, y cuando deduje que ella se derrumbaría, me acerqué. Sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa.

—Sasuke…llévame con él —pidió con un tono demasiado desesperado. La veía de aquella manera y no podía evitar sentir deseos de abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho para susurrarle…incoherencias.

—No puedo —murmuré, sus orbes me miraron con desbordante desesperación. Apartó sus manos contra mi pecho. —No lo haré —le dije con la voz más firme que podía emitir.

Minutos después me encontraba frente a la camilla donde reposaba el Uzumaki. Gruñí, me sentía como un completo imbécil. Minutos atrás, me había negado rotundamente a llevarla. Y allí estaba, observándola acariciar las manos de aquel imbécil.

—Naruto —susurró, sus ojos miraron con horror el monitor, y sus oídos querían callar aquel molesto pitido que lastimaba mis agudos oídos de vampiro.

Ella sostenía con extremada fuerza la mano sin vida de Uzumaki, sus labios besaron con desesperación los de él, provocando que un extraño sabor amargo se me viniera a la boca.

— ¡No! —gritó, apreté mis manos contra sus codos y luego le rodeé con mis brazos, apartándola de aquel cadáver que ya comenzaba a descomponerse.

Los gritos de Sakura martirizaban mis oídos inmortales. Sakura lloraba, aprisionada entre mis brazos que simulaban cadenas del metal más fuerte, la cual le amarraba a mí.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó, tapé su boca con mi mano y salí rápidamente por la ventana. Me agradaba que la habitación estuviera en el primer piso ya que hubiese sido un problema tener que cargar con Sakura desde un piso más alto.

Apreté mi mano contra la suya y le halé usando un poco de fuerza, ella se tambaleó y luego comenzó a seguirme.

Tropezaba múltiples veces mientras caminábamos, sus pies eran más torpes de lo normal y eso era debido tanto a lo débil que se encontraba como por la experiencia de haber visto a aquel ser que amaba tanto, morir frente a ella.

Apresuré el paso, provocando que ella tropezara aun más veces. Necesitaba llegar a algún lugar donde pasar la noche. Podría llevarla sobre mi espalda hasta la cabaña, pero a plena luz del día, aquella misión me resultaba molesta. De solo encontrarme bajo la asquerosa luz del día me hacia revolver el estomago.

Llegué a un hotel, uno en el que ya había estado años atrás, muchos años atrás en realidad. Había sido cerrado luego de que se incendiara "misteriosamente". Recientemente había sido reabierto, luego de una remodelación.

La joven recepcionista nos ofreció una de las mejores habitaciones, acepté, echándole el dinero sobre el mostrador. Ella contó todo el dinero, echándome un par de miradas coquetas.

Sonreí alagado, aunque la chica no era nada en comparación con la mujer que ahora abrazaba, Sakura.

—Tome —me extendió las llaves, se las arrebaté y caminé junto a Sakura hacia el ascensor. Este nos llevó al octavo piso, bajamos y busqué la dichosa habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación pude descubrir que el hotel había cambiado mucho. Ya no mantenía aquel estilo victoriano que tanto me encantaba. En cambio, se encontraba amueblado con los más modernos muebles y aparatos domésticos.

Comencé a sacarme la camisa del pantalón, desabotonando también los dos primeros botones de la misma. Sakura permanecía inmóvil, parada a un lado de la puerta.

—Entra —ordené, ella obedeció. Le señalé la única cama disponible en la habitación, ella se sentó en el borde de la misma, con sus ojos cristalinos perdidos en la nada.

Me saqué los zapatos y me tumbé a un lado, disfrutando del olor a lavanda que despedían las sabanas. Me imaginé lo fantástico que sería poseerle a ella, con el olor de su sangre quemando mi ser, con su cuerpo desnudo unido al mío en uno solo y…

—Kuso —murmuré, ¿Qué tipo de fantasías eran aquellas?, yo jamás, jamás había deseado a nadie de aquella manera. Miré por un instante a Sakura, permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama, ahora sollozando.

"_Le eh perdido, Naruto está muerto",_ repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Su cuerpo se giró bruscamente hacia mí y sus manos se apoyaron en el colchón.

— ¿Sabes cómo remediarlo?, por favor, dímelo —pidió, cerré mis ojos y acaricié mi cien.

¿Qué esperaba ella que le contara? —Es imposible, no soy Dios, no puedo regresar a nadie a la vida —dije, sus ojos se llenaron repentinamente de oscuridad. —Además, ¿porqué tendría yo que ayudar al mortal ese…Naruto —dije, denotando el mayor desinterés que podía emitir.

—Tu dijiste que sabias muchas cosas, me lo demostraste, me hablaste de ángeles y demonios, ¿sabes cómo devolverle a la vida? —preguntó, todo aquello lo había dicho muy rápido. "«Dímelo»" pedía mentalmente.

Lo pensé un instante, hablarle sobre la muerte y el infierno le quitarían aquel deseo de devolverle la vida a aquel asqueroso ser que por supuesto, iría a parar al infierno.

—Para que lo sepas, tu amigo era una mala persona, por mucho que aparentara ser alguien bueno —aclaré, ella negó. Intentó protestar, pero yo ya había comenzado a hablar nuevamente. —Hagamos un trato —ofrecí. —Tú aliméntate, pediré comida para ti, yo cumpliré con contarte todo lo que necesites saber, ¿hecho? —asintió.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, me acerqué al teléfono que reposaba contra la pared, levanté el mismo y marqué el número cero.

—Buenas, servicio de habitación —, escuché del otro lado de la línea.

Ordené al joven que me trajese la orden más completa de comida, plato de apertura, principal y postre. Minutos después el mismo joven había ido a llevarme el pedido.

Dejé los platos sobre la cama, justo frente a Sakura, quien ya comenzaba a probar la comida.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó, bostecé, corriendo la cortina, evitando que los rayos del sol continuaran golpeando mi pálida piel.

Aparecí frente a ella, quien dejó caer el tenedor, el cual alcancé sin el menor inconveniente. —Torpe —le acusé, sostuvo el tenedor y continuó comiendo.

—Como dije antes, tu amigo estaba metido en unos cuantos líos, consumía drogas, y había robado grandes cantidades de dinero, con las cuales se había pagado todo lo que tenia, casa, coche, estudios —mi mirada se perdió en la suya, la cual decía una y otra vez que yo mentía. —No miento, no tengo porqué hacerlo —le recordé.

—Pero Naruto no era así —le defendió.

—Lo era, y lo sigue siendo, por eso fue que la muerte le han llevado a las puertas del infierno —hice una pausa. —Si hay una manera de rescatarle del infierno, mas no de la muerte, la única manera seria que reencarnase, lo cual no ocurrirá sino hasta dentro de un milenio inmortal —aclaré, ella no despegaba la mirada de mí.

Apretó el tenedor contra un trozo de pasta y se lo llevó a la boca. _"¿Un siglo inmortal?",_ preguntó mentalmente.

—Específicamente en el infierno, allí el tiempo es muy lento, una hora allí es parecido a doscientos años en el mundo mortal, es por eso que dicen que el sufrimiento en el infierno es eterno —dije. —Pero son unos exagerados, tampoco es demasiado tiempo —dije.

Presté atención al chirriante sonido de las ruedas de un carrito de servicio, el cual era arrastrado por una de las mujeres de servicio.

—La única manera de salvarle del infierno es yendo al infierno, burlar la guardia de los encargados que se encuentras en las puestas del infierno, encontrarle y sacarle de allí, burlando de igual manera la seguridad —dije, sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Encontrar las puertas del infiernos de por si es un problema, solo hay dos maneras de hacerlo —dije.

— ¿Cuáles? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Morir y estar condenado al infierno o en su defecto, encontrar a los ángeles caídos, es muy difícil persuadirlos, pero obviamente ellos saben las entradas al infierno —acoté. —Pero para un humano es muy peligroso entrar allí, inclusive para un vampiro, si permaneces mas de veinticuatro horas dentro del infierno, tu alma es consumida por el mismo y pierdes por completo tus facultades, dejas de ser tú. Además no vale la pena, sacarás un alma sin cuerpo, así que no sirve de nada.

Mientras más relataba, ella mas se horrorizaba, mi plan funcionaba y ella pronto dejaría de sentir deseos de salvarle.

—El alma de tu amigo ya debe de encontrarse cerca de las puertas del infierno, y por ser un mortal ya enlistado, su alma es más fácil de consumir, dentro de seis a doce horas, él ya no será el mismo —dije, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

Dejó el tenedor a un lado. Acerqué el pedazo de pastel a sus manos. "_come_", le dije, ella cogió el pastel y probó un poco de él.

— ¿No tiene caso ayudarle? —preguntó desanimada, negué, soltó un suspiro, dejando que una pequeña y fría lagrimas se deslizará por su mejilla derecha.

Le dolía, pero como todos los humanos, ella debía aceptar la muerte, y más aun porqué dentro de unos días ella seria ejecutada.

* * *

Espero os haya gustado, gracias por vuestros comentarios ^^


	10. La persona a la que quiero

_**Disclaimer**: Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es enteramente mia._

* * *

_Le dolía, pero como todos los humanos, ella debía aceptar la muerte, y más aun porqué dentro de unos días ella seria ejecutada._

¿Qué pasaría si yo…le salvara?, el recuerdo de ver a mis padres en la hoguera hizo que aquel absurdo pensamientos fuese suprimido.

Refunfuñé un par de veces, definitivamente el tenerle tanto tiempo cerca, comenzaba a afectarme. En especial en aquellos momentos en los que sus pestañas risadas e inmensamente seductoras se mojaban con aquellas cristalinas lagrimas llenas de dolor.

—Sabes…—murmuró, presté atención a sus palabras. —Justo en este momento me encuentro completamente sola —dijo con dolor. —Hace muchos años que no sentía esto…cuando mi madre murió, me sentí de la misma manera —las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus jades.

Me encontraba atónito, ¿acaso aquella mujer que se encontraba en casa de sus padres...no era su madre?

El silencio se apoderó de nosotros, haciendo que me sintiera aun más culpable. _"Maldita sea, no debo sentirme culpable"_, me repetía una y otra vez, observando como ella secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

—No estaba sola, en realidad, pero había un gran vacío en mi pecho —murmuró. —Como si alguien hubiese hurtado mi corazón y yo ya no sintiera deseos de vivir —explicó, dejándome cada vez más atónito.

¿Ella estaba desahogándose conmigo?, ¿por qué ella querría contarme todo aquello?

—Creo que en realidad no amaba a Naruto, estaba deslumbrada —aceptó. —Pero eso no quita que yo le quiera —agregó. —Perdí a mi familia, a mi mejor amigo…ahora solo me falta…

—Morir —le interrumpí, observando cómo sus manos apretaban sus oídos con mucha fuerza, sus ojos se encontraban abierto, desorbitados.

— ¡Duele! —gritó, me acerqué a ella, disminuyendo el corto espacio que había entre nosotros. Acaricié su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté, me sentía nervioso, ella no paraba de gemir de dolor, con las lagrimas aun desbordándose de sus ojos. Algo andaba mal, de pronto su rostro se había vuelto pálido, demasiado.

Abracé mi cuerpo al suyo y le levanté de la cama. Bajé las escaleras y corrí calles abajo, logrando llegar con rapidez al lugar el cual habíamos visitado la noche anterior.

Ella no paraba de gritar, _"duele"_, gemía una y otra vez con desesperación. El doctor le llevó a una habitación, donde logró ponerle con dificultad una dosis de anestesia.

La expresión en el rostro de ella me atemorizaba. Su manos se encontraba aferrada a mis dedos y mientras el efecto de la anestesia hacia efecto en su cuerpo, sus dedos disminuían la presión.

— ¿Qué tiene? —pregunté, sin despegar mi mirada de ella, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

—Me temo que no puedo darle un diagnostico aun, pero mientras el efecto de la anestesia sigue vigente, le ordenaré hacerse unos exámenes —explicó. — ¿Es usted algún familiar?, necesito que llene una ficha de datos —me extendió su huesuda mano, y fue entonces que noté la edad avanzada del doctor.

Observé las venas delgadas bajo su piel, las arrugas profundas en su rostro. Tomé la hoja que debía llenar y comencé a rellenar los datos mientras que una enfermera se llevaba a Sakura en la camilla.

Terminé de llenar los datos, percatándome de que sabía mucho sobre Sakura, aunque no era nada difícil llenar una hoja con los datos generales de una persona, no para mí.

Minutos después dejaron a Sakura en la habitación, me horroricé al ver como la enfermera conectaba a Sakura a una maquina que media sus pulsaciones y no pude evitar hablarle.

— ¿Y eso para qué es eso? —pregunté.

—Para medir las pulsaciones —respondió la chica, concentrada en llevar a cabo la tarea de conectarle una sonda en la vena de la mano.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —repliqué furioso. — ¿Porqué le conectan a eso?, ¿Dónde demonios está el doctor? —pregunté fuera de mí, la enfermera levantó la mirada.

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, simplemente murmuraba mentalmente cosas sobre mi aspecto físico, las cuales ya había escuchado innumerables veces.

—Lamento haberme tardado —se disculpó el doctor, entrando a la habitación. —Kira, ve a revisar al paciente que está en recepción, luego iré para allá —le ordenó. La chiquilla salió de la habitación, dejándome _"a solas"_ con el doctor.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunté, el doctor dirigió una mirada casi ausente hacia Sakura, como si observase a través de ella.

Se acercó a una pantalla de luz que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Deslizó una placa a través de una rendija y con su huesudo dedo me señaló la imagen.

—Así debería lucir el cerebro de una joven de la edad de…Sakura —dijo, recordando su nombre. —Pero...así es como luce el de ella —y señaló la nueva placa, la cual había insertado en la rendija con mucha rapidez.

Miré la placa, intentando descifrar el porqué de aquello. Una enorme mancha blanca ocupaba gran parte del hemisferio derecho.

—Todo esto que ve usted aquí es debido a un tumor —me explicó, eché una mirada a Sakura, observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba ante su respiración.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —pregunté, volviendo la mirada hacia el anciano.

—Me temo que…no sobrevivirá el mes —murmuró, volví nuevamente la mirada hacia ella, sin poder evitar que el horror se reflejara en mi rostro.

Ella moriría, se encontraba más cerca de la muerte que de ser ejecutada…—Sasuke —escuché desde la puerta, observé a Suigetsu entrar a la habitación, el doctor le observó de mala manera.

—Hmp —contesté.

—Ella deberá permanecer internada aquí, para evitar una muerte mas pronta y para mantenerle estable, llámenme si me necesitan, oprimiendo aquel botón —dijo el doctor, señalando con su dedo el botón que reposaba contra la pared.

Salió de la habitación. Suigetsu se acercó a la camilla, y deslizó su dedo contra la mejilla de Sakura. Apreté mi mano contra su camisa, empujándole hacia otro lado.

—Aléjate de ella —gruñí.

—No te alteres, no pienso comérmela —aseguró. —Además, está más cerca de la muerte que de cualquier otra cosa, Karin se enteró por fuentes confiables que vendrán a buscarle, se han enterado debido a que tienen un informante en el hospital —dijo. —Quieren ejecutarle mañana, antes de que la enfermedad pueda terminar de matarle —terminó de decir, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Está muriendo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, ahora está tranquila por la anestesia, pero en cuestión de horas o minutos, comenzará a despertar, y va a dolerle —dije, Suigetsu hizo una mueca.

—Sasuke, ¿y eso a ti que te interesa?, ¿no eran tú quien quería que ella muriese de la manera más dolorosa? —preguntó, me alejé de él, notando la verdad en sus palabras.

Sí, yo lo había deseado así, ¿deseado?, ¿acaso ya no lo deseaba más?, todo ahora sería más fácil, no tendría que cuidar de ella por mucho tiempo, sino que vendrían por ella y por fin cumpliría con mi venganza.

—Tú ya no quieres eso, ¿no? —preguntó Suigetsu, indagando en mí, gruñí, ¿por qué me había conseguido un secuas sangre pura?, odiaba que pudiese hacer…eso.

—Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, ya lo eh decidido, le secuestré, y cumpliré con entregarle y…—dije, pero callé al escucharla gemir, miré en su dirección.

Ella comenzaba a despertar, y con eso, sus pensamientos, que únicamente preguntaban por mí. Ella había abierto sus ojos, pero parecía no verme.

—Sasuke —me llamó, Suigetsu le miró, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. —Me ha dejado sola…—murmuró ella, se llevó las manos a los ojos y los apretó, intentando aclara su vista borrosa.

—Aquí estoy —contesté, acercándome a la camilla, ella miró hacia donde me encontraba. Levantó sus manos, acercándolas a mi rostro. —Sakura, van a…—callé, al sentir sus labios contra los míos. Una tibia sensación invadió mi cuerpo, meciéndome hacia sus brazos, que se aferraron con fuerza a mí.

Al separarse de mí, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, ahora me podía ver perfectamente, junto con aquella expresión de idiota que me había dejado al sorprenderme de aquella manera.

— ¿Por qué diablos haces eso? —pregunté a manera de queja, mirando sus profundas orbes verdes.

—Porqué no quiero morir sin demostrarle a la única persona que está conmigo, que le quiero —murmuró. Suigetsu suspiró, parecía decir _"lo sabía"._

—Solo dices tonterías —dije, intentando apartarme y calmar aquella sensación en mí pecho, pero ella se apretó contra mí, haciendo que el súbito calor de su cuerpo me embriagase por completo.

Aquella sensación, aquel rápido palpitar de mi corazón. Sus palabras completamente sinceras, algo definitivamente iba mal conmigo.

—Ya han llegado —acotó Suigetsu, me concentré, dándome cuenta de lo obvio. Los sujetos se encontraban en la planta inferior. Miré a Sakura con confusión.

"_Eres un imbécil, un completo imbécil",_ me replicaba mi voz interna, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, y no había vuelta a tras, por mucho que me arrepintiese luego.

* * *

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios T_T la proxima agradezco individualmente, que pasé rapido a dejar conti y me voy.

Espero les haya gustado ^^


	11. Bien, acepto

**W**oooolaz!, oh!, joder, me disculpo con ustedes, lamento tardar tanto en subir conti –habia olvidado que la debía- pero aquí está o3o

Espero os guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del genialoso Masashi Kishimoto, la historia de este fanfic en cambio es totalmente mía, y hay de quien me plagie, lo mataré con mi DN (?)

* * *

"_Eres un imbécil, un completo imbécil", me replicaba mi voz interna, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, y no había vuelta a tras, por mucho que me arrepintiese luego._

—Suigetsu —murmuré, lo suficientemente alto como para que los torpes oídos de una humana como Sakura pudiese escuchar. —Me la llevaré, cúbreme —dije, la mirada confusa de Sakura me penetró, mientras que Suigetsu soltaba una risita burlona.

—Lo sabía, no hay inconvenientes, jefe —aclaró, mostrándome su afilada sonrisa, que brillaba con la misma sobrenatural belleza con la que brillaba Sakura.

Me saqué la chaqueta. —Póntela —ordené a Sakura, quien obedeció torpemente. Le cargué en brazos y me aproximé a la ventana. —Suigetsu, te esperaré donde se llevaría a cabo el intercambio con los demonios —aclaré en la voz más baja que pude emitir, mirando a Suigetsu correr las cortinas.

—Está hecho —dijo, asentí y salté por la ventana. Mis pies tocaron el suelo, dejándome la libertad que deseaba para poder correr.

Sakura había cerrado sus cristalinos ojos, con su rostro hundido en mi pecho. ¿Sabía ella lo que estaba haciendo conmigo?, acababa de condenarme a morir junto a ella.

Llegué rápidamente al bosque, aun sumergido en mis pensamientos. Los lobos eran, sin lugar a dudas, las criaturas más peligrosas que habitaban aquellos bosques.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con voz ligeramente adormecida, aun el efecto de la anestesia persistía en su organismo.

—Calla —ordené, observando a mí alrededor, comencé a correr nuevamente, de una manera demasiado rápida, logrando que mis pies apenas rosaran el suelo por el que corría. Aquello disminuiría las posibilidades de que aquellos molestos vampiros consiguieran encontrarnos.

Continué corriendo por un par de horas, hasta que los arboles me abrieron paso a aquel enorme puente de madera, que llevaba a aquel pueblo fantasma.

El olor a muerte y podredumbre eran muy fuertes. Solo el olor que emanaba Sakura me daba las fuerzas para mantenerme de pié.

Por un instante, mientras le bajaba, sentí a mis piernas flaquear. El olor era insoportable, el estomago se me revolvía.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó con inocencia, sus orbes verdes se paseaban sobre los edificios a los que nos acercábamos.

—Este lugar…es mi hogar —respondí, mirando su rostro, para poder rastrear la expresión que ella dejaría ver. Pero no ocurrió nada, simplemente se dedicó a apretar mi mano a la suya, haciéndome avanzar aun mas rápido entre las casas calcinadas.

Caminamos solos a través de aquellas calles vacías. Cada casa era un recordatorio de lo que había vivido mi familia, un puñal que se clavaba en mi carne y que desgarraba mi piel. Pero aun con todo aquello frente a mí, no podía evitar dejar de sentir aquella sensación que embargaba a mí ser en el justo momento en el que sus dedos jugueteaban con los míos.

Paramos frente a la única casa que se encontraba relativamente en buenas condiciones. Mi casa; el hogar que años atrás había compartido con mis padres, con mi hermano.

Mis dedos rosaron la manilla de la pierna, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi ser. Giré la manilla, logrando entonces abrir la puerta de madera.

Comencé a adentrar ene la casa, dejando que los recuerdos dolorosos se incrustaran cada vez más en mi ser.

Quería que el odio hacia ella me dominara, y que en el punto límite, me abalanzara sobre ella, para así matarla con mis propias manos.

Pero no podía, el dolor era muy fuerte, pero aquella sensación seguía vigente, tan fuerte como antes y mucho más predominante que el dolor.

—Sasuke —murmuró, miré a mi lado, donde ella yacía, con sus manos aferradas a mi brazo, como si de un momento a otro yo pudiese escapar. — ¿Tú…me amas?, ¿tú me quieres? —preguntó, sus ojos miraban con insistencia al suelo.

Aferró sus manos a mi brazo, clavando sus uñas en mi piel, provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor. En realidad no me dolía el hecho de que ella hiciera eso, me dolía verla derramar las lágrimas que ahora desbordaban sin control de sus ojos.

—Sasuke, ¿qué sientes tú por mí? —preguntó, su voz se quebraba. —Yo a ti te quiero mucho y seguiré queriéndote hasta que muera —aseguró, sus manos ahora se aferraban a mi camisa, su rostro se encontraba mirándome con desesperación, aquella desesperación que había visto en el rostro de su padre minutos antes de morir.

Miré a otro lugar, intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía al verla así. —Si no sintiera algo por ti, no te hubiese traído a este lugar —murmuré, sentí sus brazos rodear mi nuca. Giré mi rostro, intentando verla expresión de su rostro, pero en cambio, lo único que logré fue que mis labios besaran los de ella.

—Me alegra que si me quieras —dijo, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Hmp —musité. —Ya está bueno de cursilerías, ahora tu y yo debemos de hablar sobre algo —aclaré, sus pupilas humedecidas se clavaron en las mías.

— ¿Sobre qué? —quiso saber.

—Convertirte en vampiro —dije en tono frívolo, provocando que ella retrocediera un par de pasos. — ¿Aceptas? —pregunté.

La miré dudar; lo sabía, ella no querría convertirse en aquello que había asesinado a su padre. Ella jamás se convertiría en un vampiro, preferiría morir antes de ser lo que yo era, una bestia, el ser más despreciable. Un ser que se alimenta de la vida de los demás.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunté, ella frunció el ceño.

—Bien, acepto —Dijo. —Conviérteme en un vampiro —soltó, dejándome atónito. Sakura Haruno, me he equivocado contigo, realmente tú no eres igual a los demás mortales.

* * *

Espero os haya gustado, nuevamente lamento haber tardado tanto.

Me alegra tener a users de MSS entre mis lectoras U/U son genialosas mujeres.


	12. Tocar el cielo

He aquí la continuación. Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, esta vez si tengo excusa xD estoy castigada LOL…pero bueno ._.

Espero os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. El fanfic en cambio, es totalmente mio.

* * *

—_Bien, acepto —Dijo. —Conviérteme en un vampiro —soltó, dejándome atónito. Sakura Haruno, me he equivocado contigo, realmente tú no eres igual a los demás mortales._

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en mis labios. Di unos pasos hacia la escalera de mármol y luego le dirigí una mirada llena de complicidad.

—Ven —dije, me sorprendí al escuchar mi propia voz, tan ansiosa. Ella me alcanzó enseguida y se enganchó a mi brazo, siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos.

Recorrer aquellos pasillos hacia que me sintiera nostálgico, y ella parecía notarlo, por lo que se abrazó aun mas a mi brazo.

Al llegar a aquella puerta, giré la manilla, encontrándome con aquella habitación que se convertiría en nuestro refugio por un par de semanas.

Ella se adentró en la habitación, maravillada con todos los objetos que estaban allí. — ¿Ésta es tú habitación? —preguntó, sus enorme orbes verdes nuevamente buscaban indagar en mí.

—No…es la habitación de mis padre —aclaré, ella hizo una pequeña mueca, indescriptible con palabras.

Me acerqué a ella, prestando subliminal atención a sus pensamientos, que se encontraban mas callados de lo normal, quizás estaba perdiendo mi capacidad para leer los pensamientos de aquella chica o quizás, ella simplemente no pensaba.

"_Realmente no piensa", _aclaró mi voz interna, la cual llevaba la razón. Pensar, significaba que ella entendería que lo mejor era alejarse de mí, pensar; era aceptar que estaba cometiendo una locura. Pero ella se aferraba a la irracional idea de permanecer a mi lado, y aun peor, pedirme el sufrimiento inmortal.

Deslicé mis dedos contra la piel de su mejilla, suave y rozagante. Sus labios apretaron los míos con lujuria, sus dedos viajaban a través de mi camisa.

Ahora entendía lo que ella quería. Le empujé, dejándola caer sobre la cama. La visión que tenía era estelar. Sus piernas cerradas torpemente para evitar que yo viera su ropa íntima. Aquel vestidito ridículo que llevaban los pacientes internos en los hospitales.

—Joder —murmuré, sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado al borde de la cama; ella atrapó el cuello de mi camisa son sus manos y me empujó hacia ella, provocando que cayera sobre su tibio y frágil cuerpo.

La sensación de calidez que despedía su cuerpo era embriagante. Sus labios ejercieron presión en mi mejilla, despertándome de aquel trance.

— ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres? —pregunté, sus mejillas se ruborizaron aun mas.

—Yo…—murmuró, salió de debajo de mí, quedando a unos centímetros de mí, miró sus manos, que se encontraban posadas sobre sus curvilíneas piernas_."¿Cómo le digo?",_ se preguntaba ella mentalmente.

— ¿Eres virgen? —pregunté, ella levantó la mirada, dejándome ver nuevamente aquella mejillas encendidas, aquellos labios teñidos de carmesí.

Sonreí mentalmente, acercándome a ella. Acerqué mis manos a su rostro y deposité un beso en sus labios, luego en su cuello, donde deslicé mi lengua, saboreando el cálido y seductor palpitar de aquella vena en su cuello.

Ella suspiró, sintiendo a mis manos acariciar sus muslos_. "No me hagas daño"_, rogaba ella mentalmente. No podía imaginarme como una mujer tan hermosa como ella podía seguir conservando _"aquello"_, y tampoco podía imaginarme sus razones para pedirme a mí que acabara con ello.

Realmente su mente era un misterio, el poder leer sus pensamientos lo hacía aun más confuso; Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo normal, todo lo que yo deseaba.

Besé con pasión su cuerpo, recorriendo con mis labios su piel. Era excitante ver lo inocente que era, a pesar de que intentara disimularlo. Me excitaba verla someterse ante mí. Sus dedos temblorosos se enredaban en mi cabello, mis manos recorrían su curvilínea figura.

El calor que emitían nuestros cuerpos era sofocante, casi enloquecedor. Aquel sinfín de sensaciones parecía no querer parar, mareando a mi cuerpo, mientras la marea de placer nos empujaba a ambos al orgasmo que buscábamos.

No es posible describir con palabras la sensación que me producía el estar dentro de ella, con sus manos apretadas contra mi espalda; con sus labios suspirando una y otra vez mi nombre, con aquel suave y excitante tono de deseo y desesperación.

Un gemido ronco escapó de mis labios, habíamos logrado _"tocar el cielo"_ con la punta de nuestros dedos, saboreando aquella experiencia.

Sus ojos se habían ensombrecido por el placer, su cuerpo se contraía con el mío, adolorido, cansado, excitado.

Al salir de ella sentí la necesidad de permanecer lo más cerca de ella como fuera posible. Me sentí un completo imbécil en el momento en el que mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo en contra de mi criterio.

Yo jamás había sentido aquello con Karin, jamás. De hecho, el simple hecho de comprara lo que había ocurrido con Karin y con Sakura, era inconcebible; Sakura no tenia comparación.

Quizás la razón era que con Karin yo solo deseaba obtener placer, mientras que con Sakura, buscaba poseerle, ser dueño de aquellos sentimientos que ella transmitía con cada uno de sus besos.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, te has vuelto un idiota"_, me reclamaba, dibujando caricias mentales sobre la piel de aquella hermosa joven que descansaba entre mis brazos, susurrando mi nombre de vez en cuando mientras dormitaba.

Deslicé mi mano derecha sobre sus caderas y ella se movió súbitamente hacia mí. Cubrí nuestros cuerpos con una sabana y permanecí a su lado, resguardando su cuerpo del frio ambiente que nos rodeaba.

Cerré momentáneamente los ojos, completamente exhausto. No podía dormirme o corría el riesgo de ser incendiado junto a ella, si es que alguien buscaba en aquel lugar.

Todo lo había planeado meticulosamente. El escondite era tan obvio y a la vez tan impreciso que ninguno de los estúpidos vampiros, demonios o ángeles nos encontrarían.

Además de que nuestras presencias se ocultaban bajo el olor de las casas quemadas, los restos calcinados de mis compañeros. Nadie dentro de sus facultades, entraría a un lugar como aquel, mucho menos yo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie nos encontraría, y si las cosas continuaban así, yo podría convertir a Sakura y ambos podríamos ser… ¿felices?

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, unas cuantas palabras llegaban a mi mente. _"La felicidad es efímera, el sufrimiento es eterno"_. Aquella palabras las había escuchado antes, y la voz que las dictaba era demasiado vivida.

¿Acaso Sakura y yo estábamos destinados a sufrir?

* * *

Agradezco a: .xKristenx. , saku-14, Shina Uchiha, Pamys-Chan, wildsasuke-kun, aRiElLa 95,

Por vuestros hermosos comentarios. *3* gracias por leer y comentar.


	13. Las cosas no salen como lo esperas

_Paso rapidito xDDDD_

_Espero os guste la conti *3* grax por los comentarios_

_**Disclaimer:** Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sonde Masashi Kishimoto, el fanfic es mio.  
_

* * *

_¿Acaso Sakura y yo estábamos destinados a sufrir?_

Miré a un lado, la fotografía de mis padres estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Mi ceño se frunció, me levanté de la cama rápidamente, dejando a Sakura en la posición más cómoda que podía permitirle.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, como si unos dedos fríos acariciaran mi columna desde el interior de mi cuerpo.

Algo definitivamente iba mal conmigo, ¿Cómo podía estar…enamorado de ella?, definitivamente estaba mal. ¡Yo no podía enamorarme!, no de ella.

Miré su cuerpo entre las finas sabanas, que no podían ocultar en lo absoluto la desnudes de su cuerpo. Miré con subliminal atención las venas palpitantes bajo su fina piel.

—Maldición —gruñí, cogí mis bóxers, los cuales por razones desconocidas, habían ido a parar hasta la puerta de la habitación. Me los coloqué y bajé las escaleras.

Tal como lo sospechaba, Suigetsu estaba allí, junto con el hombre que nos ayudaría con _"la misión"_. Su mirada negra se posó en la mía y una sonrisa burlona se formó en mis labios.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha!, un placer volver a verte —chilló, y entonces pude escuchar nuevamente su voz. Como si se tratase de un recuerdo. Allí estaba él, con su camisa empapada por la lluvia, sus mejillas rozagantes, llenas de la sangre humana que había tomado recientemente.

Suigetsu se aproximó a las escaleras, pero no despegué mi mirada de Kazuki. El tipo era definitivamente extraño.

Su cabellera era de color rojiza, y sus ojos despedían el mismo color, pero claro, debido a la sangre que recién había absorbido.

Soltó un gruñido de desprecio hacia la húmeda camiseta y luego sus ojos carmesí viajaron con rapidez hacia las escaleras. Miré a Sakura allí, con su tierna figura posada en la parte superior de la misma.

Sus dedos bailoteaban con nerviosismo en la fría madera del barandal. Sentí una rabia imponente crecer dentro de mí. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ella allí?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era?

Su figura se encontraba cubierta con torpeza en aquella fina sabana con la que yo anteriormente le había abrigado. Se veía seductora, perfecta, con toda aquella sangre viajando bajo su piel y bajo aquella maldita sabana.

Aclaré mi garganta, Kazuki -el hombre que se encontraba ante mis ojos- hacia todo tipo de comentarios mentales acerca de Sakura. _"¡Que preciosa!, es divina, y su aroma…su cuerpo…"._

— ¿Podrías dejar de pensar estupideces? —espeté a Kazuki, quien al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, dejó su mente en blanco.

— ¿Entonces es ella la proscrita?, ¡Mira nada más! —bufó. —Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien dijo que jamás se enamoraría de una humana, y te has enamorado de esta chiquilla —una carcajada escapó de su boca.

Miré un instante a Sakura, quien al parecer se encontraba aterrada por Suigetsu, quien le obligaba a bajar. No podía creer lo mal que andaban mis sentidos inmortales, no me había percatado de la presencia de ellos en mi casa.

Era una suerte que ambos fuesen mis aliados, o de lo contrario me vería envuelto en problemas. —Digamos que fue algo que nadie vio venir —apuntó Suigetsu. Le miré a un lado de Sakura, quien ya había bajado las escaleras y ahora se aferraba fuertemente a mi brazo derecho.

—Debo decirte que no te juzgaré, pero si te diré que debemos convertirle ahora mismo, antes de que tu otra dama no pueda detenerles más —dijo Kazuki.

— ¿_"Otra dama"_? —pregunté sin entender.

—Me refiero a Karin, ella les ha dado una pista falsa, dalo por hecho que dentro de unas horas será ejecutada por haberle mentido al consejo, no desperdicies el tiempo que ella te ha regalado —sentí un dolor intenso en mi pecho, producto de la…¿culpabilidad?

No lograba entender con detalles lo que ahora ocurría conmigo, pero lo que Kazuki había dicho era razonable, ahora debía transformarle.

Apreté mi mano con la de Sakura y le guié hasta el sótano de la casa. Kazuki y Suigetsu iban detrás de mí, observando con detalle cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

El sótano de la casa era como cualquier otro, polvoriento y lleno de aquel característico aroma a guardado. Busqué en una de las cajas un vestido de color crema, uno de aquellos vestidos que mi madre había usado años atrás.

—Póntelo —ordené, pero ella parecía no querer hacerlo, sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas al tope debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

—Me verán —murmuró con el vestido entre sus manos. Solté un gruñido lleno de exasperación y me paré frente a ella, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con el mío.

Aparté la estúpida sabana de su cuerpo, y ante su mirada atenta y apenada, le ubiqué el vestido en su cuerpo. Me sentía como un pervertido, admirando cada detalle de en su piel.

Miré sus pechos apretados en el vestido, dejándome ver un pronunciado escote. El vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo desde sus pechos hasta sus caderas, donde el vestido comenzaba a bajar con soltura hasta más debajo de la mitad de su muslo.

Suigetsu no dejaba de burlarse de la expresión que mostraba Sakura en su rostro, una expresión llena de vergüenza y temor, temor hacia lo que vendría ahora.

—Hay ratas por todas partes —se quejó Kazuki, mirando a nuestro alrededor. —Debemos empezar…a menos que tengas miedo de que la chiquilla beba toda tu sangre —rió.

— ¿Ella podría ser capaz de eso? —preguntó Suigetsu con interés.

— ¡Por supuesto! —aclaró Kazuki. —Por ser nueva, ella no podrá controlar su sed, y podría desangrar a Sasuke, pero para eso estamos tú y yo aquí —rió.

Sakura se estremecía entre mis brazos._"No quiero hacerle daño"_, murmuraba ella mentalmente, con sus ojos fijos en mi, o al menos así lo sentía, ya que mis ojos se encontraban perdidos detrás de ella, observando a la nada frente a nosotros.

—Hazlo ahora —Sugirió Kazuki, su voz me molestaba, en especial cuando no quería escucharle a él sino a los extraños pensamientos de Sakura. —Debes tener sangre de ella dentro de tu cuerpo para que la conversión sea exitosa, y luego dale de beber de tu sangre —explicó.

Busqué con mi mirada algún lugar donde sentarla, y encontré un viejo sillón, el cual me nubló la vista en el justo instante en el que me senté sobre él.

Los recuerdos de mi infancia llegaban rápidamente a mi mente, aquellos recuerdos que me había obligado a suprimir.

En ellos podía ver a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano, todos parecían divertirse y disfrutar entre ellos; haciéndome sentir excluido.

La voz de Sakura me sacó de mis recuerdos, sus dedos acariciaban la piel de mis manos, estaba nerviosa, y no dejaba de llamarme con insistencia.

—Deberías morderme ahora… —dijo en voz baja. Aparté un mechón de cabello de su rostro, y rosé mis labios con los de ellas, sintiendo un profundo dolor dentro de mí ser.

—No hace falta, bebí de tu sangre hace poco —le recordé, ella asintió apenada, como si hubiese recibido un regaño.

Mis dedos viajaron en la piel de su cuello, me sentía ligeramente cohibido; odiaba encontrarme bajo la mirada de dos imbéciles.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando me conviertas? —preguntó, su mirada se encontraba fija en mis ojos.

—No lo sé —dije sin más, y era cierto, no sabía que podría ocurrir, y mucho menos en aquel momento; sin lugar a dudas, el momento en el que más débil me sentía.

Decidí fijar mi atención en ella, en su cuerpo tibio y lleno de vida. ¿Qué pasaría si no resistía el veneno que debía beber?, ella moriría, y… ¿yo podría soportarlo?, ¿podría soportar la perdida de ella?

Desgarré con mis colmillos mi muñeca, y la posicioné frente a ella, quien deslizó su lengua en la herida, provocando que una descarga de placer embargara mi cuerpo. _"Fantástico, ahora me agrada el sadomasoquismo"_bufé mentalmente.

Presté mucha atención a lo que ella hacía, escuchando las débiles voces de mis compañeros, sus pensamientos en realidad.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi brazo, y su boca buscaba absorber la mayor cantidad de sangre posible. Le escuchaba suspirar entre dientes, me escuchaba suspirar a mí mismo, mecido por la increíble sensación de ser víctima de ella.

Me encontré sintiendo por primera vez un inmenso dolor corporal, justo donde sus labios hacían un esfuerzo por mantenerse aferrados a mi muñeca. Gruñí de dolor, intentando empujarle lejos de mí, pero ella se sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

Entonces logré zafarme, pero ella intentó seguirme rápidamente. Me bajé del mueble y permanecí sentado en el suelo, mareado por la falta de sangre, mientras que ella no podía moverse, mareada a su vez por el efecto del veneno.

Mi vista era borrosa, pero podía verle temblar sobre el mueble. Un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, mientras sus dedos apretaban sus labios, manchados con mi sangre mesclada con la suya.

En aquel momento la sensación de adormecimiento desapareció de mi cuerpo. Ahora me embargaba el horror. La piel de ella perdía aquel rozagante color, volviéndose extremadamente pálida.

Los latidos de su corazón iban disminuyendo la intensidad, y ante mis ojos se parecía repetir la historia de el amigo de Sakura, pero esta vez, la protagonista era ella.

Apreté mis manos contra las de ella, quien yacía acostada sobre el mueble, con sus ojos perdidos en el techo, bailoteando desesperadamente.

Apreté mis dedos en su muñeca, y mi respiración paró de inmediato. Suigetsu se echó sobre mí para que no pudiese echarme yo sobre Sakura.

Su muñeca cayó inerte a un lado del mueble, Kazuki buscó el pulso inexistente en el cuerpo de ella, mientras que yo entraba en desesperación.

—Está…muerta —escuché, pero mis ojos nuevamente se nublaban debido a profundo dolor que podía sentir dentro de mi pecho…

_"Sakura está muerta…"_ murmuré mentalmente…y ahora… ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?


	14. Mi amiga la muerte

Sí, no estais alucinando, este es un nuevo cap donde os dejaré a medias xD (me gusta hacerlo, le agrega emoción jajaja) como sea, esperaba llegar a los diez comentarios por capítulo, pero ustedes se empeñan en no comentar xDD

igual, es un enorme agrado para mi ver a tantas personas apoyando este fanfic, muchas gracias.

Para ustedes el capítulo número 14

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto -el puto amo (?)-, esta historia sin embargo es mía y si la plageas te guindaré de los pulgares -sonrie- y no es joda -sonrie aun más amplio- xDDD

* * *

"_Sakura está muerta…"_ murmuré mentalmente…y ahora… ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Por mi mente comenzaron a pasar miles de maneras de echarme a la muerte encima, aunque no debía pensar demasiado, con la simple idea de echarme sobre una hoguera, era suficiente para matarme.

"_Hazlo ahora, no vale la pena continuar mirando un cadáver",_ soltó mi voz interna. Nuevamente la vista se me nublaba, era demasiado fuerte aquel dolor dentro de mí.

Solo, nuevamente estaba solo, había hecho la cosa más estúpida que existía. Apreté mis puños con odio. Me había enamorado de la hija del asesino de mis padres.

Por mucho que hubiese intentado odiarla…yo… ¡Espera!

Mi mente cayó en un colapso, la idea que surcaba mi mente era majestuosa. _"La muerte no está a su lado"_. Aun podía recordar con claridad el olor de aquella peculiar conocida.

Ella había llegado muchas veces mientras yo me encontraba cerca del cadáver de mis victimas. Ella era un demonio muy descarado, que no temía mostrar su rostro a los mortales e inmortales.

Pero en aquella ocasión era diferente, ella no estaba y aquello era una clara señal de que Sakura…

—Está viva —gritó Suigetsu con euforia, soltando el agarre que me mantenía fijo en el suelo.

Me deslicé debajo de su cuerpo hasta llegar al pie del mueble. Mantuve mi mirada sobre el pálido rostro de Sakura; y escuché su corazón, latiendo brioso dentro de su pecho inmortal.

Sus parpados se abrieron, dejándome ver aquella mirada de color jade, demasiado diferente a la que poseía en vida.

Su cuerpo se echó hacia adelante, dejándole sentarse sobre el polvoriento mueble. Sus orbes miraron expectantes hacia Kazuki, quien no paraba de juguetear con los cabellos de ella.

—Que adorable —rió Kazuki, observando la expresión de horror en mi rostro. Ella no era Sakura, no podía serlo… ¿o sí?

Me perdí en su mirada llena de luz fantasmal. Una sensación extraña recorría mi espina dorsal. Su mirada era tan extraña y exuberante, demasiado penétrate para mi gusto.

—Es una lástima, ya no huele a mortal —murmuró Kazuki, olisqueando el cabello de Sakura. Le hice apartar con una mirada desafiante mientras que Sakura seguía en el limbo.

Ella enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos y me atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo lleno de deseo. Sentí sus labios hacer presión en mi cuello y fue entonces cuando le aparté.

—No seas inconsciente, beberás mas tarde —le gruñí con desprecio. Por alguna razón toda aquella tristeza de antes seguía mareándome a pesar de sentir cierto odio hacia aquel nuevo ser inmortal.

Ella era mi amada, no podía negarlo más, pero a su vez, era el vivo recordatorio de mi pasado, mi familia muerta en manos de los demonios y en manos de su padre.

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté de suelo, me sentía verdaderamente estúpido. Dejé a los demás allí abajo u subí a la habitación para darme un baño.

El olor a cerezo se me incrustaba en la piel. Me vestí con rapidez y al bajar encontré a Sakura sentada al borde de las escaleras.

Observé su pequeña figura moverse ligeramente y luego voltearse hacia mí, y allí estaba su mirada de nuevo. Era demasiado inhumana, pero debía acostumbrarme a la idea de que ella ya no era más una humana.

— ¡Vaya descaro el tuyo de dejarle sola!, apenas acabas de transformarla —regañó Kazuki.

—Jodete —espeté con desagrado, ahora me encontraba más cerca a ella. A su lado para ser preciso. Me quedé observándola por un par de minutos, completamente pasmado, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Se mantenía tan inmutable que daba la impresión de ser una muñeca de porcelana, completamente hueca, vacía de sentimientos y características normales.

—Ya viene siendo hora de que te vayas con ella, ¿Cómo pretendes irte? —preguntó Suigetsu, mirándome con desagrado; estaba molesto por la manera en la que trataba a Sakura.

—Supongo que nos iremos por tierra, es lo que menos esperan ellos ya que deben estar evaluando las vías de escape menos notorias.

Sentí las frías manos de Sakura acariciar la piel de mis brazos. Miré con detenimiento su acción, que no era más que un intento por abrazarme.

—Vámonos —le dije, ella me miró expectante, fascinada y estúpidamente sensual. — ¿No sientes mareos?, debemos ir a pie —le dije, evaluando sus síntomas.

Ella negó levemente con su cabeza, y por un instante pude escuchar sus pensamientos, en ellos se encontraba mi nombre.

—Olvídate de eso, Suigetsu es muy inteligente y os preparó un auto —dijo Kazuki, riendo entre dientes.

Cogí las llaves que Suigetsu lanzó hacia mí y me largué del lugar sin siquiera despedirme. Yo estaba seguro de que aquello no debía tomarlo como una despedida, Suigetsu era un metiche al igual que Kazuki, por supuesto que volverían a atravesarse en mi camino.

Sin darme cuenta ya me había metido en el carro, una camioneta sencilla que pasaría desapercibida.

Sakura yacía a un lado, se abrazaba a si misma debido al frio ambiente que le rodeaba y su propia temperatura decadente.

Comencé a pensar en las opciones que tenía para hospedarme. Debíamos permanecer en Japón. Los demonios fuera de Japón notarían rápidamente que Sakura y yo éramos los seres que buscaba medio mundo inmortal.

—Sasuke…—susurró Sakura, me sorprendí al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios. Por primera vez desde que le convertí, ella me parecía adorable.

—Hmp —mascullé, intentando parecer sereno, aunque por dentro me encontrase eufórico. —Dime —dije, posando mi mirada ligeramente hacia ella, que se abrazaba aun más fuerte.

—Olvídalo —murmuró, fruncí el seño. Odiaba que se echase para atrás, y mucho más que lo hiciera en aquel tono lleno de dolor.

No pude evitar mirarle por unos segundos, sumido completamente en la rabia, ¿por qué demonios no podía leer su mente?

Continué conduciendo, sin saber aun a qué lugar debía ir. ¿Qué tal un barrio pobre?, _"perfecto",_ murmuró mi voz interna.

Un barrio pobre era un lugar perfecto, quizás no un barrio pobre, más bien uno de clase media, lleno de gente que compartía siempre la cotidianidad.

Y si yo me encontraba bien informado, el lugar perfecto estaba bastante cerca y fuera de la vista de cualquier demonio o en su defecto, cualquier ángel o ser inmortal.

—Colócate el cinturón —ordené a Sakura, ella obedeció torpemente y yo pisé el acelerador, dejando que el auto surcase el asfalto como si en algún momento pudiese despegarse del suelo.

Rápidamente habíamos llegado a una pequeña ciudad, bajé la velocidad y volví a tomar la autopista hacia un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba entre dos escandalosas ciudades.

Continué conduciendo, adentrándome en las estrechas calles de aquella especie de pueblo ejemplar.

Y entonces llegué al lugar indicado, al menos aquel seria el lugar donde permaneceríamos por lo menos un mes, pero me encontraba abierto a la posibilidad de que fuese quizás menos de un par de semanas.

—Una habitación —pedí en la recepción, el hombre de avanzada edad deslizó sus huesudos dedos sobre una hoja de papel y luego colocó unos números en ella.

—Estas son las llaves, si desea le digo al botones que os suba el equipaje —ofreció el anciano, buscando las maletas con su mirada pero no las encontró.

—Venimos ligeros —dejé que una sonrisa burlona se dibujara en mi rostro, me encantaba ver el desconcierto en los rostros humanos. Cada uno, a su manera, dibujaba las expresiones de diferente manera a pesar de sentir lo mismo.

Subí las escaleras rechinantes, seguido por Sakura, quien no paraba de sacarme de mis casillas. Permanecía demasiado callada y eso no era normal.

Miré las llaves, con aquel ridículo pedazo de cartulina negra que ponía en letras negras el numero diez.

Caminé por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que ponía el mismo número. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y la puerta abrió fácilmente.

Al adentrarme en la habitación sentí deseos de escapar o en su defecto, quemar todo el maldito hotel; un hedor a viejo escapaba de cada rincón de la habitación, la cual era pequeña y de bajo nivel.

—Mira los lugares en los que me meto por tu culpa —mascullé, buscando a Sakura con la mirada, quien se encontraba cerrando la puerta. Se recostó de la puerta, visiblemente exhausta.

Algo definitivamente iba mal, sus labios se encontraban pálidos al igual que su piel, dándole un toque realmente fantasmal.

Ella llevó sus manos a su estomago y elevó su mirada hacia mí, dejándome ver aquella orbes verdes que ahora despedían un brillo escalofriante.

—Me siento extraña —confesó adolorida, sus orbes comenzaban a volverse opacas... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

* * *

Bien, como sabrán, se supone que Sakura como vampiro no debería sentir dolor, pero lo siente así que os dejo el temilla hasta allí para que queden con saborsillo en la boca y comenten xD

Agradezco enormemente a** Pamys-Chan , aRiElLa 95 , Dark Saarai , Jesybert , sakuritha-haruno , wildsasuke-kun , Shina Uchiha , .xKristenx. , Misa Hatake **

Por leer y comentar. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempillo de comentarme el fanfic, en serio. Todas están locas y son geniales xD

¡Hasta pronto!


	15. No

Lamento tardar tanto. Esta semana fué de examenes pero ya por fin he podido salir de clases y subir la conti. Espero sea de vuestro agrado.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es en cambio de mi autoria.

* * *

—Me siento extraña —confesó adolorida, sus orbes comenzaban a volverse opacas... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Entonces comprendí aquella palidez en su piel, aquel dolor en su estómago vacío.

—Sakura, lo que te ocurre solo tiene un nombre —dije—, y es sed —terminé de decir, sonriendo internamente.

Por alguna extraña razón me agradaba ver aquella expresión de horror en su rostro. Aquello a lo que ella tanto había temido, el alimentarse de la vida humana.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, sus orbes jade se encontraban fijas en las mías. Fui acercándome poco a poco, atraído por aquella expresión llena de emociones.

Levanté su delicado rostro con mis manos y dejé que mis colmillos blancos se asomaran.

—Esa es nuestra naturaleza, matamos para vivir, nos alimentamos de vida —le comenté, con cierto aire de placer. —Tú lo sabes —añadí. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente mientras ella intentaba articular alguna excusa.

—Si —respondió, y como si su cuerpo y el mío fuesen imanes, ella se pegó a mi; rodeándome con sus brazos. —Acepté ser un vampiro, ahora debo cumplir con lo que debo —acotó, dejando mi estrategia amenazadora en el suelo.

— ¡Bien! —refunfuñé, apartándola de mí. —Muévete —ordené exasperado.

Ella se aferró a mi brazo mientras caminábamos por las calles relativamente vacías. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que me sentía mareado.

Habíamos encontrado un par de victimas cerca de un bar, ambas se encontraban completamente ebrias y ahora nosotros al haber bebido se su sangre, nos sentíamos igual o hasta más ebrios.

Pero no solo por eso me sentía mareado, sino por la manera en la que había reaccionado Sakura a la hora de _"cazar"_. Lo había tomado demasiado bien, y sin siquiera recibir indicaciones, supo qué hacer.

Coqueteó un poco con el sujeto y en cuestión de segundos le tenía done quería, una de sus manos había callado al hombre, mientras que con la otra jugueteaban en el pecho de él. Sus colmillos aprisionaban a su presa, y en cuestión de segundos en hombre ya estaba muerto.

Miré a Sakura tambalearse un par de veces mientras soltaba una risita baja. Apresuré un poco el paso, y ella me siguió, nadando entre sus pensamientos que ahora yo era capaz de escuchar.

Al llegar a la posada me di cuenta de que el hombre no se encontraba, lo que era razonable, tomando en cuenta que eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada.

—Sasuke —me llamó Sakura, en aquel tono despacio y sensual que terminaba volviéndome loco.

Le ignoré, obligándome a continuar subiendo por aquellas escaleras que me resultaban interminables. _"Sasuke"_ volvió a murmurar, esta vez lo hacía mientras se aferraba a uno de mis brazos.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, y luego de batallar un par de minutos con la cerradura, logré abrir la puerta.

Ella se adentró en la habitación y yo cerré la puerta. Le miré caminar a través del pasillo, tambaleándose en cada paso que daba y riéndose de sí misma.

Le llegué desde atrás justo cuando se encontraba cerca de la cama. Deslicé mis manos en sus caderas, sintiendo una corriente de pasión mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al mío.

Ella se giró, dejando su rostro cerca de míos. Sus labios rosaron los míos con lujuria, dejándome a merced de aquellas sensaciones que tanto odiaba sentir hacia ella.

Subí mis manos hacia su rostro, y acaricié sus mejillas mientras el beso se volvía más profundo.

Por un instante sentí mis manos ligeramente húmedas, y fue entonces cuando me separé de ella, observando su mirada llena de lágrimas, que descendían por sus mejillas y luego por mis manos.

—Sasuke…—me llamó, bajó su mirada por un instante y luego me abrazó fuertemente, mojando mi pecho con sus lágrimas. —Tú ya no me quieres, ¿verdad? —dijo entre sollozos.

Mis labios se movieron, pero nada salió de mi boca, ¿Qué podía responderle?, ¡ni yo mismo sabía qué demonios me pasaba con ella!

Se separó un poco de mí, se secó las lágrimas y me miró atenta, esperando aquella respuesta que seguramente rompería su corazón.

—No…—respondí, mis labios intentaron articular algo más, pero al mirar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, me quedé sin habla.

¿Por qué demonios le había dicho que no?, ella se alejó de mí, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

_"¿Por qué has dicho que no?"_, me preguntaba mentalmente, una y otra vez, ¡yo la amaba!, pero era incapaz de decírselo…

* * *

Comentad por favor, y gracias por leer y comentar.


	16. Aquello que tanto temías

**¡Sí!**, cuantos lindos comentarios, joder. Cada vez me emociono más al leerlos, me alegra tanto que mi fanfic os agrade tanto.

Sasuke es un orgulloso de primera, eso todas lo sabemos, y he intentado que siga siendo un idiota en el fanfic (?) pero que no sea capaz de decirle a Sakura que la ama no es porque no lo sienta, sino porque su orgullo Uchiha no se lo permite, además, bien sabemos que Sasuke tiene poco tacto con eso del sentimentalismo.

**Pero,** las personas cambian, y hacen esfuerzos por ser mejores, solo para hacer felices a quienes aman.

Sin más que decir, os dejo el capítulo dieciseis.

**Disclaimer:** Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sin embargo, es mia.

* * *

~Aquello que tanto temías~

_"¿Por qué has dicho que no?", me preguntaba mentalmente, una y otra vez, ¡yo la amaba!, pero era incapaz de decírselo…_

Pensé por un instante en la posibilidad de acercarme a ella, y como si mi cuerpo se moviese solo, ya estaba frente a ella, de cunclillas. Con mis dedos aparté ágilmente unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

_—Sakura —_le llamé, ella continuaba sollozando, su mirada se fijó en la mía haciendo que un leve cosquilleo recorriera mis mejillas.

Aquella mirada era la misma de antes, aquella mirada mortal, caracterizada por hacerme sentir como imbécil; por hacerme sentir que le amaba mucho más allá de lo que me gustaba aceptar.

_—Perdona —_gruñí, me jodia tener que disculparme, odiaba hacerlo, y más aún frente a ella. Sus pestañas húmedas sedujeron a mis dedos, que les acariciaron mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. _—Ya para de llorar —_pedí, aunque como de costumbre, sonó como una orden, la cual ella acataría sin chistar, ¿o no?

_—Siempre me lastimas y crees que con un par de palabras lo solucionaras todo —_replicó, mi ceño se frunció involuntariamente. Mis dedos descendieron por sus mejillas húmedas. _—Y lo peor de todo es que sí lo logras —_se quejó.

Una sonrisa inocente se formó en sus labios, claro, inocente si ignorabas en hecho de que detrás de aquella dulce sonrisa se encontraban aquellos detestables colmillos de vampiro.

_—Dejando a un lado todo mi drama —_comenzó a decir, sus mejillas se volvían rozagantes. _—Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte —_dijo, asentí, ligeramente horrorizado, ¿Qué clase de preguntas me haría?

Ella subió sus piernas a la cama y las cruzó de mariposa, me senté a su lado, con mis orbes fijas en las suyas, esperando a que me bombardeara.

_—Según lo que me has dicho…es común que los demonios y otros seres deambulen en la tierra, ¿no? _—preguntó y yo solo asentí. _—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que las personas no los ven?, ¿por qué yo sí puedo verlos? —_la expresión de duda en su rostro me resultó algo graciosa, sonreí.

_—Eso es porque tuviste contacto conmigo —_dije. _—Y porque pensaste demasiado en ello—_aclaré.

_— ¿Solo con pensarlo comienzo a verles? —_su voz sonaba exuberante, negué y ella mordió su labio inferior.

_— ¿Por qué siempre debo explicarte estas cosas? —_repliqué con algo de molestia, odiaba hablar demasiado y ella hacía que las palabras fluyeran de mí. _—No se basa únicamente en ello, tú tienes algo especial, algo que no muchos humanos poseen, pero quizás nunca se sepa que es —_murmuré.

Su mirada se perdió en sus piernas, me moví cerca de ella, empujé suavemente su cuerpo hacia la cama y me acomodé sobre ella. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en la mía, intentando leer mi mente.

_— ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —_levanté mi ceja izquierda, y el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Movió su cabeza de manera negativa e intentó pronunciar algo, pero yo me encontraba ahora besando sus mejillas.

Su piel era suave y mis labios gozaban del contacto. Me aparté de su rostro, con mi mirada perdida en las sabanas, ¿qué diablos hacia?, ¿Cómo podía besarla luego de haberle negado mi amor?

_—No me lo has negado —_escuché, miré estupefacto hacia su lugar, estuve a punto de pronunciar algunas palabras pero nuevamente comenzó a hablar. _—No te sientas culpable, tú eres así, no soy nadie para obligarte a amar —_susurró.

_—No es justo —_comencé a decir. _—No para ti, tú mereces a alguien que pueda aceptar sus sentimientos.  
_  
_— ¡No!, yo te quiero a ti, si debo ser feliz, será a tu lado, si debo sufrir, será estando contigo —_replicó, apartando su mirada, aunque sus mejillas delataba lo apenada que estaba.

¿Tanto me amaba?, sí; ella estaba dispuesta a todo por mí.

_«Vamos, ¿qué tanto puede costar decir un "te amo"?»_

Moví mis labios, intentando aunque sea murmurar lo que ella tanto deseaba y merecía escuchar.

Su mirada continuaba perdida en la nada, mientras que la mía le observaba, expectante, intentando poder pronunciar un _"te amo"_para ella.

Yo lo sentía, no podía negarlo, pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba decírselo. El mirarle, el pensarle, todo lo relacionado con ella me recordaba mi desdichado pasado; un pasado no muy lejano, uno que había marcado nuestras vidas.

_«Vamos, Sasuke Uchiha, te has enamorado de ella, ¿cuándo más se lo ocultaras?, no es solo deseo, verdaderamente le amas»_

Gruñí, odiaba que mi voz interna interviniese en situaciones como aquella. Respiré profundo, aunque no necesariamente era indispensable hacerlo.

_—Sakura —_murmuré. Mi mirada seguía fija en su rostro, el cual se ruborizó al momento en el que sus verdes se posaron en mis orbes.

Tragué saliva y reuní todo mi valor, suprimiendo a mi ego, que golpeaba insistentemente mi pecho.

_—Te amo —_susurré, tan bajo que casi era imposible que lo hubiese escuchado, pero si lo había hecho, y sus mejillas se encontraban más rozagantes que nunca.

_—Sasuke…—_musitó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _—Gracias —_una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y por un instante sentí que mis mejillas ardían.

_—Sí, bueno —_murmuré como estúpido, sin encontrar algunas palabras más que decir. Me acosté a su lado y le di la espalda. _—Tengo sueño —_dije, y no mentía, realmente me encontraba exhausto.

Cerré los ojos, impaciente por quedarme dormido, pero de pronto sentí como su peso cambiaba de lugar, justo donde yo me encontraba. Abrí los ojos, ligeramente pasmado, mirándole acostarse entre mis brazos.

No pude negarme, su tibio cuerpo me hipnotizaba, haciendo que todos mis sentidos despertaran e intentaran guardar aquel momento.

Mi dedo índice se deslizó suavemente sobre su hombro, bajando con delicadeza subliminal por todo su contorno.

El tacto era exquisito, la sensación que recorría la yema de mis dedos al acariciar su piel era…indescriptible, electrizante.

Aquél escondite frio y vacío dentro de mi pecho, comenzaba a llenarse con aquel sentimiento que ahora sentía por ella; aquel que era solo para ella y para mí.

¿Me importaba ahora el hecho de tener que huir en cada momento?, no. Fuese como fuese, aunque todos se opusieran, ella iba a quedarse a mi lado, ambos compartiríamos nuestras vidas.

_"Sasuke Uchiha, te has convertido en aquello que tanto temías…"_

* * *

Apuesto a que algunas de ustedes ya se sienten más complacidas xD

Creo que ya solo me queda agradeceros vuestros comentarios:

**sakuritha-haruno **

**aRiElLa 95 **

**Eiko23 **

**Shina Uchiha **

**wildsasuke-kun **

**Misa Hatake **

**Black'Uchiha'Leto'Salvatore**

**¡Gracias enormemente!**, de verdad que son de lo mejor. En mis fanfics anteriores a veces me comentaban solo tres personas ._. (al menos aquí en ) se ve que aquí la gente es más exigente xD.

Gracias de nuevo, y espero que comenten para colocar la conti. Pero eso supongo que será ya el proximo año, Creo que ya todas se van de vacaciones navideñas,¿no?

**¡Feliz Navidad!  
**


	17. Sin ser perseguidos

Wolaz

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Debo disculparme, he tardado en actualizar y tengo mi excusa: estaba de vacaciones xD

Lo sé...semejante excusa más mala jajaja, pero es cierto, mi familia y yo estabamos de vacaciones y por allí no tenía conexion a internet, así que no habia forma de conectarme a dejarles la continuación. Pero aquí estoy, y les dejo el capítulo 17.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sin embargo, es mia.

* * *

Capítulo 17 - Sin ser perseguidos

''_Sasuke Uchiha, te has convertido en aquello que tanto temías''_

Apenas logré dormirme, los recuerdos de mi pasado se abalanzaban sobre mí.

Mis pies descalzos provocaban una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, pero no tenia tiempo de fijarme en ello, en cambio, solo podía mirar su cuerpo frio y sin vida en el suelo, la sangre se esparcía por el suelo y en mis ropas. El asesino sonrió con placer mirando el cuerpo sin vida de ella, y ahora venia por mí. Apretó el puñal con fuerza y corrió hacia mí. Una pelea desenfrenada se desató justo en aquél lugar.

Habíamos resbalado debido a la sangre en el suelo, él sostenía el cuchillo cerca de mi cuello, mientras que yo reprimía el ataque con mis manos. En un rápido movimiento el cuchillo bajó y perforó mi pecho, una y otra vez el arma despedazó mi pecho.

Él se fue rápidamente, mientras que las llamas _–causadas por el mismo agresor-_tomaban gran parte de la entrada de la casa. Eché mi cabeza a un lado, justo donde su cuerpo descansaba. Sus cabellos rosados es encontraban manchados en sangre al igual que sus ropas.

Extendí mi brazo hacia ella, logrando apenas tocar una de sus manos, fría e inerte, así se sentía, tan vacía de vida.

Sus ojos carentes de brillo miraban en mi dirección, sus labios entre abiertos habían intentado articular algunas palabras antes de que su cuerpo quedara sin vida.

_—Sasuke —_escuché, me desperté de inmediato y fijé mi mirada en su rostro sonrosado. Aclaré mi garganta, recordando aquella ultima imagen que había obtenido de ella en aquella otra vida, ¿ella podría recordar aquello?

_—Maldito sol —_mascullé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, los volví a abrir, esta vez la cortina había sido pasada por Sakura.

_—Suigetsu y Juugo están aquí —_soltó de golpe, miré a un lado y efectivamente estaban allí, ambos parados a un lado de la cama, son sus rostros sonrientes.

Chasqueé la lengua al ver mis fachas, estaba completamente desnudo y todo por culpa de toda la acción que había presenciado aquel colchón la noche anterior.

_— ¡Salgan de la maldita habitación! —_les grité. _— ¡Ahora! —_esto ultimo les hizo salir rápidamente, y pude vestirme tan rápido como pude.

Paré para mirar a Sakura con furia.

_—Ni me mires, al despertar ya estaban aquí —_se excusó. _—A mi también me han visto en mala facha —_murmuró sonrojada, apretó la camisa que llevaba puesta y miró al suelo.

Pasé a su lado y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Aun no podía comprender como no me había dado cuenta de sus presencias, era inaudito que algo como aquello se me hubiese pasado por alto.

_—Pasen —_ordené, el par de bastardos entraron con la misma sonrisa socarrona de antes y no la borraron de sus labios por muchas miradas asesinas que les enviase.

_—Buenas noticias —_habló Suigetsu. _—Han derrocado a Pein, ya no les quieren matar —_aclaró luego, Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de sus labios.

_—A nadie le pareció buena la idea de hacer pagar a Sakura por los errores de su padre —_dijo Juugo, haciéndome sentir como un tirano, yo anteriormente si habría querido que ella pagara por aquello. _—Todos se han revelado —_concluyó.

_— ¿No es una trampa? —_pregunté sin deseos de creer lo que escuchaba, me encontraba escéptico. Horas antes, pensaba un lugar donde ocultarnos durante la próxima semana, y ahora éramos completamente libres de salir de nuestro permanente encierro.

Sakura me miraba expectante, tanto que me resultaba incomodo.

_—Por supuesto que no lo es, claro, aun deben cuidarse, Pein sigue libre y es muy probable que intente buscarle —_agregó Suigetsu.

_— ¿Podemos dejar de huir? —_preguntó Sakura con ilusión, negué involuntariamente.

_— ¿Cómo es que nos encontraron? —_pregunté desconfiado, Suigetsu sonrió glorioso.

_—Estábamos bebiendo y les vimos caminando por la calle —_soltó una risa extraña y luego les miré estupefacto, malditos ebrios. _—Claro, hemos escuchado algunos gemidos en la habitación y decidimos esperar un poco…terminamos dormidos en el pasillo —_aceptó rascando su cabeza.

Gruñí con disgusto, Sakura por su parte solo quería ser tragada por la tierra, aquellas palabras la hicieron ruborizar hasta el ultimo rincón de su piel, posteriormente cubrió su rostro con una mano y con la otra golpeó el hombro de Suigetsu. Para impresión de todos, Suigetsu no pudo esquivar el golpe, lo recibió de lleno y terminó tendido en el suelo.

_—Vaya mujer —_se rio Juugo, sonreí triunfante, aquella era Sakura, mi vampiresa.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue ponernos al día, lo de la caída de Pein resultó ser el preciso día en que Sakura y yo escapamos del hospital, al menos allí comenzó. Todos se quejaban de aquella decisión tan absurda de hacer pagar a Sakura por algo que ella no había hecho, aquello terminó por explotar cuando se enteraron de que Sakura ya no era una humana.

_—Ahora el mayor problema no somos nosotros —_acotó Juugo, dándome a entender que había algo más que contar.

_—Unos demonios de alto rango han escapado del infierno por culpa de unos idiotas espiritistas —_contó Suigetsu. _—No son demonios antiguos, de hecho, llegaron a tan alto rango debido a su inteligencia y astucia —_Sakura le miraba atenta, enfocando sus pensamientos hacia lo que Suigetsu contaba.

La verdad no me interesaba en nada si había demonios o no en la tierra, lo que si debía interesarnos era el hecho de que varias legiones de demonios debían encargarse de deshacerse de aquellos demonios para mantener el equilibrio.

_—Ya no será peligroso para Sakura ya que no es humana, pero si no queremos meternos en problemas, lo mejor será cooperar —_murmuré con desagrado, los demonios eran detestables.

Me levanté de la silla y miré a Sakura, ¿Qué tan peligroso seria ahora para nosotros lidiar con ello?

Me enfoqué en los pensamientos de Sakura, ella recordaba aquella primera vez que tuvo contacto con un demonio, una pisca de terror se reflejó en su rostro, y un instante después sus recuerdos indagaron en aquella parte donde ella me había visto con mi arma.

_—Sasuke, ¿Para que servía el arma que llevabas cuando nos conocimos? —_preguntó, lo veía venir…

_—Es en realidad un arma común y corriente, pero las balas frías provocan que los demonios se paralicen por instantes y también pueden causarles cierto daño —_le expliqué, ella comenzó a recordar cuando quedó bañada en sangre, segundos después de que le disparara al demonio.

Mordió su labio inferior, pensando en el hecho de que su olfato era más hábil y que el olor a la sangre de demonio era asqueroso, reí ante su comentario mental.

_—No te relacionaras con ellos, solo no interferiremos, si te atacan, sabrás defenderte —_le expliqué.

_—Entiendo —_asintió. _— ¿Qué debo saber para enfrentarlos? —_preguntó y por inercia fruncí el ceño con disgusto, odiaba tener que explicar cosas tan extensas.

Me crucé de brazos y miré como sus pupilas de color jade se fijaban en las mías, muy atentas y deseosas de conocimiento.

_—En reducidas palabras, los demonios se dividen en distintas categorías, cada categoría tiene un lugar en el infierno —_hice una pausa para verla cruzarse de piernas y mirarme más seria. _—Las almas nuevas en el purgatorio continúan como almas solo hasta que consiguen llegar a las puertas del amo del infierno, allí se les brinda un cuerpo y pueden comenzar a hacer maldades en la tierra o encargarse de subir su rango comiendo almas en el purgatorio —_paré al verla recordar a Naruto.

"_¿Naruto habrá llegado a las puertas del señor del infierno?",_se preguntó mentalmente, esperé a que su mente se concentrara nuevamente.

_—Existen varios rangos, los cuales pueden dividirse en tres categorías, los de bajo nivel que solo son diablillos de tamaño pequeño, piel rojiza y ojos completamente negros, los de nivel medio son de tamaño humano, poseen las mismas características de un demonio de bajo nivel, exceptuando que tiene un par de cuernos pequeños en la frente, los de—._

_— ¿El demonio que atacó mi casa era de nivel medio? —_preguntó Sakura, asentí.

_—Los de alto nivel son corpulentos, algunos poseen enormes colmillos o adiciones que dependen de cada demonio y de lo que te otorgue el demonio mayor —_terminé de explicar.

Ella asintió luego de aquello, y esperó a que yo continuara. Le notaba bastante atenta y aquello era ya demasiado normal en ella, su curiosidad sobrepasaba la de los demás.

_—Para deshacerte de un diablillo de bajo nivel solo debes apretarlo con tus manos, muy fuerte por supuesto —_expliqué. _—Se sentirá sofocado y desaparecerá —._

_—Los de medio nivel solo pueden deshacerse con agua bendita, eso ya lo viste aquella noche, ¿Recuerdas? —_preguntó Suigetsu, Sakura asintió.

_—Los de alto nivel deben ser inmovilizados con agua bendita, luego se dibuja un símbolo en el suelo, se le pone al demonio en medio del circulo y deshaces el mismo con el agua bendita —_creería que éramos unos maniacos con el agua bendita, pero algo de cierto tenia toda aquella comercialización sobre _"alejar el mal de vuestras casas"_.

_—Solo los de nivel ocho y nueve se deshacen de esa manera —_aclaró Suigetsu, Sakura retenía toda aquella información de manera muy fácil, se notaba. _—Es por eso que el de aquél día se deshizo sin necesidad de algún símbolo, era uno de nivel siete —_explicó Suigetsu, Sakura asintió nuevamente.

_—Ahora creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir de nuevo a Konoha —_miré Sakura sonreír ampliamente, nuevamente volveríamos a aquella ciudad a la que ella tanto amaba.

Acto seguido recogimos todo en nuestros bolsos y comenzamos el viaje a Konoha. No era necesario robar un auto para llegar hasta allí, sencillamente debíamos correr y llegaríamos en cuestión de horas.

Que Sakura fuera ahora un vampiro nos aceleraba la tarea, habíamos llegado a los límites de Konoha rápidamente. Aquella luminosa ciudad se veía envuelta en una extraña sucesión de recuerdos; de solo mirarla, Sakura comenzaba a recordar miles de cosas relacionadas con su pasado y con sus últimos días de vida humana.

Era abrumador caminar entre las pobladas calles de Konoha mientras Sakura me bombardeaba mentalmente con aquellas palabras que yo le había dicho con anterioridad y que ahora me hacían sentir el hombre más insensible e idiota del universo.

_—Aquí quedaba mi casa —_dijo Sakura, todos paramos de caminar y miramos los restos de aquella casa, completamente quemados.

_—Esto lo hemos hecho nosotros, fue de utilidad para evitar que les siguieran —_se excusó Juugo, Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia la casa y luego se dirigió hacia mi.

Levanté su rostro, su mirada se perdió en la mía y acto seguido me dedicó una dulce sonrisa. Yo seguía sin entenderlo, pero estaba más que claro, ella no sentía ningún sentimiento hacia aquella casa, en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo era posible?, yo podía vivir eternamente con aquél sentimiento de culpa y mis sentimientos humanos mientras que ella se había librado de ellos.

Pero si aquello era así, ¿Cómo era posible que ella siguiera teniendo ese sentimiento de amor hacia a mi?

_—No indagues en lo que jamás existió, no puedo sentir sentimiento alguno hacia ese lugar porque llevaba muy poco tiempo allí cuando tu llegaste —_explicó. _—Todo lo que viví en ella está relacionado contigo, y te tengo a ti para revivir esos recuerdos —_sus pupilas se humedecieron, apreté su pequeño cuerpo al mío y acaricié su hombro desnudo.

A veces no podía imaginar como determinaba lo que se me venia a la mente, quizás me había vuelto demasiado expresivo para mi gusto.

_—Sasuke —_me llamó Sakura.

_—Dime —_musité sin ganas de alzar la voz, ya habíamos comenzado a andar, yo continuaba con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, sin ganas de separarme ni un centímetro de ella.

_— ¿Dónde viviremos ahora? —_preguntó, lo pensé un poco, ciertamente ya no teníamos un hogar.

Me había acostumbrado tanto a la idea de que debíamos vivir de manera sedentaria que jamás pensé que la oportunidad de vivir una vida _"normal"_como vampiros jamás ocurriría.

_—Ya veremos —_le dije y continuamos nuestro camino.

Pude divisar unos cuantos guardianes del infierno deambulando en los rincones de Konoha, tan imperceptibles que dudé que mis compañeros los hubiesen notado. Como lo sospechaba, todo el planeta se encontraba repleto de demonios a causa de la fuga.

Ellos no eran ningún problema en masa, comerse un par de almas humanas no acabaría con el equilibrio universal, se disfrazaban perfectamente como humanos _–por si alguna persona con las mismas características de Sakura podía verles-_y cumplían con su labor de rastrear a aquellos demonios que sin duda alguna eran un problema.

Nos sumergimos en la zona más poblada de Konoha, el centro de la ciudad. Allí estaba la casa de Juugo, en su vida humana había vivido solo un par de años en aquella casa.

Resultaba extraño que nosotros conociéramos algunas cosas de su vida humana, pero a él no le afectaba en nada contarnos algunas cosas sobre la misma.

Suigetsu no recordaba nada de su vida humana, aunque intentaba recordar, no lograba recordar nada, solo sabia que existía y eso le bastaba.

Suigetsu era un sangre pura _-a diferencia de Karin y Juugo-_, al igual que yo había rencarnado unas cuantas veces antes de nacer en el cuerpo de un hijo de un vampiro.

Rencarnar no era extraño, debido a que algunos guías de almas eran ineficientes, las almas terminaban perdidas y cogiendo algún otro escondrijo donde vivir o como le dicen los humanos, un feto.

Yo había muerto solo una vez, viví como un humano por solo veinte años y luego fui asesinado. Mis primeros años de vida eran solo recuerdos borrosos, ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de mis padres. Lo único que seguía latente eran mis últimos años de vida.

_— ¿Quieres algo de Sake? —_me preguntó Suigetsu, ofreciéndome una copa del mismo, acepté, y miré a Sakura sentada a un lado mío, con sus manos sobre la mesa.

Me detuve a mirar su figura esbelta y perfecta encogerse por un instante, sostuve mi mano sobre su hombro.

_—Estoy bien, ha de ser el Sake, jamás lo había bebido directamente —_dijo ella.

_—Es extraño, los vampiros no sufrimos de dolores en lo absoluto —_acotó Suigetsu. _—Pero de igual modo no puedes morir, así que continuemos —_y bebió su porción de Sake de un trago.

Bebí mi copa de un trago y miré hacia la ventana, por mucho que intentaba no pensar en ello, algo me resultaba distinto, extraño…

* * *

Bien, ha acabado el capítulo y aclaro algunas cosas.

Sí, Sasuke ha rencarnado y de eso se hablará pronto. Suigetsu tambien, pero este -a diferencia de Sasuke- recuerda muy pocas cosas...por no decir nada xD

Respondiendo tu duda... **sakuritha-harun **, sí. El padre de Sakura delató a los vampiros ante los demonios. Él, como Sakura, tenía el potencial para ver a los demonios y seres sobrenaturales, pero dejandose llevar delató a los vampiros y provocó la muerte de los padres y amigos de Sasuke.

Pero como ven, Sasuke ha dejado eso atras luego de mucho debate mental, pero que ya no estén siendo perseguidos no significa que las cosas vayan a ponerse más faciles. El pasado de Sasuke y la curiosidad de Sakura son ahora lo que se les viene encima.

Y aclaro algo, **NO** voy a embarazar a Sakura. Quiero salir de ese contexto en el que encierran a los fanfics de vampiros y romance donde la protagonista siempre queda embarazada o el fanfic es identico a Twilight. Creo que la historia sería igual de interesante habiendo o no un bebé de por medio, así que decidí hacerlo sin él.

Espero entiendan.

**Agradezco a:** fabiola59 , Pamys-Chan , aRiElLa 95 , Eiko23 , Naru DH (Locota xDDD que bien verte por aquí), sakuritha-haruno , wildsasuke-kun , xKristenx , Misa Hatake , Mapita Yeah , Jesybert. **Gracias por leer y comentar**, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer vuestros comentarios, siempre son muy amables.

Comenten y pronto traigo la continuación.


	18. Ataúdes y obstinación

¡Buenas!, antes que nada, gracias por leer y comentar este fanfic. Siempre es genial poder leer vuestros comentarios tan hermosos.

Como pueden ver, he cambiado mi nickname jeje pero prometo que no lo cambiaré más : )

Esta vez fueron ocho hermosos comentarios. Muchas gracias. sin más, les dejo la continuación.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta historia si es mía

* * *

Capítulo 18 - Ataudes y obstinación.

Al principio me hice de la vista gorda, pero por el simple hecho de no querer mirar más allá de lo que quería saber, ya sabes; como aquella persona que sabe que dentro de la siguiente habitación está su marido con otra mujer pero teme abrir la puerta y toparse con la cruda realidad.

Muchas veces lancé miradas hacia donde Sakura estaba sentada, impaciente por verla sonreír y decirme _"Todo sigue tal cual como antes"_, pero no era así.

Su curiosidad ahora había aumentado en creces a lo que fue en su vida mortal. Traerla a aquél lugar solo haría que sus recuerdos provocaran que ella investigara más sobre cosas que yo temía que ella supiese.

Me levanté de la mesa, agotado mentalmente por todas aquellas ideas que martillaban mi mente y mareado a la vez por el intenso efecto del alcohol.

Dejé la botella en la mesa y salí de la casa bajo la mirada examine de todos los presentes. La lluvia mojó inmediatamente mis ropas pero a pesar de que el frio era intenso, no me molestaba en lo absoluto, amaba el frio de la muerte así como amaba el calor de la vida.

_— ¿Pasa algo? —_escuché detrás de mi, Sakura estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, lo supe sin siquiera voltearme a ella, simplemente me senté en las escaleras que daban hacia la calle, donde la lluvia aun podía mojarme al resbalar del ostentoso techo.

No quería contestar, me sentía tentado a preguntarle muchas cosas que antes por el ajetreo de huir no me había atrevido a preguntar, no por miedo sino por falta de tiempo.

Ella se acercó, mojándose también con el agua de la lluvia. Sus manos acariciaron mis hombros y sentí luego su mentón apoyado sobre mi hombro derecho, sus brazos ahora rodeaban mi cuello frio.

¿Cómo pedirle que no preguntara nada?, tarde o temprano el momento llegaría, pero yo prefería que fuese más tarde que tempano.

_—Si te preocupa que no pueda lidiar con los demonios de alrededor, intentaré evitarlos —_dijo, pero en realidad eso no me molestaba, de hecho ahora más que nunca comenzaba a pensar que fui un idiota al sentirme amenazado por lo demonios. ¡Ella era tan vampiro como yo!, si yo podía torcerles el cuello, ella también podía.

_—No, no te preocupes —_musité, odiándome a mi mismo. Di gracias al hecho de que ella no pudiera leer mi mente, seria tan desdichado si así fuera.

Me levanté, sintiendo ahora la molestia de la humedad de mis ropas y le abracé; le abrasé muy fuerte, rodeando su pequeña figura con mis brazos y hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello de marfil.

Entramos a la casa, completamente empapados y deseosos de sacarnos todo aquél montón de trapos de encima. Buscamos nuestros bolsos y entramos a una habitación la cual parecía ser el cuarto de Juugo. Allí ni más ni menos había un ataúd, no puedo decir con exactitud la ultima vez que había visto un vampiro que durmiera en un ataúd; la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado a recibir los suaves rayos de sol contra su piel en el momento en el que el sol se ponía e intentaba frustradamente entrar tras una espesa cortina.

_— ¿Y eso para que es? —_preguntó Sakura, extendiendo su dedo hacia el ataúd, estaba cerrado pero desde aquella perspectiva se veía cómodo, bastante.

_—A algunos vampiros les afecta más la luz del sol que a otros, especialmente a los que no son de sangre pura, tu por ser mi hija —_me detuve, escucharme llamarla hija de mi propia boca era cruel, porque eso era ella, yo era su "padre", quien le había otorgado el don de la inmortalidad, don o maldición, ya no encontraba como decirle.

_—Continua —_pidió al ver mi incomodidad, asentí.

_—Tu por haber nacido de mi sangre no sientes tanto dolor al estar bajo los rayos del sol, hasta te agrada —_dije, y era comprensible que Sakura no se sintiera fastidiada hacia él, había pasado tantos años de mortalidad bajo su luz que le era muy normal_. —Yo en cambio lo detesto y solo salgo de día por ti —_mascullé, ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

_—Entonces…Los ataúdes bloquean la luz del sol —_dijo. _—Pero Juugo ha salido a la luz del sol en varias ocasiones, ¿siente mucho dolor? —_preguntó.

Aquello era lo que temía, Sakura hacia tantas preguntas que yo terminaba indefenso. Ella tenia sed de aprender y yo sinceramente no era un gran conocedor de la vida, había vivido muchos años con mi familia, viviendo como proscritos, ocultos de la sociedad, moviéndonos entre sombras. Sakura tarde o temprano cogería todos mis conocimientos y harta de no obtener nada más de mi, me dejaría, o al menos eso era lo que me imaginaba y lo más sensato en su posición.

_—Algunos sienten más dolor que otros, depende del vampiro que les dio la vida —_expliqué. _—Por ejemplo, un vampiro que solo tiene dos años de vida inmortal solo podrá crear vampiros enclenques a diferencia de uno con muchos más años el cual puedo crear a un vampiro como Juugo —_expliqué, ella asintió y luego dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el ataúd.

Yo había cerrado la puerta con seguro, aunque muy fácilmente Juugo podría sacarla de su lugar con tirar de la perilla.

Me vestí y esperé a que Sakura despertara de su trance. No la podía escuchar pensar en lo absoluto, simplemente su mente se mantenía en blanco lo cual me molestaba porque lo que hacia realmente era bloquear su mente para que yo no pudiera escucharle, es decir, pensaba de manera tan silenciosa y confusa que si podía escucharla simplemente sus pensamientos se confundían con los sonidos a nuestro alrededor o con los de Juugo y Suigetsu que pensaban trastadas al otro lado de la casa.

_—Sasuke —_le escuché nombrarme, le miré atento, ella se vistió una camisa ajustada y unos jeans que resaltaban por supuesto aquellos atributos bien selectos que poseía.

_—Hmp —_contesté, intentando no demostrarle la sublime atención que le dedicaba.

_—Quiero un ataúd —_murmuró, dejándome atónito y horrorizado.

_— ¿Un ataúd para qué? —_pregunté, dejando notar el desconcierto en mi voz, ella me miró muy atenta.

_—Para ti y para mi, quiero ver como se siente dormir en uno —_aclaró, yo seguía pasmado, repitiendo sus palabras en mi mente una y otra vez.

Ella se veía tan fascinada con la idea, aquello siquiera le tocaba aquella vena de cordura humana que yo creí que ella poseía, aquella que le provoca un miedo innato a los humanos de amanecer dentro de un ataúd, confinado a un espacio tan reducido y acorde a lo que se le denomina muerte.

Salí de la habitación, no molesto pero si horrorizado, cada vez me daba cuenta de hasta donde había desaparecido el ser humano que era Sakura y lo que me había quedado como compañera, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Ya me imaginaba a Sakura en busca de un ataúd, buscando en el local un ataúd como si se tratase de una prenda de vestir o un mueble más para la casa.

Sentí sus dedos deslizarse entre los míos mientras caminaba por el pasillo, estreché su mano.

_— ¡Un ataúd! —_mascullé a Juugo, él sonrió de inmediato.

_—Les he escuchado —_murmuró riendo. _—Ve el lado positivo, ya no te tocará el sol —_y soltó una sonora carcajada acompañada por la de Suigetsu.

Estúpidos, debí haberme conseguido compañeros mejores, pero al parecer había cogido las más insensatos.

Y la palabra de Sakura se volvió realidad unas noches después de conseguir nuestro propio hogar. Para empezar debería mencionar que la casa no era tan lujosa como imaginé que a ella le gustaría.

Era una casa alejada, en una zona poco poblada de Konoha y realmente lejos de la casa de Juugo y de la casa que antes había pertenecido a Sakura. Fue costosa sin duda pero aquello proporcionaba privacidad absoluta para nosotros.

Sakura se había negado rotundamente a escoger todo lo de la casa y me permitió escoger ciertos muebles para la misma, muebles que yo creía esenciales y hermosos debido a sus ataviados diseños importados.

La casa era de dos pisos, con un hermoso jardín en la parte trasera. Tenia una escalera de caracol desde el jardín hacia el segundo piso, cuatro cuartos en el piso superior y dos en el inferior, junto con la cocina, dos baños, una sala de entretenimiento, un estudio, una sala y un recibidor (Y sí, es pequeña en comparación a la mansión en la que había vivido yo por muchos años)

Nuestra habitación estaba siempre con llave y solo nosotros podíamos tener acceso a ella, sin importar cuanta confianza hubiera entre nuestros invitados y nosotros, ya que dentro de la habitación se encontraba nuestro ataúd.

El ataúd era negro y de un largo mayor al mío. En él cabíamos perfectos Sakura y yo, pero la verdad era que mientras más pequeño, más cerca estarían nuestros cuerpo y a ninguno de los dos nos molestaba.

La expresión de Sakura al verlo aquél amanecer fue ridícula, no pude evitar reír al ver que tal como lo imaginé, el miedo le volvió justo cuando debía meterse en el ataúd.

Me eché primero, invitándola a recostarse sobre mí. Luego de mucho pensarlo, se metió y al cerrar la tapa fue como si primera vez tuviéramos intimidad. El espacio era tan reducido que nuestros cuerpos estaban siempre en un contacto excitante que me provocaba quitar la maldita tapa y tumbarla en la cama de a un lado para hacerla mía una y otra vez.

Pero solo ciertas noches usábamos la cama, aquellas en las que volvíamos apasionados al dormitorio con el único deseo de coger las horas restantes del día y disfrutarlos en el éxtasis y la fantasía de tocar el cielo, cosa sarcástica ya que al ser vampiros solo podíamos merecer el infierno y ni aun así terminaríamos allí.

En definitiva comenzar a vivir en Konoha era excitante, ya que al no tener que ocultarnos de ángeles y demonios solo disfrutábamos de nuestra inmortalidad dándonos placeres vampíricos que solo los de nuestra especie podíamos entender.

Antes al sentirme acorralado solo cazaba al primer idiota ebrio que se tropezara conmigo, ahora comenzaba la diversión.

Mi instinto asesino había estado dormido por algún tiempo, justo en el momento en el que había comenzado a tratar con Sakura y que había comenzado a apreciar la vida, pero ¿porqué no apreciar mi propia vida?, debía mantener y si debía hacerlo debía hacerme feliz y complacerme por lo menos una vez cada década.

Así que aquella noche me alisté, me vestí con una camisa blanca bajo un chaleco negro y costoso, con unos pantalones a la medida y unos zapatos a combinación.

Sakura también ahora exigía ir a cazar por su cuenta y deambular por las calles en busca de algo bueno y excitante, aunque ya la había visto cazar un par de veces en Konoha y me había resultado perturbador.

Jugueteaba con ellas, les guiaba hasta el lugar donde supuestamente pasarían una noche de placer y les inducia hasta una esquina oscura -difícil de buscar debido a la frustrante sobre-iluminación de aquella ciudad-; y entonces descubría sus dientes de vampiresa, y los aterrorizaba, jugaba y disfrutaba de la frustración de sus victimas.

Me sentí feliz de que explotara sus sentidos sádicos junto a sus victimas y no conmigo, porque de lo contrario hubiese terminado más loco de lo que ya me sentía y más frustrado por haber creado a semejante criatura como compañera.

Me detuve en la esquina de un semáforo, con mis manos en los bolsillos, observando a la mujer que estaba a mi lado. Un vestido pequeño de coctel era lo único que cubría su figura curvilínea.

Subió su mirada hacia mí por un momento y sus mejillas ardieron, di gracias a la poca iluminación de la zona o se había percatado de la palidez sobrenatural de mi piel y el exorbitante brillo de mis ojos inmortales.

_—Buenas noches —_susurré a su oído, en un tono tan seductor que no creí que hubiese salido de mis labios. Al agacharme hasta su altura pude sentir el calor natural que emanaba su cuerpo y el olor de su sangre mesclado con el aroma estúpido de un perfume barato, una combinación que aunque extraña era excitante.

Ella suspiró, debatiendo mentalmente en mirarme, pude escucharle mencionar en su mente que era atractivo y no pude evitar sonreír de lado.

_—Buenas noches —_dijo por fin, su voz era tan rica, tan preciosa y resonante como una antigua campana de iglesia, de sonido hermoso y a la vez fuerte. El palpitante sonido de su corazón de volvió difuso entre los apagados sonidos de un antro cercano.

Ella sin duda alguna esperaba a alguien, y quizás ella había formulado que yo hacia lo mismo, por lo que se sentó frente a un local que estaba a un lado de nosotros y volvió a suspirar para luego elevar su mirada hacia mí.

Lo siguiente fue difuso, me aseguraba de que nadie se encontrara a nuestro alrededor, no quería que nadie me viera acabar con aquella sensual mujer, pero tampoco sentía necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

Le extendí la mano, no le sonreí, pero ella me sonrió apenada, como devolviéndome una sonrisa que jamás dejé escapar para ella.

_—Vamos a hacernos compañía —_ofrecí, ella titubeó en darme la mano pero finalmente lo hizo.

_— ¡Estás helado! —_dijo, aguanté el deseo de reír.

_—Eso lo solucionaremos —_murmuré a su oído, abracé su cintura y comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia la nada.

Ella en ningún momento se percató de nada extraño, aparte de la extraordinaria frialdad de mi piel, se sentía encantada ante mi atractivo y seducida por mis movimientos, las palabras que susurraba a su oído mortal.

Finalmente le acorralé en una esquina oscura de la ciudad, ella me miraba a los ojos, ligeramente atemorizada y excitada.

La mantenía muy cerca de mí, con sus pechos apretados contra mi cuerpo, sus pechos palpitantes y llenos de vida. Besé su cuello y finalmente introduje mis colmillos en ella quien gimió aferrada a mi cuerpo.

Intentó liberarse, clavando sus uñas en mis manos, pero yo no sentía dolor, solo placer; el placer de sentir su sangre fluir hacia mi garganta, de escuchar su corazón palpitante, insistente, aferrándose torpemente a la vida.

Rápidamente me sentí debilitado al mismo tiempo que ella, me fallaban las rodillas, por lo que terminé de rodillas en el suelo, con su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras continuaba extrayendo aquél elixir majestuoso.

Me aparté, antes de que su cuerpo quedara sin vida, su corazón palpitaba tan débilmente que pensé que había perdido el conocimiento, pero no fue así, al pararme a su lado, mareado y excitado pude ver sus oscuros ojos penetrarme hasta que su corazón dejó de latir.

Me deshice del cadáver y volví a casa empachado, me senté en un mueble de la sala, sentado frente a la chimenea, de manera extraña me atraía la llama, la manera en la que la madera se consumía en las llamas como yo me consumiría en ellas.

Pude ver a Sakura parada a un lado de la entrada con un pequeño camisón fino y revelador. Yo deslizaba mi dedo sobre mis labios, aun sintiendo la piel palpitante de mi victima latir contra mis labios, el sentir de su vida escapándose hacia mis manos. Robar vida para darme una a mi, eso era lo que había hecho, cruel pero necesario.

_—Te ves sensual —_escuché de su voz tintineante, desvié mi mirada hacia ella y extendí mi mano en su dirección, segundos después su mano estaba en la mía, con sus dedos tibios entrelazados con los míos que la guiaban hacia donde me encontraba sentado.

Con un rápido movimiento la posicioné sobre mis piernas, le miré excitado, ¿Cuánto hacia que no bebía de su sangre?, hacia tanto tiempo que no le apretaba entre mis brazos y me perdía en su cuello hasta el éxtasis, robándole el delicioso aroma mientras sus labios gemían ante los latidos de nuestros corazones acompasados y moribundos, moribundos pero inmortales.

Deseé poseerla, mucho más de lo que me permitía mostrarle, tanto que sentía que las manos me temblaban al tacto de las suyas que palpitaban al tacto de las mías.

_—Sasuke —_susurró, besó mis labios y luego su mirada jade se perdió en la mía. _— ¿De donde venimos? —_preguntó. _— ¿De donde vienen los vampiros? —_quiso saber, mordió su labio inferior con deseo, deseo de aprendizaje.

Nuevamente sus preguntas me dejaban como idiota, ¿para que quería saberlo?, debería bastarle lo que éramos y aceptarnos sin chistar ya que seria un vampiro toda la eternidad.

_—No lo sé —_dije sin mentir. _—Tengo dos mil trescientos cuarenta y ocho años pero los vampiros existen desde mucho antes —_contesté, ella se quedó pensativa.

_—Existes desde antes de Cristo —_murmuró ella especulando. _— ¿Y como es que tienes este aspecto?, naciste siendo un bebé, ¿por qué dejaste de envejecer? —_preguntó sin entender los motivos.

_—Lo ha decidido así la edad de mi madre, según lo que tengo entendido, mi abuela tenia esa misma edad cuando le tuvo y nosotros simplemente quedamos estancados en ello, en esa edad física —_le dije, pero solo formó más dudad en su cabeza.

Extendió mi mano y la suya frente a nuestros rostros y miró nuestros dedos como queriendo unirlos para siempre con aquella mirada segadora.

_—Eso quiere decir que los primeros vampiros, tus antepasados—._

_—Nuestros antepasados —_le corregí y besé su frente, haciendo a un lado nuestras manos.

_—Si, nuestros antepasados nacieron como vampiros a esa edad, y de alguna manera debieron haberlo hecho —_dijo, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. _—Si tuviéramos un hijo, el crecería hasta tener mi edad —_dijo perpleja, hice un gesto extraño con mi rostro.

Un hijo de Sakura y mío, ¿Qué clase de demonio engendraríamos?, hice una mueca de desagrado de solo pensar a un bebé con aquellos colmillos asesinos, un bebé que se alimenta de sangre y que crece en el vientre de su madre chupando la sangre de la misma.

_— ¿Cómo es que los vampiros pueden concebir un bebé? —_preguntó, nuevamente su manos estrechaba la mía, esta vez la dejó sobre nuestras piernas y puso su frente contra la mía y luego deposité un tierno beso en su frente, sintiendo el palpitar de su cuerpo y un súbito temblor en el mismo al sentir el tacto de mis labios.

_—Tenemos la sangre y el corazón para que nuestros cuerpos funcionen, los nutrientes necesarios para nuestra vida están en la sangre que bebemos y ella nos proporciona el funcionamiento de todos los órganos dentro de nuestro cuerpo, los mantiene en marcha en los momentos en los que resultan necesarios —_intenté explicar. Ella frunció el ceño_.—Sakura, no necesitamos comida, solo sangre y por ello no tenemos las mismas necesidades fisiológicas de un mortal, nos hemos desarrollado tan bien que somos capaces de engendrar a otro ser, esto permite que existan más vampiros de sangre pura —_le dije, y de inmediato apartó sus manos de las mías.

_— ¿Los sangre pura discriminan a los que no son como ellos? —_quiso saber. Negué con la cabeza.

—_No, antes sí pero ya eso es cosa del pasado, el problema es que los vampiros como Juugo son muy débiles y suelen morir muy rápido debido a su poca tolerancia a ciertas cosas que los que somos sangre pura toleramos perfectamente_—expliqué. Ella continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos, aquellos pensamientos que nos atormentaban a ambos.

_—Los de sangre impura son la creación de un humano y un vampiro —_y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.— ¿Hay acaso algo más prohibido que eso? —preguntó para si misma.

_—Los vampiros somos seres individuales, ni Dios ni el Demonio nos dominan, no le debemos cuentas a nadie más que a nosotros mismos y por ello nada relacionado con nosotros y un humano es penado —_contesté, aun si ella no quería obtener respuesta de ello. _—Por otro lado, los ángeles y los demonios le deben cuentas a sus jefes, a sus supremos y por ello, tener un hijo con un mortal es suficientemente penado como para ser desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra.  
_  
_—Pero los vampiros como yo algunas vez fuimos humanos, tenemos un alma dentro de nuestro cuerpo, un alma creada por Dios, ¿Eso no nos convierte en un ser de Dios, en un ser bajo su mandato? —_replicó ella.

_—Te equivocas —_le miré fríamente. _—Tu poseías un alma, pero en el momento en el que tu cuerpo se convierte en el de un vampiro, tu alma es consumida por el mismo, reaccionas como si tuvieras un alma, mantienes tus recuerdos y puede que al recordar tenerle fe a Dios sientas que eres una criatura de él, pero tu cuerpo ya ha consumido tu alma, tu simplemente eres como yo, un cuerpo vacío, si llegas a morir, desaparecerás para siempre —_dije sin más, intentando no sonar tan frio como para asustarla, pero su corazón se había paralizado por un instante.

La simple idea de desaparecer por completo le había aterrado, pero de pronto ya no pensaba más en ello, sino en lo ocurrido los últimos días de su vida, en su vida como vampira y en la persecución que ya no nos afectaba.

Sentí sus manos nuevamente enredadas en las mías y el palpitar de sus dedos contra mi piel. Besó mi mejilla y luego la comisura derecha de mis labios, dejándome ver entonces sus ojos verdes mucho más atentos que antes.

_—Sasuke, ¿Tu y yo podríamos tener un hijo? —_me paralicé, y sentí que mi agarre hacia sus manos se aflojaban. _—Ya nadie nos persigue, ¿Acaso no has pensado en tener una familia propia? —_soltó, intenté decir algo, pero nada salió, absolutamente nada, respuesta suficiente para ella.

Se levantó de mis piernas con furia y en cuestión de segundos estaba en el cuarto, completamente encerrada en la habitación y sin ganas de dejarme entrar; me maldecía mentalmente y podía imaginarla contra la puerta, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y con lagrimas de frustración en aquél rostro inmortalmente hermoso, perpetuo.

¿Por qué no decir que sí?, porque me sentía aterrado, paralizado ante la idea de crear a otra criatura que sin duda compartiría el martirio de la inmortalidad, una vida para nada común, entre las sombras de la ciudad, viviendo de la sangre de los demás, ¡De sus vidas!

Un niño maldito, una criatura inocentemente mortífera, ese seria nuestro hijo.

Cerré los ojos exhausto, debería dormir en alguna otra habitación y con mi nueva afinidad por la oscuridad me tocaría dormir en un lugar aislado. Me levanté del mueble y caminé hasta una de las habitaciones de aquella primera planta, abrí el armario y me deshice de un par de cajas dentro del mismo.

Me tumbé en el suelo del estrecho armario y cerré la puerta. ¡Fantástico!, dormía en el armario de mi propia casa. Gruñí con furia, Sakura era una cría, una completa inconsciente, solo pensaba en si misma y en su propio placer.

Pero masoquistamente le amaba, así que no tenía más opción que quedarme a su lado y sufrir de sus desplantes cada vez que se le ocurriera hacer acotaciones como la del bebé.

* * *

Bien, fin del capítulo. Como pueden ver, Sakura logra obstinar a Sasuke, y reacciona explosivamente. Esto queridos mios es por la personalidad de Sakura y su naturaleza vampirica, que le hace más sensible a todo.

Como pueden ver, la vez pasada os he aclarado lo del embarazo porque en estos proximos capítulos habrán converzaciones relacionada con ello entre Sasuke y Sakura y no quiero que se hagan iluciones. No lo trato porque vaya a haber un bebé. Lo hago especificamente porque la vida de Sasuke, su historia va de ello. Ya vereis ^^

Respondiendo comentarios! ^^

**fabiola59**** :** OMG, me alegra siempre sorprenderte, es genial poder hacerlo de verdad, y bueno, la idea es que os quedeis con la duda y quieran la continuación xDD lo sé, soy mala, pero así las obligo a leer jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer.

**wildsasuke-kun** : Jajajaja me alegra que te gustara. No em gusta tardar en actualizar TwT siento que me pasará como antes, me ha costado revivir el fanfic y no volveré a abandonarlo por mucho tiempo, así que aunque tarde un poco en subir las actualizaciones, es para ver si comentan más personas jajaja. Sí, bueno, es bastante cliche lo del embarazo, es normal que ya estés acostumbrada a ello y quizás te haga falta. A mi la verdad me encanta lo innovador e interesante, a veces, es bueno probar el intentar leer cosas nuevas, te sorprenderías con lo que encuentras *3*. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

**SaKu-14**: ¡OMG!, ¿en serio te gusta más?, eso es genial. Sí, tienen un problema menos, pero no por mucho, fíjate que me gusta ponerle tensión a mis historias jaja la problemática es buena, no en exceso porque terminas preguntándote "¿Cuando huevos van a ser felices?" pero la felicidad es difícil alcanzarla, cuesta, pero es aun más valiosa cuando le encuentras. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**akyraa**: xDDDDDDDDD jajaja yo tambien lo estaba. Pero en realidad no son tan romàntico, los veo cliches jajaja, pero entre gustos y colores :). Gracias por leer y comentar ^^

**aRiElLa 95**** :** Gracias por entenderlo TwT. No es que sea malvada y no quiera que la raza vampirica crezca (?) es que sinceramente, creo que no hace falta. jaja gracias por leer y comentar : )

**Pamys-Chan**: LOL, corto y conciso "me encantó". Me alegro que te guste jaja, gracias por tu comentario *3*

**Mapita Yeah**** :** Oh rayos, lo sé. Pero no por la falta de bebé va a ser menos romántico o así, tenganme fé TwT. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**chio-miau**** :** ¡Exacto!, la gente viene y me felicita por el fanfic diciendo "Creí que era como Crepusculo, ¡pero no!, está genial" eso es lo que me gusta. No vengo a copiar la obra de nadie, ni a unirme al montón, quiero hacer algo distinto. Me alegra que esta historia te guste. gracias por leer y comentar.

Sin más, me despido, enormes abrazos y besos. Comentad ^^


	19. Te lo contaré

**Capítulo 19 ~ Te lo contaré**

_Pero masoquistamente le amaba, así que no tenía más opción que quedarme a su lado y sufrir de sus desplantes cada vez que se le ocurriera hacer acotaciones como la del bebé. _

Me quedé dormido, mientras seguía meditabundo sobre los asuntos que Sakura debía comprender y entonces sentí una luz fuerte golpear mi rostro, me cubrí la cara y pude ver que era la propia luz de la habitación, Sakura había abierto el armario y ahora la luz entraba por aquella puerta recientemente abierta.

_—Lamento haberte hecho dormir aquí —_susurró apenada, dolida, miré sobre su hombro y pude ver la luna en el firmamento que se asomaba por la ventana de aquella habitación.

_—Hmp —_me levanté y comencé a sacudirme el polvo de la ropa, ¡polvo!, había dormido entre el polvo por culpa suya.

_—Si no quieres tener hijos lo comprenderé, no quiero obligarte a nada —_dijo, y sus ojos se humedecieron en el rojo carmesí de aquellas lagrimas llenas de sangre.

_—No quiero atarnos a un hijo tan pronto, aun no has vivido lo suficiente en esta vida de inmortalidad y ya quieres condenar a un tercero a esto, Sakura…—_susurré, acaricié su mejilla con mis dedos. _—Yo jamás te habría transformado en lo que eres si no fuese sido estrictamente necesario, aun no sabes lo que es ser inmortal, lo que es vivir eternamente en una vida que quizás te resulte enteramente patética, aburrida; he sobrevivido todos estos años en busca de algo que saborear algo que me haga sentir como el mortal que alguna vez fui, realmente he deseado ser mortal nuevamente —_y me detuve, no podía creer haber dicho aquello y ahora ella me amordazaba con aquella mirada confusa y con sus labios entre abiertos y fascinados.

_— ¿Alguna vez fuiste humano?, me dijiste que había nacido inmortal —_dijo de pronto, gruñí, furioso conmigo mismo, me había abierto tanto a ella que le había contado algo que no debí haber mencionado.

* * *

Perdonen la manera en la que dejo la conti. Mi instituto me consume jeje, demasiadas tareas, actividades extras y demás. Apenas y tengo tiempo de colocar esto. Para la próxima os contesto sus dudas de el capítulo anterior y de este.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Golpeé la pared a un lado de nosotros y esta se hizo trizas al ser golpeada con mi puño, dejándome ver la cañería que pasaba a través de la pared que ya no existía, por suerte solo había roto muy poco de aquella pared.

Salí de la habitación, furioso, intentando alejarme de ella quien me seguía veloz. ¡Maldita sea!, por su culpa mis palabras eran totalmente transparentes.

_— ¡Deja de seguirme! —_grité.

_— ¿Por qué has dicho eso antes?, ¿por qué me mentiste?, ¡Tu si fuiste un mortal! —_y me señaló con su dedo, dejándome atónito.

Ella se había vuelto tan propensa a estallar de ira y yo con mi carácter no era capaz de tolerarlo.

_— ¡Joder!, que no te he mentido —_le grité, me tapé los oídos, sintiéndome perturbado por el propio volumen de mi voz, ella frunció su cejas con desconcierto y luego las elevó, dejando que sus manos taparan sus labios.

La dejé allí, pasmada y horrorizada y hui de aquél lugar, preparándome mentalmente para lo que vendría; necesitaba matar, lo necesitaba más que nunca, sentía tanta ira en mi interior que solo así podría sentir placer y solo así me sentiría menos agobiado con la cruda verdad que ahora más que nunca era inocultable.

Me topé con un joven extranjero en una esquina de una panadería. El pan francés se esparció por el suelo en el momento en el que la bolsa calló de sus manos y golpeó el suelo.

Le dejé allí tendido, observando la patética expresión de su rostro, tan horrorizada, tan llena de aquél temor humano que me obstruía la vista y me hacia volver al pasado, donde Sakura me había visto con aquellos mismos ojos la primera noche que me hospedé en su casa.

Me deshice del cadáver, mirando pesimista como sus restos se hundían en un pantano cercano a las afueras de Konoha. Miré las aguas hasta que no hubo más que el recuerdo de que allí yacía el cuerpo de una de mis victimas y entonces, sin más fui a casa.

Al entrar pude verla fácilmente, sentada en el suelo golpeando con un palillo la madera que se quemaba en la chimenea, disfrutando del chispeante calor del fuego que se avivaba con cada sacudida.

Giró su rostro al sentir mi presencia en la habitación y se levantó. Me fijé en su aspecto, tan sensual, con aquel vestido negro que se ajustaba a su escultural figura y con sus mejillas sonrosadas con la sangre que por supuesto había bebido.

Quedaba tanto tiempo para el amanecer que no había manera ni forma de aplazar aquella conversación y ella no me dejaría hacerlo, podía verlo en sus ojos que brillaban con tanto esplendor como cuando yo le hablaba de la vida, y de los secretos escondidos detrás de nuestra naturaleza, al menos los que yo conocía.

_—Quiero respuestas —_exigió repentinamente, asentí, tomando su mano y guiándola hasta nuestra habitación cuya puerta ya estaba abierta.

Ella se sentó en todo el medio de la cama y entonces me fui hacia donde ella estaba, me senté frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos con la mayor frialdad posible, no debía demostrarle cuanto me afectaba aquello, ¡jamás!

_—Te lo contaré, pero antes de que empecemos, quiero pedirte que intentes no interrumpirme —_aclaré, ella asintió, como una niña regañada por su padre.

Mi mente se sumergió en los recuerdos y las palabras brotaron de mis labios, forzadas y gélidas.

_—Yo rencarné en este cuerpo, no siempre fui Sasuke Uchiha, no puedo proporcionarte con exactitud mi nombre anterior pero si puedo asegurarte que nunca fui lo que soy. Recuerdo muy pocas cosas, casi nada de mi infancia; pero recuerdo con mucha claridad los últimos años de mi estúpida vida como humano —_aquellas palabras habían brotado de manera gutural, frías y a la vez tan débilmente tristes y desoladas.

Sakura no podía comprenderme, por supuesto que no podría hacerlo porque ella no tenía que vivir con el dolor con el cual yo debía cargar.

_—Sakura, jamás te he mentido, simplemente te he dicho la verdad a medias acerca de mi origen, de lo que fui y lo que soy. Fui humano, sí, pero por un tiempo muy corto, mi vida solo duró diecisiete años y en ese tiempo tuve la oportunidad de tener una mujer a mi lado y un hogar relativamente estable —_aclaré, ella abrió los ojos incrédula.

_— ¿Tenias mujer? —_preguntó, muy a pesar de haber escuchado las palabras brotar de mi boca. Le miré fastidiado. _—Perdona —_dijo al notar que había interrumpido.

_—Tenia una mujer, una compañera, mi amante, mi esposa; la mujer que le daba vida a mi hijo, esa mujer eras tu —_susurré. _—Tu no lo recuerdas y mejor que haya sido así, pero tu eres su viva imagen, por eso es que te conozco tanto, por eso me sé de memoria cada una de tus expresiones, por eso más que nada es que no te dejé morir frente a mis ojos…no de nuevo —_mi mirada sin quererlo se desvió de la suya, me sentía tan internamente herido.

La amaba, sí, no podía decir que amaba su recuerdo porque el recuerdo que tenia sobre su anterior vida era tan doloroso que me sentía incapaz de amar a la tortura del recuerdo. La amaba por lo que era entonces, por lo que mis ojos podían apreciar en aquél momento, muy a pesar de la extensa incredulidad que sus ojos reflejaban hacia mí.

_—Pero déjame que te explique todo. Aquella mujer, tú, era mi esposa y así había estado destinado en el momento en el que tus padres me ofrecieron tu compañía; no quise negarme pero tampoco quería aceptar, eras tan joven, tan dulce y melodiosamente hermosa, pero a la vez tan molesta —_miré a sus ojos, perdiéndome en la distancia infinita que podía ver a través de ellos. _—Pero terminaste viviendo a mi lado, al principio como una especie de esclava y sirvienta, cumpliendo cualquiera de mis ordenes, limpiabas cada esquina de nuestra pequeña casa y cocinabas para mi mientras que yo me encargaba de trabajar duramente para llevar comida a nuestra casa. Jamás te había tocado, no como un esposo tocaría a su esposa, pero tu no te sentías para nada cohibida ante la idea de dormir junto a mi y poco a poco las cosas surgieron entre nosotros que más que una pareja parecíamos dos polos opuestos jamás destinados a estar juntos. _

Reí, no pude evitarlo, el recordar y contarle aquellas cosas a la rencarnación de mi antigua mujer era como restregarle poco a poco lo mal marido que era y lo estúpido que fui al…

_—Continua —_interrumpió, asentí al darme cuenta de que me había callado.

_—Peleábamos demasiado, generalmente tu me reclamabas mi falta de afecto hacia ti y me restregabas en la cara que te sentías como un mueble más en la casa, un mueble el cual yo usaba y luego tiraba en una esquina; eras tan quejumbrosa, obstinada, demasiado para las mujeres de aquella época, definitivamente eras distinta y eso me atraía irónicamente —_volví a sonreír amargamente. _—Estabas embarazada —_susurré.

Recordé muchas cosas en aquél momento, intentando alinear todo de manera que ella pudiese comprenderme y que no fuese doloroso contarlo.

_—Pero el niño nació muerto —_musité, le eché una mirada, ella parecía en un trance, pero continué. _—Lo enterramos cerca de casa y tú siempre ibas a aquel lugar, llorabas tanto y te veías tan triste que pensé que jamás volverías a ser la misma; y así fue. Intentamos nuevamente pero luego de tres meses abortaste el bebé, tu cuerpo parecía no resistir el embarazo y yo al estar tan lleno de frustración decidí no intentarlo más —_conté.

Ella ahora miraba hacia mis manos que jugaban con las suyas, intentando entretenerme en algo mientras el relato escapaba de mis labios y hacia que las heridas se abrieran, aquellas heridas del pasado que hacia días comenzaban a doler.

_—__ "Me he casado con una mujer inútil__", al menos eso solía decirme a mi mismo cuando descaradamente me acostaba con otras —_ella levantó la mirada bruscamente y pude leer en su mente un _"¿Me engañabas?" _. _—Pero un día me convenciste, tu mirada tan llena de fe me hiso saber que era un idiota al no aceptarte como mujer y volviste a quedar en estado, esta vez estabas tan delicada, siempre debías estar en cama y aun así te esforzabas por cumplir con las labores domesticas. Una noche te levantaste de aquella cama polvorienta e inútil y me susurraste al oído con temor __"Hay alguien afuera" __pero yo estaba tan cansado que no quise escucharte —_paré de relatar, ella ahora no tocaba mis manos, ahora no me miraba.

El silencio hizo que volviera a mirarme y con los ojos humedecidos me dijo muy despacio _"continua". _

_—Pero tu estabas muy segura de ello y había dinero en la cocina, tu lo sabias y también sabias tanto como yo que ese dinero era nuestro único sustento y aun así yo no me levanté, fuiste tu quien se aferró al borde de la cama casi sin energías y cargando con aquél vientre, te saliste de la habitación mientras yo me arropaba en la cama y murmuraba __"simplemente alucina" __—_ella dejó de mirarme. _—Pero tu no estabas equivocada, si habían entrado a la casa y pude darme cuenta de ello cuando te escuché gritar, me levanté muy rápido de la cama, desorientado y a la vez pasmado por el grito, pero ya nada se escuchaba, te llamé pero no contestabas; salí de la habitación y te encontré cerca de la entrada de la casa. —_callé, internamente trastornado.

Las imágenes estaban en mi cabeza, los sonidos, el frio del ambiente de aquella noche me rodeaba podía escuchar aquél grito desolador de Sakura en mis oídos, ella me había llamado y yo no había atendido a sus suplicas tan rápido como debí haberlo hecho. Sentí las lagrimas asomarse a mis ojos, pero no llorarías, seria tan inmaduro de mi parte, ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo?

_—Estabas tendida en el suelo, todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, tu misma lo estabas y estabas muerta, tu pecho había sido perforado muchas veces y habías perdido tanta sangre que era imposible que estuvieras viva, tu mirada perdida en la nada, vacía y sin brillo me lo delataba, estabas completamente muerta y ante mi estaba tu asesino. Él era el marido de una de las mujeres con las que me había acostado…—_me detuve al notar que sonaba patéticamente desolado y triste. _—Estaba tan segado por la venganza que no le importó asesinarte, y tampoco le importó hacer lo mismo conmigo, no morí instantáneamente luego de haber sido atacado con él, luché, pero no tenia nada por lo que vivir, terminé tendido en el suelo junto a tu cuerpo mientras el huía de las llamas que había propagado por toda la casa —._

_—Me asesinaron por tu culpa —_soltó sin más, no con dolor porque ciertamente no le dolía, más que nada lo había dicho como acusación, como si ella se tratase de mi conciencia que ahora no me dejaba en paz y me recalcaba lo que yo ya sabía.


	20. Los labios de mi vampireza

¡Buenas!, Lo sé, la historia da muchas vueltas jajaja, pero todo se va a ir tranquilizando. Gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora no tengo tiempo tampoco de responder comentario por comentario, pero les dejo las respuestas de vuestras preguntas abajo.

Disfruten del capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia sin embargo es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 20 - Los labios de mi vampiresa

—_Me asesinaron por tu culpa —soltó sin más, no con dolor porque ciertamente no le dolía, más que nada lo había dicho como acusación, como si ella se tratase de mi conciencia y ahora no me dejaba en paz y me recalcaba lo que yo ya sabía._

_—Luego de eso estaba muerto, yo ahora no estaba en mi cuerpo, no era más que algo inmaterial, algo no palpable, casi inexistente pero que sin embargo estaba allí; un encargado de las almas o algo debió haber ido por mi pero jamás llegó y sin saber siquiera que hacer, me quedé allí y no por un par de horas, sino por mucho más tiempo del que te puedes imaginar, simplemente no sabía a dónde ir, no sabía que era, y a pesar de que el fuego había consumido la casa y nuestros cadáveres, a mi no me importó ni siquiera sentí el calor de las brasas, simplemente como te dije, era inexistente._

_— ¿Te duele lo que ocurrió? —_formuló, ¿Cómo era ella capaz de preguntar algo tan obvio?, se me veía en el rostro lo mucho que me dolía, la cantidad de dolor que significaba para mi contarle todo aquello, pero ella quería escucharlo de mis labios, _"Vamos, Sasuke Uchiha, dime que sufriste"_, murmuraba su mente.

_—Sí, sufro cada día de mi existencia, porque aun tengo aquella imagen en la cabeza, aquella vista de tu cuerpo junto a mí, completamente sin vida y apuñalado —_mascullé.

_— ¿Qué ocurrió luego? —_quiso saber, ignorando el hecho de que las lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas sin que yo pudiera hacer nada más que sufrir por aquello.

_—Descubrí que podía moverme, con pensar en caminar podía hacerlo, así que me moví de aquél lugar, me fui a un lugar muy lejano y entonces encontré a aquella mujer, Mikoto, mi madre vampira —_mis ojos vacilaron al ver los suyos y simplemente pasé la palma de mis manos en mi rostro para secar las lagrimas que mancharon mis manos blancas con aquél color carmesí. _—Lo siguiente que hice no fue premeditado, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, simplemente me resultó fascinante lo que podía hacer; yo podía mirar a aquél bebé crecer dentro de su vientre, el bebé no tenia alma debo decir, era una simple cascara que se alimentaba del cuerpo de su madre y entonces en medio de mi fascinación y sabiendo que yo era tan inmaterial, me acerqué, lo suficiente como para que fuese absorbido por aquella masa dentro del vientre de Mikoto y…nací —_sus ojos brillaron.

_— ¡Elegiste en que cuerpo nacer! —_exclamó repentinamente.

_—No, más que escoger fue como algo inevitable a lo que me até en el preciso momento en el que me acerqué a aquél feto sin alma, su cuerpo había absorbido mi alma y terminé atado a ese cuerpo —_aclaré. _—Yo no recordé todo lo de mi vida pasada, cuando nací era como cualquier bebé, al menos en lo que cabe, no sabía hablar, tenía conciencia de pocas cosas y ni recordaba haber vivido otra vida. Pero al pasar los años comencé a recordar, tenia sueños sobre ello y fue mi madre quien vio los primeros indicios de que yo había rencarnado y que lo recordaba, vagamente pero así era, y entonces…de un día para otro lo recordé todo, tan vivido que al terminar de ver aquella visión del pasado lo único que pude hacer fue caer de rodillas en el vestíbulo de la casa y dejar que mi corazón herido llorara —_susurré.

Ella no comprendía mi dolor de manera física, es imposible comprender cuanto uno sufre, se debe sufrir de la misma manera para así lograr entender y palpar.

_—Entonces me enteré de que había rencarnado, me enteré además de la manera en la que el cuerpo de un vampiro consumía el alma humana y si tu habías ido al cielo o al infierno yo jamás podría volver a verte y de que estaba maldito al haber rencarnado en un cuerpo inmortal, de tantos cuerpos mortales…rencarné en esto —_hice una referencia hacia mí, una referencia que Sakura simplemente miró con dolor, ahora entendía vagamente.

_— ¿Por eso eres tan desdichado?, ¿por no haber rencarnado en un humano sino en un asesino, en un vampiro? —_preguntó.

_—No —_mascullé lentamente, ella entrecerró los ojos. _—Me siento desdichado porque luego de tantos años de sufrir por tu recuerdo, vine a toparme contigo, que resultas ser nada más y nada menos que la hija del hombre que ocasionó la muerte de mis padres y amigos —_dije por fin, no como un reclamo hacia ella, pero lamentablemente había sonado así. _—No te busqué, de hecho dediqué mi vida inmortal a olvidar, pero luego apareciste, y fue como si de pronto sufriera por la pérdida de mis padre y luego…a pesar de tenerte a mi lado los recuerdos no volvían, pero hace ya un tiempo que no dejan de repartirse en mi cabeza —_bajé la mirada y me llevé las manos al rostro.

Me sentía tan frustrado, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué de entre todos los humanos debía toparme con ella?

Sentí sus brazos rodearme, abrí los ojos incrédulo y luego dejé que su tibio calor me cubriera.

_—La primera vez que te vi era como si siempre hubieses estado a mi lado, pero no puedo recordarte como lo que fuiste y tampoco puedo recordar lo que pasé en esa vida —_dijo. _—No siento odio hacia ti, te amo y nada de lo que has dicho me hace pensar de ti algo que no es porque el Sasuke que conozco es este —_y apretó su cuerpo al mío, un súbito calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. _—Eres el Sasuke que amo, mi padre, mi amante, mi compañero —_susurró, levanté la cabeza, solo para que sus labios rosaran los míos en un frenesí de amor.

Desbordaba tanto amor, tanta dulzura y tanta entrega que me sentí débil. Yo me había odiado tanto y había vivido con el temor que ella recordara todo, y ahora que ella lo sabía, me seguía amando.

Saboreé sus labios y su cavidad mientras mis manos viajaban a sus caderas y mientras dejaba que nuestro peso se echara sobre mi espalda luego de caer boca arriba en la cama. Ella estaba acostada sobre mi cuerpo, con sus pechos apretados en mi pecho palpitante y casi vivo, como si por arte de magia sintiera que revivíamos aquellos años de vida humana, donde yo podía ofrecerle a ella mi amor mortal, mis caricias tibias y mis besos que ahora solo pertenecían a ella y a nadie más.

Yo era tan idiota, tan obstinadamente orgulloso que me negaba a decirle que la amaba repetidas veces, me negaba a ser tan cariñoso como ella lo merecía y aun así ella me aceptaba con sus brazos abiertos, como si me hubiese esperado toda su vida y ahora no le importaba nada más que tenerme a su lado.

¡Oh, sutil ironía!, yo si la había esperado eternamente, la había vivido en mi mente por muchos años, ¡Dos mil trescientos cuarenta y ocho años!, llenos de agonía, dolor ,y ahora que le tenía entre mis brazos nuevamente era incapaz de tratarla tan melosamente como fuese posible.

Estreché su cuerpo al mío, tanto que si hubiese sido humana le hubiese resultado doloroso, acaricié sus cabellos, su rostro, sus cejas, sus labios sedosos, quería sentirla, quería tener la certeza de que ahora estaba allí y que eternamente estaríamos juntos.

Cuando desperté de aquél transe me encontraba entre las sabana de la cama, con su cuerpo estrecho hacia el mío y con sus cabellos enredados en mis dedos, los cuales peinaban de los mismos y disfrutaban de la suave textura y del olor delicado de su cuerpo inmortal.

Estaba tan cansado pero a la vez no quería perderme ni un detalle, quería recordar por todos los tiempos aquella figura nívea entre las sabanas, abrazada por mis brazos que solo querían amarla.

¿Por qué debía ser tan sensual?, me deleitaba verla dormitar, ver sus curvas bajo las reveladoras sabanas, sus pezones de color meloso que acariciaban mi pecho en medio de sus respiraciones, tan innecesarias pero tan cautivantes.

Sakura, ¿Cómo explicarte que me tienes tan encantado cuando las palabras son tan difíciles de pronunciar?

* * *

Bien, empezando por las preguntas del capítulo 18...

chio-miau : La insistencia de Sakura con el bebé y la bipolaridad de Sasuke... No, yo no quería un bebé para ellos, por lo tanto que Sakura preguntara no tiene nada que ver con eso. Simplemente quería aclarar lo del bebé antes de que os emocionarais e hicieran fiesta por el bebé que no va a llegar jaja. La insistencia de Sakura se debe a la trama; la historia se centra en Sasuke, en su manera de superar sus temores mortales y sobrenaturales y entre ellos está el crear a otro ser tan maldito como él.

Sasuke no es bipolar jajaja, solo está confundido. Él acepta que le confunde la actitud de Sakura, que no está acostumbrado a su manera de pensar y que le fastidia de cierto modo, pero a pesar de eso, la ama. No es que supere todos esos pensamientos, simplemente se resigna de pensar en ello por un tiempo porque le ama.

betsy268: ...¿Cómo es la personalidad de Sakura? ...La personalidad de Sakura es la misma. Es la misma chica enternecida, coqueta, que ama a Sasuke de sobremanera y haría cualquier cosa por estar con él (Se ha convertido en un vampiro, por ejemplo). Pero también sigue teniendo esa manera explosiva de reaccionar ante las cosas que no le gustan o que desafían lo que quiere; por ejemplo, cuando Sasuke se niega a explicarle ciertas cosas o a darle ciertas cosas, se molesta, pero al ser un vampiro novicio, ella suele explotar en ira con facilidad.

Listo. Ahora las preguntas del capítulo anterior.

En general, explicaré todo lo ocurrido.

No, Sasuke sí llego por suerte a aquella casa. Él huia de los demonios y a su vez buscaba venganza, pero al verla, le reconoció, era la viva imagen de su antigua esposa y eso aunque el se negó a aceptarlo, y decidió pasarlo por alto (ya que ni siquiera él reencarno en un cuerpo identico al suyo cuando era humano).

¿Nunca se preguntaron por qué no la mató al principio?, pudo haber llegado a la casa, matarla y ocultarse en ese lugar que de por si ya apestaba a humano. Pero solo se dignó a dar excusas durante toda la historia de porqué no la habia matado. Todas sus dudas iban relacionada a eso, que ella era identica a la mujer con la que compartió su otra vida y aunque intentó matarla, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, desistió.

Más de una vez, le vieron quejarse de su pasado, de su vida y demás (para que vean que no solo eran ataques emo xD) y he aquí sus respuestas :3

No da otro rumbo la historia jeje, simplemente se empieza a descubrir todo sobre Sasuke. Ya a Sakura la conocemos, hija de un conocedor que resulta convertirse en vampira...¿Y Sasuke qué?, pues ya iremos descubriendolo más poco a poco.

Sin más, y si tienen más dudad, avisadme ^^


	21. Eternidad

__**¡Hiho!**

He vuelto y repotenciada. (?) Ok, solo blasfemo. El dilema ya lo plantee en mi fanfic nuevo (Los que no lo han visto, podrían echarle un ojito a ver si les agrada. Se llama Private Classes).

El fanfic lo tenía todo completo en un mismo documento el cual subí a fanfiction, creyendo estúpidamente que no se borraría, que etaría seguro. El dilema es que no, resulta que fanfiction borra cada cierto número de días los dcumentos subidos a la web. Pues bien, yo formateé mi computadora más de mil veces antes de que viera que fanfiction había borrado el documento y de que yo por estúpida me había quedado sin el doc.

Ahora, resulta que en un respaldo de la computadora de mi madre estaba el documento. Lo he estado revisando como hacía antes de publicar cada capítulo y desde ahora comenzaré a subirlo.

Lamento si dí la impresión de que no volvería a actualizar o algo por el estilo. Normalmente me entra una depresión de escritora cada que se me borra algún documento, (sí, esto me pasa bastante a menudo). Pero bueno.

**Mis más sinceras disculpas**, lamento todos los inconvenientes. Sé que no recibiré el mismo aprecio por las lectoras ni la misma atención como ya me ha ocurrido anteriormente por dejar "enfriar" la historia. Pero mi idea es terminar de subirla y ya, así podré tener mi conciencia limpia jajaja.

Sin más que decir. El capítulo 21 de este fanfic.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia aquí expuesta sí es mia y por lo tanto agradezco que no sea publicada en otro lugar sin mi concentimiento.

* * *

_Capítulo 21 - Eternidad  
_

_Sakura, ¿Cómo explicarte que me tienes tan encantado cuando las palabras son tan difíciles de pronunciar?_

Ella se levantó de la cama y se tumbó dentro del ataúd junto a mí, dormimos muy juntos, tanto que podríamos habernos sentidos sofocados, pero no fue así en lo absoluto.

Por alguna extraña razón, al despertar en el anochecer siguiente, sentí como si algo hubiese cambiado, no nosotros; porque jamás el paso del tiempo afectaría nuestros cuerpos, éramos inmortales y seriamos jóvenes eternamente.

_¡Ah!_, eternamente, era eso, parecía como si la palabra _"Eterno"_ ahora fuese más flexible, como si un día pudiésemos existir y otro ya no, ¿Cuánto era una eternidad?, según mis conocimientos yo era uno de los vampiros más viejos del mundo; poseía conocimientos más allá de lo pensado pero a la vez no lo sabia todo, ¿Existían realmente _Dios_ y _Satanás_?, podría decirse que si debido a la existencia de los ángeles y los demonios, conocía de inmortalidad, de secretos ancestrales, del_ bien y el mal _pero tampoco sabia de la manera en la que realmente se había creado el mundo, de lo complejo que era la vida y demás.

Los vampiros mientras más edad tenemos, más fuertes nos volvemos, más sabios y a veces más estúpidos –_como Suigetsu_- pero sin duda alguna éramos un misterio, ¿Cuál era nuestro origen?, ¿Quién había sido el primer vampiro?, yo no lo sabia.

—Viajemos —me susurró de manera sensual en el oído mientras me vestía, ¿Viajar?, por un instante le miré fríamente a través de espejo, estaríamos más que expuestos ante los demonios de todas partes y ante los vampiros incultos y sin cerebro de los demás lugares del mundo, ¿Arriesgaría yo su vida de esa manera? —Quiero conocer Japón, siempre he vivido en Konoha, solo he visitado pequeños pueblos alrededor, quiero conocer más. ¿Para qué sirve la inmortalidad y la eternidad si no se le pueden disfrutar mediante el conocimiento?, anhelo conocer otros lugares, quizás fuera de Japón, pero quiero disfrutar —sus ojos brillaron, apreté su rostro con mis manos y la besé.

— ¡Es absurdo!, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, ¿En que lugar podemos pasar más desapercibidos que en Konoha?, conocemos cada esquina de la ciudad, somos tan familiares que jamás llamaríamos la atención más de lo necesario, ¡Somos casi invisibles aquí! —le repliqué, aunque sabia que era imposible hacerle entrar en razón.

— ¿Es que acaso no te llama la atención saber que hay más allá de lo que conoces?, hay tanto que conocer allí afuera y a ti parece no importarte —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Maldición, se veía tan _hermosa_.

Miré a otro extremo de la habitación, no quería que aquél rostro encantador me convenciera, pero ella elevó sus manos hasta mi rostro y me obligó a mirarle sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—No quiero tener que escaparme de casa como una cría en busca de aventura, quiero ir contigo, quiero apretar tu mano con la mía mientras caminamos por las calles de ciudades que jamás vi, quiero compartir contigo el placer de vivir la aventura de visitar los lugares que siempre quise conocer, por favor —rogó. —Dime que si, dime que viajaremos juntos —dijo, y me quedé sin armas, me sentía tan frágil ante su mirada incandescente y llena de emoción.

Intenté mirarla con frialdad, decirle un "_Hmp_" y dejarla refunfuñando toda la noche, pero ya no podía, _¡Joder!,_ era tan buena manipulándome.

—Maldita sea —gruñí. —Vale, viajaremos —dije mosqueado y sin más ella acercó sus labios a los míos para recompensarme con uno de esos besos exquisitos que solo ella sabia proporcionar.

Pasaron varios meses luego de aquella conversación, pero ella por supuesto que no había olvidado lo del viaje. Tenia todo perfectamente planeado, y su plan era dejarse llevar a donde quisiera, donde deseara ver y conocer.

Por suerte el viaje en avión fue tan rápido que en unas horas ya estábamos en tierra, yo sentía nauseas, nauseas debido a la idea de que estaba rodeado de tanta gente de sangre deliciosa y piel tibia, ¿Por qué no me había alimentado antes de salir?

Paseamos inevitablemente por miles de lugares. Permanecimos en aquella ciudad por un corto tiempo comparado con el año entero que estuvimos viviendo en _Tokio_.

Allí las personas tenían una mescla de culturas mucho más variada que en cualquier otro lugar de _Japón_. Miles de empleos eran los que se encontraban disponibles en aquella ciudad, por lo tanto personas de todos los países se paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, tan ataviadas como nosotros y llenos de pasión como cualquier otro humano.

Yo comencé a amar el vivir en aquella ciudad llena de luces y sofisticado ambiente tecnológico y encantador. Deseaba a cada ser humano que caía a mis brazos en las noches iluminadas de _Tokio_; cazar en _Tokio_ era difícil, bastante, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de iluminación en las calles era todo un desafío y eso lo hacia más excitante.

Sakura solía pasearse por las calles junto a mí, con su mano fuertemente estrechada a la mía y juntos éramos casi invisibles, pero hermosos ante la mirada de cualquier humano que nos observara detenidamente.

En el transcurso de aquél año podría afirmar que los movimientos de demonios en _Tokio_ son los más alarmantes, ¡No había casi nada!, todo era tan vacio a nivel sobrenatural y era simplemente perfecto y comprensible debido a la cantidad de gente y visibilidad a la que podrían arriesgarse.

Pero por supuesto, Sakura y yo no éramos arcaicos vampiros vestidos con andrajos y viajando por la oscuridad de la noche con capas y capas de maquillaje espeso y gótico. Vestíamos como cualquier persona a nuestro alrededor, nos manteníamos cerca de ellos –_o al menos Sakura era quien más lo hacia_- como comúnmente lo hacían los humanos y entablábamos conversaciones sobre el gobierno, el clima y hasta el futbol.

La estancia allí fue encantadora y enriquecedora, pero Sakura deseaba más, y fue entonces cuando decidimos irnos del país. No puedo decir que me encantaba la idea, me sentía más seguro en _Japón_, aun sentía que era solo cuestión de días para que algo nos estallara en la cara y terminásemos siendo descubiertos o que nos inmiscuyéramos extrañamente en los dilemas que existían debido a los demonios que aun seguían desaparecidos.

El escape de aquellos demonios solo podía describirse con la palabra incompetencia, nada más. Por parte de los humanos, no sentían nada nuevo, indagar en sus pensamientos me permitía saber eso, pero por parte del mundo sobrenatural, los licántropos que aun quedaban vivos se habían vuelto unos salvajes y vivían encastrados en los bosques como si estuviesen en cautiverio, con miedo al mundo que les rodeaba.

Los ángeles, arcángeles y virtudes y demás seres sobrenaturales escapaban de sus labores normales y vagaban por las ciudades vestidos como personas normales que en realidad buscaban encontrar algunos demonios para obtener información.

Todos lo sabíamos, que tantos demonios anduviesen sobre la tierra no podía significar nada bueno, habían más accidentes de los que normalmente habían, al igual que el numero de desastres naturales y muertes extrañas.

Los demonios a pesar de que parecían intentar pasar desapercibidos, no lo hacían. De hecho logré ver a miles de ellos paseándose por las calles con sus formas demoniacas, de haber algún humano sensible a lo que los ojos humanos generalmente no ven, se desataría una crisis, aunque también podrían tomarlo por loco.

Los vampiros estábamos alerta de cada movimiento a nuestro alrededor. Yo prestaba atención a cada lugar que visitábamos, especialmente en el exterior de Japón, intentaba encontrar vampiros civilizados y dispuestos a entablar conversación con nosotros –_sea como sea era de interés nuestro hacer que la reputación de Sakura no continuara por el suelo entre los que habían sido fieles a Pein_- pero no encontrábamos nada.

Finalmente luego de viajar por varios lugares de _Europa_ por unos meses, llegó el invierno. Sakura no quería volver, pero tampoco se quedaría sola en el exterior por lo que le obligué a volver conmigo.

Debo aceptar que había conocido ciertas cosas interesantes en aquél viaje y que había vivido ciertas experiencias innovadoras para mí y cualquier vampiro, pero había disfrutado más de la compañía de Sakura.

La había abrazado a mi cada noche de aquél eterno viaje, respiraba su aroma que impregnaba mis propias prendas, escuchaba el latir perfecto y acompasado de nuestros corazones, solo eso me había agradado más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber encontrado.

No volvimos precisamente a _Tokio_ o Konoha, simplemente nos alojamos en una pequeña aldea en las afueras de Konoha. Vivir en el mismo lugar toda aquella eternidad que nos esperaba seria aburrido y monótono, pretendíamos quedarnos un buen tiempo en aquél lugar así que los primeros días buscamos una casa que comprar mientras nos alojábamos en una pequeña posada cerca del centro de la aldea.

El ambiente era helado debido al invierno, lo cual era de esperarse si estábamos completamente rodeados de nieve. Fue allí donde noté por primera vez en todo nuestro viaje que había alguien más, alguien de nuestra misma especie y sin duda era _alguien más fuerte que yo_.

Me sentía cohibido cada vez que salíamos a la calle, yo no quería alertarla, pero siempre cuidaba de ella con sumo interés y me preocupaba cada vez que se empeñaba en salir a cazar a solas; me ponía histérico, furioso al ver que ella se sentía tan independiente y yo simplemente quería mantenerla dentro de una especie de caja de cristal la cual yo sostendría eternamente entre mis dedos de marfil.

Entonces, una noche mientras caminábamos por las calles de una pequeña plaza de apariencia mortecina, lo noté; tan cerca que era imposible negar que estaba allí, nos seguía, podía escuchar sus pasos tan cercanos y acompasados con el palpitar de mi corazón que desbordaba furia, ¿Y si nos atacaba?, ¿Cómo podría apartar a Sakura si era tan obstinada?, querría luchar a mi lado pero yo sabia que aquél ser era mucho más fuertes que nosotros dos juntos.

Paré de caminar y ella apretó mi mano, me notaba nervioso y hacia segundos que se había percatado de las pisadas que cesaron en cuanto Sakura y yo nos giramos a mirar detrás de nosotros.

Allí, parado ante la luz de un pequeño farol estaba aquél ser espectral, con sus ojos como hielos penetrando nuestros cuerpos e inspeccionándolos. Me quedé helado, petrificado ante la apariencia hermosa de aquél ser que aunque hermoso era mortífero y asesino.

Otro vampiro…

* * *

Fin del capítulo : )

**Reviews!**


	22. Un mal presentimiento

**HIHO**

_Soy la peor criatura que ha pisado la tierra, lo sé. Y me disculpo. _

_Las excusas no bastarán para disculparme, así que no os las daré, solo les digo que lamento tardar tanto._

_Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y demás, realmente gracias. Esta vez no podré contestarlos pero les aseguro que los leo todos y los aprecio de corazón._

**En cuanto al capítulo**

_Sé que os sorprenderá quien es el vampiro que Sasuke y Sakura han encontrado xD _

_Será algo tedioso por lo extenso quizás o por el hecho de que hay explicaciones largas, pero si surge alguna duda, podéis decírmela en los comentarios y la responderé._

* * *

**_Capítulo 22 - Un mal presentimiento._**

_Allí, parado ante la luz de un pequeño farol estaba aquél ser espectral, con sus ojos como hielos penetrando nuestros cuerpos e inspeccionándolos. Me quedé helado, petrificado ante la apariencia hermosa de aquél ser que aunque hermoso era mortífero y asesino._

_Otro vampiro…_

Sakura permanecía cerca de mí, intimidada ante la presencia de aquél ser que provocaba aquellas sutiles vibraciones en nuestros cuerpos, que respondían naturalmente al contacto con los nuestros…especialmente uno tan poderoso.

Su cabello rojizo y su mirada parda era lo que más destacaba en aquella figura pálida y masculina. El aroma a sangre me llegaba a las fosas nasales con una facilidad tan sublime que me espantó y me encantó en niveles que no podría describir.

Se adelantó, y en un impulso sobreprotector mi cuerpo se posicionó frente a Sakura, quien no se movió en lo absoluto. Él llegó a extender la mano frente a su cuerpo, inclinándose sutilmente, en un saludo servicial y de antaño que removió cosas inexistentes e imaginarias, dentro de mi pecho.

—_No recordaba a nuestra especie tan culta, sus mentes son sin lugar a dudas un monumento a…la curiosidad humana. —_mencionó el vampiro, con una sonrisa arrogante y enigmática, encantadora, salvaje; — Mi nombre es Sasori. No hace falta decirte, Sasuke, que no pretendo hacerle nada a tu vampiresa, por lo que no hace falta todo esto —e hizo énfasis a la falta de sutileza con la que resguardaba a Sakura tras mi espalda.

—_Hmp —_resoplé algo molesto. Sakura había dejado su mente abierta y él fácilmente había leído mi nombre en ella.

Sasori borró la sonrisa de sus labios lentamente y debido al largo tiempo que le observé mientras me disponía a relajar la postura, pensé que quizás me la había imaginado. _—Puedo leer en tus pensamientos que quieres hablar conmigo, novicia —_dijo Sasori, refiriéndose a Sakura en un tono despectivo; _—No, no lo tomes a mal. Es inevitable que le llame así, por muy fuerte que sea, solo será considerada una vampira pura cuando hayan transcurrido cien años, lo sabes —_se dirigió a mí. Volví a gruñir, evidentemente incomodo y a la vez fascinado, haciéndome sentir aún más incomodo.

—_Si tan ignorante me cree como vampira, ¿Para qué me invita a preguntarle? —_escuché decir a Sakura. Su voz sonaba suave, paciente y meticulosamente medida, como si temiese que al hablar demasiado alto, alguien más, ajeno a nuestro mundo, le descubriera.

—_Hablar con los más jóvenes no acerca a la realidad, a la verdad detrás de este mundo tan contaminado…—_guardo silencio. Se distrajo al igual que Sakura y yo en algo distante…ahora más cercano, cada vez más y más cercano; _—Demonios, ¡Me tienen harto! —_gruñó Sasori, sin perder su semblante calmado; _—Seguidme._

Y sin preguntar nada más, le seguimos. Sabíamos que recién le conocíamos, que no era enteramente seguro irnos junto a él, pero el detestable aroma a demonio se hacía más fuerte y antes que pelear con esos seres asquerosos, preferíamos ocultarnos en un lugar que seguramente ellos no toparían.

Pero no estuvimos ni cerca. Entramos a una simple casa abandonada, con ninguna relación con Sasori, según pude ver.

La madera bajo nuestros pies cedía de vez en cuando, húmeda, podrida y mugrienta. Las paredes, algo desgarradas, permitían refugio pero no demasiada seguridad, debido al estado pútrido de la madera. Los objetos mantenían una espesa capa de polvo, los vidrios de las ventanas de encontraban rotos y esparcidos en los tablones del suelo.

Fuimos directamente hacia el ático de la casa. Sasori reunió una cantidad considerable de madera –destrozando mueble tras mueble con demasiada facilidad- y encendió una fogata, donde nos acercamos a calentar nuestras pieles y ropajes, humedecidos por el clima.

El silencio era abrumador, pero acogedor para mí. Miraba distraído como el fuego relampagueaba frente a mi nariz y como se reflejaba en los ojos pardos de Sasori. Era joven, o en realidad, lo había sido antes de morir. Su cuerpo parecía ligero y se movía con cierta gracia felina, de modo que sus manos bailoteaban en un tamborileo hipnotizante y grácil sobre sus rodillas.

—_Sasori —_llamó Sakura. Él le observó paciente; _— ¿Sabes de donde provenimos? , no me refiero a un lugar, sino… ¿Cómo es que existimos?, ¿Qué nos hace tan distintos e inmortales? _

— _¿Cómo es que existimos?, no hay una definición exacta, te lo diré. No es una historia detalladamente certera, al contrario, son solo comentarios que han ido divagando por el mundo, murmullos que llegan a oídos inexpertos, en busca de ser no solo escuchados, sino descifrados —_dicho esto, guardó silencio. Dejó de hacer tamborilear sus dedos y se puso rígido en el asiento. _—Sí, te lo contaré. Os lo contaré —_corrigió. Nos miró alternamente a ambos y luego las palabras fluyeron de sus labios.

«Había un demonio, no uno normal. Era un ser superior al Pandemónium. Hace más de miles de años, los seres que ahora deben guiar las almas al cielo o infierno no existían, el ser…Thánatos, era quien se encargaba de despachar las almas al cielo o infierno. Ese ser es al que coloquialmente los seres humanos llaman "La muerte".

Tenía poderes destructivos y dominaba una numerosa legión de demonios, incluidos entre ellos tres de los mejores Pandemónium del purgatorio. Él en sí mismo _-y sin consentimiento de nadie-_ podría otorgar poderes más allá de lo común a los seres humanos; Bellatores, según el latín, así se hacían llamar. Ellos, esos seres humanos capaces de tener contacto con lo sobrenatural, tenían acceso relativamente fácil al contacto con Thánatos. Era vanidoso y no le molestaba la atención que recibía de los seres humanos, por lo que se permitía mantener ciertas entrevistas con ellos. Gracias a él es que hoy en día existen tantos libros, guías y secciones extensas en las bibliotecas y almacenes de libros relacionados con todo lo sobrenatural.

Todo era perfectamente grato para Thánatos, pero para los demás seres sobrenaturales no. El propio amo de los infiernos estaba completamente en desacuerdo con Thánatos, éste cumplía arduamente con sus labores, pero solo cuando lo deseaba y como lo deseaba, jamás obedeció una orden directa y si así fuera, no la acataría. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de las almas malditas…

Como deberían saber, existen seres humanos que debido a sus pecados –que sobrepasan lo establecido o que son demasiado impuros- son maldecidos por Dios y el Demonio; de modo que en el momento de su muerte no son aceptados ni en el cielo ni en el infierno. Para ellos existe otro lugar, ubicado entre el infierno y la tierra, un limbo donde los años transcurren agónicamente, donde sus cuerpos, luego de siglos se transforma en algo pequeño e inútil cuyo propósito desconozco.

Pues bien, Thánatos era el encargado de esas almas, el decidía cuando sería el momento de llevárselas, aun cuando estaban cerca de la muerte, el jugaba con los hilos de sus vidas y les mantenía en pie hasta que le pareciera.

Entre esas personas estaba una antilla, una humana, maldita por los pecados de sus progenitores quienes habían asesinado a diestra y siniestra en vida y que además habían cometido la injuria del incesto. Ella estaba en el listado de Thánatos, su muerte estaba asegurada para hacía muchos años pero él jamás le ejecutó. Se especula que la amaba, lo cual no era nada del otro mundo, al ser un demonio compuesto por un alma humana, era evidente que esas cosas aún permanecieran en él. Pero si realmente le amaba y sufría por su amor, sufrió aún más cuando el Demonio le desterró; se había cansado de sus fallas y sobre todo de su condescendencia con aquella antilla.

Mal hirieron a Thanatos y le dejaron en la tierra, donde permitieron que los Pandemónium arrasaran con la vida de la Antilla frente a sus ojos. Le abandonaron, esperando que finalmente su cuerpo se desintegrara a falta de demonios menores de los cuales alimentarse y el dolor que sufría ya no solo por el amor que sentía sino también por haber perdido al ser material que era dueño de aquellos sentimientos. Además, aún si muriese, si llegase a desaparecer su alma y vagara, jamás, ni Dios ni el Demonio aceptarían dicha alma en sus "cielos", de modo que estaba maldito.

Fue entonces que los Bellatores le encontraron…realmente le habían invocado y curiosamente a pesar de haber sido desterrado, allí apareció. Dicen que Thánatos les ofreció sus poderes, su inmortalidad, que deberían alimentarse como él, de sangre y almas. A cambio, ellos le ayudarían con su venganza, convocarían más de su especie y destruirían todo a su paso…

Y lo habían logrado de no ser por las limitaciones de la especie, eran débiles bajo la luz del sol y era a esas horas que los seres humanos comenzaban sus cacerías de Lamias, Vampiros, Demonios…

A final de cuentas, los demonios y los ángeles se reunieron en conjunto –aunque suene extraño- y fueron ellos quienes redujeron nuestras filas, no con suma facilidad, nuestro líder era muy poderoso…aún ha de serlo.

Thánatos aún vive, lo sé, en las profundidades de alguna cripta, o quizás en un lujoso apartamento, bebiendo de su copa de vino –curiosamente llena de sangre- y divirtiéndose con nuestras estupideces, no lo sé. Pero ha sido el nuestro creador, o eso dicen, es eso en lo que prefiero creer.

Hemos sido creados para alimentarnos de los humanos, absorber su alma a través de su sangre y unirla a la nuestra. El ritual que se realiza a la hora de transformar a un vampiro no es una simple estupidez, tiene su método y su razón de ser…el hecho de beber el alma de esa persona a través de su sangre y luego permitirle beber de nuestra sangre, de nuestra alma unida a la suya, es un pacto, un trato en el cual se acepta que la maldición de esta inmortalidad sea transferida…porque como bien debes saber, al morir y ser vampiros, es nuestra sangre la que conserva nuestras almas y ésta debido a la maldición no se separa de la misma…por lo que no estamos destinados ni al cielo ni al infierno, simplemente desaparecemos.»

Sakura asintió ante la aseveración de Sasori y luego la sonrisa -que había obtenido en el transcurso del relato- se intensificó. _—Thánatos…¿Crees entonces realmente que vive? —_preguntó ella.

_—Sí —_afirmó Sasori; _—Quizás no se encuentre como nosotros, sino en un estupor de aquellos que uno debe tomar de vez en cuando para evitar enloquecer…ver morir a los humanos que conoces, a tu familia y allegados es perturbador. Ver pasar los años, ver como todo cambia y tú no lo harás jamás…eso termina por volvernos en nuestra propia contra, por lo que terminamos con dos opciones, lanzarnos a una hoguera o enterrarnos por un tiempo._

_—Entiendo —_dijo ella. Miré sus ojos verdes, enigmáticamente encantadores, hechizados; _— ¿No ha sentido la necesidad de buscarle?_

_—Jamás, confío en el hecho de que mi existencia es lo suficientemente alentadora para sentirme a gusto sin necesidad de verle. Claro, ahora las cosas han cambiado un poco, con esos malditos demonios por todas partes, ¡todo huele a demonio! —_exclamó hastiado. Le vi rebuscar en sus bolsillos, de donde sacó una curiosa marioneta, del tamaño de su mano quizás. La observó, como queriendo ver algo en los ojos rotos y cristalinos de la figura y luego simplemente la volvió a guardar.

Acto seguido una corriente me penetró la columna vertebral, me puse rígido y me encontré de pie, parado de forma defensiva y observando fríamente hacia el lugar por donde habíamos entrado. Sasori lo había notado hacía tiempo mientras que yo, sumido en su relato al igual que Sakura, no lo noté.

Habían alrededor de cinco demonios dentro del lugar, olfateando nuestro olor en las pútridas tablas de madera. Acomodé a Sakura a mis espaldas y le ordené sin palabras que se mantuviera quieta.

Allí aparecieron. Cinco demonios que por su altura calculé que no poseían un nivel muy avanzado. Me abalancé contra uno de ellos y penetré su pecho con una de mis manos. El ser aulló, y los demás comenzaron a atacar, de modo que miré a mis espaldas, esperando encontrar a Sasori defendiéndose, pero al contrario, él se encontraba inmóvil y con visibles rastros de que no se movería ni un centímetro.

Bufé obstinado. Malditos vampiros…no le atacaban a él, por lo que no movería ni un dedo para ayudarnos. Fue entonces que encontré con mi visión a Sakura golpeando a uno de los demonios que había intentado –fallidamente- golpearla de lleno.

—_Sakura —_gruñí, destazando a otro de los demonios. Cogí el arma en mi cintura y se la alcancé a ella.

No había nada que decir, ella sabía que hacer. Disparó fríamente el arma contra el demonio que le atacaba y a los restantes que se consumieron rápidamente en el húmedo suelo de madera.

Gruñí, visiblemente furioso con Sasori. No es que necesitásemos ayuda, recién nos habíamos alimentado y nuestros cuerpos estaban en su mejor momento, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que pudiese haber movido un jodido dedo.

—_Vámonos —_le espeté a Sakura. Ella asintió, no muy convencida. Miró a Sasori, esperando ver algún movimiento por su parte, pero no dijo nada. Y así sin espacio para más preguntas y respuestas, me largué, no sin haber escuchado lo que mu mente le susurraba a la mía.

Bajé hasta el piso inferior, donde salté por la ventana y aterricé en el húmedo suelo. Sakura me siguió y finalmente, a un paso más lento del que yo deseaba, nos fuimos de aquel pueblo en busca de un lugar menos poblado.

Aún a lo lejos, cuando nos alejábamos de aquella casa abandonada, podía escuchar la voz de Sasori retumbando en mi mente, pronunciando aquél mensaje que secretamente susurró a mi mente...

"_Os queda poco tiempo…a ti y a esa criatura a la que le has dado vida."_

Y aunque pensara que Sasori era un imbécil...no podía dejar de pensar en aquél presagio... Un presentimiento se colaba dentro de mis costillas y oprimía el corazón que bombeaba fuertemente en mi pecho.

Debía proteger a Sakura a toda costa.

* * *

**Y hasta acá el capítulo de hoy. **

Ya saben más o menos de que va la historia de los vampiros, que no es exacta (ya que sus detalles son rumores) pero en la cual Sasori cree fielmente.

**Glosario de términos:**

**Antilla:** Doncella.

**Thánatos:** Griego de "muerte".

**Bellatores:** Griego de "Guerreros". (Por esto a Sasori le molesta, porque se hacen llamar guerreros cuando según él, ellos no hacen nada xD)

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Review please T3T**


End file.
